The Wolf Mistress
by Linda Chicana
Summary: "Ino don't do it!" "Whatever your just scared your gonna lose! Mind Transfer Jutsu!" "INO NO!" Haruno Sakura has a secret. And the worst part of this secret is she doesn't know if she has enough control over it to keep it a secret. EDITING!
1. Prologue

**The Wolf Mistress**

***Hey guys! I'm just editing some stuff, nothing major is going to change this chapter. I decided to edit this because when I went back to check it out I realized it has a lot of mistakes! Hopefully this will make it better. Please Enjoy!***

Hey everybody this is my first story! Hopefully you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does if I did it would be called Sakura...*sniff* it's so sad...

Anywho before I start bawling on with the story!

"Blah"= speech

_'Blah'= thoughts_

_Blah__= me your lovely narrator_

* * *

_It was Cherry Blossom Season in Konoha. Everyone was happy and carefree...well most of the citizens of Konoha are._

"Push Tsunade! Come on push!"

" Arrgh! Shut your mouth Orochimaru! This is hard enough without you!"

_Yes, Tsunade Haruno, Legendary Sanin, Slug Princess, Top Medical Nin, was not happy today. In fact she was just about ready to strangle someone to death while laughing in their face, most likely Orochimaru. Some of you may be wondering why is she in such a foul mood? Well lets find out...FLASHBACK!_

_-Flash Back-_

Tsunade was waddling around the Haruno compound looking for something to do. "Ugh I'm so bored! Dan is at the Hokage's office, Shizune is at the grocery store, Nawaki is on a mission with his team. WHAT IS AN OVERDUE PREGNANT LADY TO DO?"

"Well you can start by not yelling at the wall." Tsunade turned around as fast as her pregnant body would let her without hurting herself. She saw her husband's niece staring at her with groceries in her hands. "Well Shizune how do you know I wasn't yelling at someone right now." she said. "Really? Just who were you yelling at Tsunade?" Shizune replied while walking into the kitchen to put the groceries away. Tsunade followed her.

"Ummm...I was talking to...," just then a fly flew by," I was talking to that bug Shizune." she retaliated with a triumphant grin. Shizune looked at the bug and gave her a do-you-really-think-I'm-stupid-look. "FINE! I was yelling at the wall! Happy now Shizune?" Tsunade cried throwing her arms in the air. She huffed then sat at the table, placing her arms on the table and rested her face in her palms pouting. Shizune sat across from her. "You know what I think," Tsunade looked at her, "I think you have been pregnant to long, the hormones are messing with your brain."

"Well I don't want to be pregnant either! I'm already two months overdue!" Shizune nodded comfortingly, "Yeah...eleven months..." Tsunade looked up at her tired, "Shizune I don't think I can last another day." Shizune thought for a moment then said, "Orochimaru said walking should help, so let's go walking around." Tsunade nodded her face scrunching up in a faint frown, "A walk? Yeah, sure." The two women left the house and started walking around.

They were walking in the park when they decided to rest and sat at a park bench. They were watching the children play when Tsunade suddenly felt a wave of pain in her lower back. "Ouch!" Shizune looked at her alarmed, "What's wrong Tsunade?" Tsunade's brow furrowed, "I...I don't know. It's probably nothing." A couple minutes later she felt another, stronger wave of pain. "The Hell?" She cried out. This time Shizune's face became worried, "Tsunade?" Suddenly Tsunade felt wet. "Shizune...I think my water just broke..." They were silent just staring at each other shocked. Then another wave came. "ITAI! SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled with one hand on her stomach. Shizune gripped her head scared, "OH MY KAMI THE BABY'S COMING!"

Panicking Shizune got Tsunade to stand then transported them outside the hospital. "HELP!" she yelled once they got into the hospital, "Tsunade's going into labor!" Quickly a nurse came and put her into a wheelchair and into the delivery room. While another nurse left to get Orochimaru, her doctor, and Dan from the Hokage's office.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was in the room minus Nawaki, since he was still on a mission, and Jiraya, Tsunade refused to let him in. "Okay Tsunade your fully dilated its time to start pushing, you ready?" Orochimaru told her.

Nervously she grabbed Dan's hand. "Every thing's gonna be alright love." he told her, "I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." Tsunade looked at Dan, nodded then looked at Orochimaru. "I'm ready Oro-chan."

-_End Flash Back-_

_Now how a bout we see how Tsunade's doing now that you all know she's in labor._

"AHHHHH!"

"Were almost there Tsunade! Just a little more!"

Red faced Tsunade glared at Orochimaru, broke Dan's hand (poor Dan and all other fathers present during birth they go through so much), and with one last scream pushed her baby out of her body. It was quiet until they heard the baby start to cry.

Shizune quickly went to help Orochimaru but he denied her telling her to take care of Tsunade. Nodding she got a damp cloth and started wiping the sweat from Tsunade's face. Tsunade lay in an exhausted lump on the hospital bed. After Shizune cleaned her up Dan started showering her with kisses telling her she did an excellent job and that now they were parents.

-With Orochimaru-

Orochimaru looked at the baby's...unique...hair color.

_'Its ...pink...must be a side affect of my experiments.'_ he thought with a smirk. _'At least there are no other marks. When she gets older though...more will come At least for now I'm safe.'_ Quickly he cleaned the sleeping infant, put a diaper on her, then wrapped her in a blanket. He walked back to Tsunade's room and with a smile gave her the baby.

"Oh! Dan look she has pink hair!" Tsunade said. Curiously Dan looked at their baby. "Where do you think it came from Dan?" Tsunade asked. "I don't know Tsunade..." Dan said as he trailed a finer down his baby's cheek.

"Dan what shall we call her?" Dan thought for a moment and gently took the baby from Tsunade. While looking at her she woke up and stared at him. After seeing her emerald colored eyes he smiled and said, "Her name is Sakura, Tsunade. Haruno Sakura." A gentle smile blossomed on Tsunade's face, "Sakura...Cherry Blossom...beautiful name Dan. She's our little Cherry Blossom."

Shizune stood next to Orochimaru watching the happy parents. "I'm so happy for them Orochimaru. I wonder how Nawaki is gonna react to seeing his pink haired niece..."she quietly said.

"Yes, I too wonder how he will react" He said staring at the happy parents, _'Especially with him already suspicious about me'_ he thought.

_'I'm so happy for Uncle Dan and Tsunade! Oh I can't wait till she hits her teens. I wonder how he'll take it!'_ Shizune silently giggled to her self.

_And so Haruno Sakura was born, her life just beginning. To bad her parents didn't know how hard life was going to be for their precious blossom._

* * *

Yay I finished! First chapter down and kami know how many more to go! Please review I would love anyone's feedback on how I did. Thank You for reading! Till next we meet Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hey everyone! Okay I forgot to say this but last chapter was the prologue. And if there was any confusion about it, Orochimaru is Tsunade's doctor with the whole birth thing. Even though Tsunade is a medic, she did not study the whole thing with babies, Orochimaru did though. Thus the reason he was her doctor...so yeah. And this chapter is made six years after Sakura was born, so she's six okay.

Anyway this is my official first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masahi Kishimoto does...

And now...without further ado...the...(bum bum baaa!) STORY!

**'Blah'= Inner Sakura**

"Blah"= talking

_'Blah'= thoughts_

"Come on Saku-chan! Let's hurry before all the swings are taken!" A young girl with bluish black hair and pearl colored eyes told her best friend.

"I'm coming Hina-chan! I'm coming!" Sakura replied, speeding up to catch up to her friend.

The two girls running towards the park giggled until Hinata came to a sudden stop, her face as red as a tomato. Sakura looked curiously at her friend, "What's wrong?" She looked back at the park saw a certain brunette, and smirked evilly. "Hey Hinata you should go talk to him."

Hinata quickly shook her head, still blushing. Sakura's smirk disappeared and was replaced with confused pout, "What! Why not?" she questioned. Hinata looked away from the brunette and focused on her friend, "Because I don't think he even knows I exist." Sakura studied her friend's sad face then looked at the brunette. He was still sitting under the tree across the playground.

_'Man how am I gonna get her to go talk to him?'_ she thought._**'Well...tell her a lie.' **_Sakura mentally gasped, _'Lie to Hinata? Inner-chan I don't think I can do that.' _Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, _**'Oh come on Outer-chan, it's either lie to her or let her continue to stare at him, with no hope of ever even becoming friends with him. Now do you want our friend to go through that Outer-chan? Hmm do you want that to happen to dear Hinata-chan? Well, do you?'**_

_'NO! I would NEVER want that to happen to Hina-chan! EVER! Demo...what should I tell her?'___Inner tapped her chin thoughtfully, _**'Tell her that...uhh...I don't know...umm...' **_Sakura's eyes widened, _'Inner!' _she thought exasperated, _'You have to help me on this!' _Inner started to hyperventilate, _**'Tell her he likes her or something! I don't know I don't work well under pressure!'**_

Thoroughly annoyed Sakura said, "Well...Hinata maybe you should just go and talk to him. I mean he is all alone; his only other friend is Inuzuka Kiba. Besides it's not like you have any competition for him."

"What do you mean by...competition," Hinata curiously asked. "What I mean is that he doesn't have a whole fan club like the Uchiha does." Sakura replied. "Hey how did you know that Sasuke has a fan club? You don't even go to the Academy." Hinata said with her hands on her hips.

"Hinata-chan I don't need to go to the academy to see all of those girls stalking him," she scoffed. "Hmm your right." Hinata agreed. "Great! Now go talk to him before he leaves!"

"But Sakura-chan he-"

"No arguing Hinata go talk to him!" Sakura interrupted. Hinata rolled her eyes, "But Sakura-chan he already left." "WHAT!" Sakura quickly turned around, and sure enough the boy left while they were talking. "Ah man your right! Now what are we suppose to do!" Hinata pointed to the swings, "How about we go on the swings like how we were going to do in the first place."

"Fine." Sakura grumbled. The two walked to the swings and started swinging. Sakura started looking around the playground and was confused at what she saw. It was five in the afternoon, yet they were the only ones at the playground. She turned to Hinata and said, "Hey Hina-chan, why is the park empty except for us?" Hinata looked around the playground then stopped swinging.

"I don't Saku-chan." Confused the two girls got off the swings and started walking around the rest of the park. After discovering that no one was there they left to look for people. _**'Whoa, this is weird no one's here.' **_Mentally nodding to Inner, Sakura continued down the street with Hinata.

"Sakura what day is it today?" Hinata suddenly asked. "Saturday." Sakura said looking into a pastry shop. "No I mean what's the date." Hinata said looking thoughtful. "Umm it's October tenth, why?" Sakura said turning back to Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened, "Oh no! Father is going to be upset with me!" She panicked. "Hey what's wrong Hinata? Why is your dad going to be mad at you?" Sakura said confused.

"Sakura today's Naruto-kun's birthday! His mother and father are throwing him a party. And since he's the Hokage's son everyone is suppose to be there!" Realization dawned on Sakura's face, "Everyone except us." She said. Both girls paled. "Sakura what do we do?" Hinata asked worried.

"Well...we run like heck to Naruto's house and hope no one noticed we weren't there." She said. Hinata nodded, and the two ran to Naruto's house, which was conveniently on the other side of Konoha. _**'Kami! Why does his house have to be so far?'**_Sakura panted, _'I don't know. But it sure sucks.'_

Finally the two reached his house. Quickly the two straightened their clothes then went inside. As expected, the house was alive with people chattering in every corner. They went to the backyard and found all of the Academy kids playing. Unfortunately, they also found their parents were already there. "Oh crap. We are in deep trouble now Hinata. I'm sorry." The two looked at each other and walked to their parents.

Hyuuga Hiashi was not pleased with his daughter. She was late to the Hokage's son's birthday, and to add to that she came with the little pink haired girl. Of course he had no problems with her mother, Tsunade was a nice woman. But that damned Orochimaru just had to mess with her. Now all she had her husband's niece and that demon she called a daughter. After Orochimaru killed her husband and brother she was never the same. She focused more on her little family and working. There was even rumor that she wanted to leave Konoha.

Staring at his daughter in front of him he said, "Where were you?" Hinata looked at the floor, hands clasped in front of her, "I was with Sakura otou-san." She said staring at her feet. Eyes narrowing he said, "I don't want you to be around that girl anymore. You understand." Hinata nodded, "Yes otou-san." She said, still not looking at her father. "Come Hinata it is time to go home."

Sakura watched as Hinata left then finally approached her mother. "Hello Okaa-san." Tsunade looked at her daughter, sighed then said, "Sakura where were you? You were supposed to be here, at the party." Sakura frowned, "Okaa-san I was with Hinata, I didn't know today was Naruto's birthday!" Sighing Tsunade nodded. "Anyway it's time to go home now, come on."

Sakura followed her mother back into the house where they got Shizune, and the trio headed home. It was a quiet walk home, and once they got there Sakura went straight to her room. _'Inner-chan what are we gonna do now?' __**'I don't know Outer-chan, I just don't know.' **__'Tomorrow we have to see if Hina-chan is alright.' __**'Yeah who knows how mad her dad is.'**_ So with that thought Sakura fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~The next day~**

Sakura awoke to the sun hitting her she got up and got ready for the day. _'Okay so we're gonna go to Hinata's right?' __**'Yup.'**_ Running out the front door she yelled, "I'm going out okaa-san! I'll be back soon!"

She ran to the Hyuuga compound and stared at it, wondering how she was going to get to Hinata. Suddenly she heard the groan of the compound's gates opening. Quickly she ran to the cover of the wall. Peeking around the corner she saw Hinata leaving the compound with her cousin. _**'What's his name? Uhh...Nami? No that's a girls name...'**_Sakura rolled her eyes, _'Neji. His name is Neji.' __**'Oh yeah...where did I get Nami from?'**_

_'I have no idea.' _Sakura followed them until she thought they were far enough from the Hyuuga compound. "Hey Hinata!" Hinata and Neji turned around. Neji with a stoic look and Hinata with a slightly scared look. Stopping in front of them she asked, "Hey are you alright Hinata? Your dad's not mad is he?"

Shaking her head Hinata told her, "Sakura, we can't be friends anymore." Shocked Sakura just stared at her. Hinata started walking away. "Why?" She questioned. Hinata stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Why can't we be friends anymore Hinata?" Still she did not answer or turn around. "WHY?" Sakura cried.

Finally Hinata turned around, "Because Sakura when I'm your friend otou-san is displeased with me. I don't want my otou-san mad at me." she said calmly. Sakura felt her eyes burning with tears, blinking them away she nodded. "Fine. If you don't want to be friends anymore we won't."

Hinata just turned around and continued walking. _'I'm sorry Sakura.'_ She thought with her own tears burning her eyes. Sakura felt the tears start to stream down her face, and angrily wiped them away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Neji staring at her. "What do you want?"

He merely said, "She still wants to be your friend. If you can find away to stay in contact with her without her father finding out, I'll help you." Sakura nodded and then he too, walked away following Hinata. She clenched her fingers, _'I'll find away Hinata. You can count on it.' _So determinedly she took one last look at Hinata's and Neji's retreating figures then headed to the park. She needed somewhere she could concentrate so she could find away to keep her only friend.

KYAAA! I finished! Oh I'm so happy. And thank you to those who read my story and reviewed. You made me feel like I can actually write! Anyway can any of you guess who Hinata's crush is? I didn't want her to crush on Naruto because...well I think this is a much cuter couple! If you can guess I'll give you a cookie! So review if you want that cookie!

-Linda Chicana


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hello everyone! The next chapter to my story is coming up. And thank you to those that reviewed!

**rosygirl15: **No. Sakura does not have the Nine-tailed Kyuubi in her. Instead of his dad dying I had the third hokage be the one to sacrifice himself to put the Kyuubi in Naruto. And soon you shall see why Hiashi called Sakura a demon brat.

**Flames Chaos and Wolf:** Good guess, but no. Hinata's crush is not Kiba. You're on the right track though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish it...

**'Blah'= **Inner Sakura

"Blah"= talking

_'Blah'_= thinking

"Blah"= demon

And now the Story! Enjoy!

Sakura was sitting on the swings at the park. Staring into space and frowning slightly. She was having a hard time thinking of a way to stay friends with Hinata. _'Inner-chan I don't know what to do.'_ Inner's eyes squinted in thought,**'Hmmm...' **Sakura raised an eyebrow, _'Inner-chan?' _Inner threw her hands up, **'I'm stumped.'**

Dropping her head, Sakura sighed. "Hey look it's the freak!" Sakura looked up after hearing that. Looking around she saw three girls from the academy a few feet away from her. Sakura looked at the kids wondering what she should do.

"What are ya doing all by yourself freak?" a girl with short purple hair said. **'Just great...Ami is here...' **"Hey! I'm talking to you! You better answer me!" Ami yelled. "What do you want Ami?" Sakura asked with a sigh.

"What do I want? I want you gone freak!" Sakura frowned, _'Why does she not like me...as a matter of fact...why do all of them hate me!'_ Inner shrugged,**'I don't know, but look she's coming toward us.' **She watched as Ami walked up to her. Once she was in front of Sakura she pushed Sakura off the swing. "Hey what was that for!" Sakura cried from her spot on the ground.

"How is it that a pink haired, big fore headed freak like you is friends with the Hyuuga heiress? How'd you do it? What did you do?" she questioned. She watched as Sakura got up. "Tch, it doesn't matter anymore. I heard your not friends with her anymore anyway." she smirked as Sakura's eyes grew wide. "She probably realized how much of a freak you are and decided to stop being you friend." Ami turned towards her friends, still smirking.

Sakura glared at Ami's back, "No." Ami's smirk disappeared as she turned around to face Sakura. "What did you just say?" Sakura stood up, "I said no." Ami's eyes narrowed. "Get her girls." Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Ami's friends start walking toward her.

Panicking, Sakura started to back up. _'Inner-chan what do we do? I don't want to get beat up by them again!' _Inner looked around then pointed behind them,**'Into the forest!'** Doing as she was told Sakura ran into the forest. "Hurry! Get her! Don't let her get away!" Ami yelled. Not bothering to turn around, Sakura kept running.

Zigzagging in between trees, she hoped the girls would eventually get tired and leave her alone. **'Hey they stopped chasing us.' **Sakura leaned against a tree to catch her breath. And sure enough Ami and her friends were gone._ 'That was a close one.' _Inner nodded, **'Yep.'**

Sakura looked around and saw nothing but trees, bushes, and...more trees. _'Uhhh...Inner-chan...I think we're lost.'_ **'WHAT! No we can't be lost! There is so much we haven't done! Hinata is still not our friend again! We're only six! I don't wanna die yet!' **Inner cried looking around. _'Inner-chan...' _Sakura said, trying to stop her panicking friend.**'We haven't beat Ami up yet! Or become the greatest kunoichi yet! Or-or' **Fed up Sakura mentally yelled,_'INNER-CHAN!'_ Inner abruptly stopped her mini panic attack,**'Yes?' **Shaking her head at Inner's antics Sakura sighed.

**'Uhh...did that bush just move?' **Sakura looked, but saw nothing. _'What are you talking ab-'_ Then she saw the bush move. **'Hey let's go check it out!' **Sakura nibbled on her lip, _'Should we? I mean we don't know what it is. It could be Ami and her gang...'_Inner shook her head, **'Nah we lost them. They're long gone now.' **Still nibbling on her lip, _'Well...if you say so Inner-chan.'_

Sakura pushed herself off the tree and ran after the rustling bushes. She kept running, and soon lost it. Confused on where what ever it was that caused the bushes to rustle went to, she ran farther into the forest.

Suddenly the forest opened up into a meadow. **'Whoa...this place is beautiful.' **All Sakura could do was nod as she looked around. Flowers of every kind and color were in the meadow. And in the middle of it all was an old cherry blossom tree in bloom. And beneath it was a giant white wolf.

Sakura stared at it in awe. The wolf turned its head in her direction. Their eyes locked, emerald green clashing with storm gray. "Come child. Come to me. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." the wolf said. Sakura was shocked that the wolf could speak. From the sound of its voice she could tell it was a girl. Sakura walked to the wolf, until she was standing in front of it.

"What's your name child?" the she-wolf asked. "It's Haruno Sakura." The wolf nodded, "Hmm...spring cherry blossom is it." she stared at Sakura. "The name fits you. Why are you so far from home little blossom?" Sakura shuffled her feet, "I was running away from some mean girls. Then when I lost them I saw the bushes rustling and followed it. Then...here I am."

"Interesting..." Sakura stared at the massive wolf. The wolf stared back. "Sakura shouldn't you be going home?" Blinking the girl nodded. She looked around, then looked back at the wolf. "Umm..how am I suppose to get back home?"

"I shall take you." The wolf stood and Sakura could see that it was as big, if not bigger than a horse. "Climb on my back and I shall take you home." Sakura nodded and got on her back. Then they were running through the forest. Sakura gripped the wolf's fur tighter, scared that she might fall off.

Soon enough, Sakura could see the Haruno compound just outside the forest. Coming to a stop the wolf laid down so Sakura could slide off her back.

"Thank you." she said, grinning at the wolf. **'OH MY KAMI SAKURA! We're late for training with mom!'** Eyes growing wide Sakura panicked. _'Oh no! Okaa-san is going to be so mad if we're late again!' _Turning to leave Sakura stopped and looked at the wolf. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will Sakura. Just come to the meadow. You'll find me there." Sakura cocked her head to the side, "How will I find the meadow?" The wolf smiled at her, "Oh, you'll find it Sakura. Don't worry." Returning the smile Sakura nodded. The wolf started to walk back into the forest. Then Sakura realized she didn't know the wolf's name.

"Hey what's your name?" she yelled. The wolf turned its head to look at her. "My name is Kimiko." And with that said she disappeared into the forest."See you later Kimiko!" Smiling Sakura walked into the compound to train with her mother.

Finally I'm done! As always review please! And Kimiko means empress at least thats what I read on google. Soooo...yeah. Anyway I still want to see if any of you can guess who Hinata's crush is! And thank you for reading!

-Linda Chicana


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

YAY! Mizz Hime-sama, xXCookiexMonsterXx, and rosygirl15 guessed right! You three get a cookie! For those who couldn't guess, Hinata's crush was in fact Shino. Hopefully you have all been well and here is the next chapter of my story!

**Mizz Hime-sama: **I will try to make my chapters longer. It's hard since this is my first one and ideas come to me _Veeeeeeryyyy _slowly. But I will try!

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx: **Very sorry if the chapter was confusing. I will make it more clearer who is talking this time 'kay.

**rosygirl15:**You, my reviewer, are very close to what Sakura and Inner Sakura are. And I'm sorry to say this but, Sakura is not going to join the leaf academy until much, **much **later and you shall find out why.

Disclaimer: Okay I'm getting tired of saying this cause it keeps reminding me of how I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form...

"Blah"- talking

_'Blah'_- thinking

"Blah"- demon

_'Blah'_- demon thinking

**'Blah'**- inner sakura

And now...ladies and gentlemen...what you have all been waiting for...the STORY!

Sakura was currently lying on the ground of the Haruno training ground sweaty, dusty, tired, and extremely proud of her self.

_'Hey Inner-chan we made every target and almost dodged all of mom's attacks.' _Inner nodded with a grin, **'Yup. Were getting better everyday.'** Sighing Sakura got up and looked around. Her mother had left the training ground once Sakura's training on evasion and accuracy with weapons was over.

_'Now we have to figure out what to do about Hinata.'_ Inner scrunched up her nose, **'Yeah...how about we ask Shizune!'** Sakura stood up and dusted herself off, _'Okay! Hopefully she can help us.'_

Sakura ran into the compound to look for her cousin. After going through most of the compound she stopped. **'Okay she's not in her room, kitchen, or the outside training grounds. Where is she?' **Sakura scratched her head, _'Maybe she's in the medical training room?'_ Inner nodded once,**'Next stop medical room.'**

Sakura went to the medical room and sure enough Shizune was there testing poisons and antidotes. "Itoko-san" Shizune turned around, "Hello Sakura, you need something." "Yeah...I need some...help." Shizune looked at her, "Okay then just let me finish up here and we'll talk 'kay." Sakura nodded and watched as Shizune put the various poisons, antidotes, and poison covered weapons away.

"So what is it that you need." she questioned once everything was put away. "Umm...well you see..." Sakura was having a hard time putting everything into words. "Hinata...I..." Shizune looked at her cousin curiously, "What's wrong Sakura?"

Looking up at Shizune she finally said it, "Hinata and I aren't friends anymore. But Neji says she wants to still be my friend. Her dad is the one that doesn't want us to be friends. Neji said he'd help us stay friends if I can find a way. But, I can't think of anything...can you help me?"

"Hmmm. I think I have just what you need." Shizune said. "Really Itoko-san! You can help me!" Shizune smiled at her little cousin, "Yes Sakura. I've had this idea for a long time. I have everything I need to make it."

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "Well...its a scroll that can be transported between people-" "Itoko-san! We already have that, remember the messenger hawks and summoning!" Sakura interrupted. "No Sakura this is different. On this scroll you need the blood of the people participating on the passing of the scroll. The scroll can only be read by the people who put their blood on it in the beginning, also the scroll is instantly transported to the one who you want to give it to. So if more than two people gave the scroll their blood, it will only got the one the message is for."

"That is so cool Itoko-san!" Sakura said. "Yup. If you want we can make it right now. That way you will know how to make it if you ever want to make more." she said with a smile. "Yeah let's get started right away!" came Sakura's eager reply. "Alright then let's go." Shizune took Sakura's hand and the two headed to Shizune's room to get the items to make the scroll.

**~Six Hours Later~**

"And it's done Sakura." Shizune said lifting the scroll.** 'Finally!' **Sakura ignored Inner and smiled at Shizune, "We did it Itoko-san. We really did it!"

Shizune looked at Sakura and saw that she was fighting to stay awake. Looking at her watch she was startled to see that it was eight at night. _'We were at this for quite a while.' _she thought. "Hey Sakura maybe you should go to bed now. You've had a long hard day today. And tomorrow you're going to have to find Hinata and get this scroll working."

Nodding Sakura left to go to bed. After brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. **'Tomorrow we have got to find Neji so he can help us.' **Sakura nodded absentmindedly, _'Yeah I know Inner-chan...And maybe tomorrow we can go see Kimiko.' _Inner chewed on her lip,**'Yeah we should go do that...hey is she a wolf or what? 'Cause I don't think wolves are supposed to be that big.' **Sakura shrugged, _'I don't know Inner-chan maybe she'll tell us tomorrow.' _Inner's nose scrunched up,**'Maybe...goodnight outer-chan' **Sakura yawned and pulled the covers over herself, _'Goodnight Inner-chan.'_

**~The Next Day~**

Sakura was sitting at the table finishing her breakfast when Shizune walked in with the scroll they made yesterday. "Sakura you wouldn't leave without this, now would you?" She said waving the scroll around.

"Pshh..nooo. I was just about to go get it from you." Sakura replied shaking her head. She put her dishes in the sink and took the scroll from Shizune. "Sure Sakura, whatever you say." Inner snorted, **'Busted.'** Sakura frowned at her, _'Shut up.'_

"Well I'm leaving tell okaa-san I left and I'll be back later 'kay." Sakura said walking out of the kitchen. "Will do Sakura. And good luck with today." Shizune said from the kitchen. "'Kay bye Itoko-san!" She replied running out of the compound.

_'Hinata and Neji should be in the academy right now. And the academy gets out at 3:00. So let's go see Kimiko first.' _Sakura said hopping over a rock. Inner pumped her fist, **'Alrighty captain, to the FOREST MEADOW!' **Sakura walked straight into the forest. _'I hope Kimiko is right about us being able to find the meadow.'_ Inner nodded with a hand on hr chin,**'Yeah it'll suck if she was wrong.' **

But, just like Kimiko said, Sakura found the meadow. And just like before Kimiko was under the cherry tree. Sakura walked over to Kimiko and sat down leaning against her. "Hello Kimiko." Kimiko just nodded her head. "Kimiko..." Kimiko's eye rolled to look at her. "What are you?" Kimiko blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Well you're the first wolf I've ever seen, but I'm pretty sure wolves aren't really as big as you." Kimiko looked away. "Correct." Sakura played with the hem of her shirt, "So I was wondering...Are you maybe a...demon?" Kimiko did not look at her. "Correct again."

"If you're a demon what are you doing here?" After a moment of silence Kimiko finally answered, "I'm on a mission." Sakura perked up at this. "Really! What kind of mission!" Kimiko sighed, " Rescue."

"Oh...did the person run away?" Kimiko shook her head. "She was kidnapped." Sakura silently gasped. Kimiko sighed, and began to tell her story. "Her name is Amarante. And she was my only sister. She was a beautiful black wolf with shimmering emerald eyes...much like your own. She was always happy; she put others' well being before her own. She always looked forward, never back." Kimiko's eyes glazed over as she looked at the sky.

"I could always count on her when I was in need of help." Kimiko sighed. "Then one day she just disappeared. Gone. Never to be seen again. Everyone said she was dead. I wouldn't believe them. 'My sister is still alive' I would tell them. No one would listen; they thought I was in denial of her death. But, I knew she was still alive. So I came to your world to find her."

"She is very lucky to have a sister like you..." Sakura said silently. "Sometimes I wish I knew my dad and uncle. My mom and cousin said they were killed. I heard some villagers talk about it when we all walk around the village. They say one of her old teammates did it...I think that's why mom doesn't let me go to the academy. So I won't get hurt like she did. But, the worst part is, the way the villagers look at me makes me feel like I'm the reason their dead. Like I caused it." By now Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"I hate it. I just want people to stop looking at me like that. Like...like I'm a monster." A few tears escaped her eyes. "I don't think I should even be Hinata's friend anymore. Her dad doesn't like it. I'm suppose to give her this scroll so we can stay secret friends now...but...maybe I shouldn't. Maybe her life would be better without a pink haired freak as a friend." Sakura pulled her knees to her chest, and let the tears fall.

Kimiko looked at her. "Is that really a good idea?" Sakura looked up at her. "Should you really just give up like that? In life there are things we can not control, but we must always look toward the future. You never know maybe the villagers will look at you with adoration when you become a kunoichi. Then you will have your friend with you, to also bask in that glory." 

Sakura smiled at her, "Maybe...if that can happen then maybe you'll find your sister." Kimiko didn't reply _'I have already found her.'_She thought. They two sat there staring at the sky, not talking. Just enjoying the silence. Quite a while later Kimiko finally broke the silence. "Don't you need to take that scroll to your friend?"

Sakura nodded and stood."The academy is almost over. Me and Hinata will hopefully stay friends after today, even if it will be a secret one. Well...I guess I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow Kimiko!" And with that said Sakura ran into the forest to the academy.

Kimiko looked back at the sky once Sakura had left. _'Should I introduce them to her?'_A Cherry Blossom floated off the tree and landed on the ground in front of her_. __'Yes. I'll introduce them tomorrow. Before it's too late.'_Kimiko trotted off into the forest to prepare for Sakura's visit the next day.

**~With Sakura~**

Sakura was sitting on the swing in front of the academy. She heard the academy bell ring, then the academy students all came out in a rush. After all of the other kids left, Hinata and Neji were the last to exit. Hopping off the swing Sakura walked up to them.

"Hey." She said waving slightly. Hinata looked at her face blank. **'Looks like being a Hyuuga gives you that expert I-shall-show-no-emotion face. Funny how she never had it when we were hanging out.' **Sakura mentally nodded her head at this.

"Hello Sakura. What do you need?" Hinata's voice didn't reveal any of her emotions either. "I have a way we can stay friends without your father knowing." Hinata's mask fell away at this. "Really? Sakura do you!" Came her hopeful voice. Sakura nodded. Hinata started to cry, "I'm so sorry Sakura. I really still want to be friends. It's just...my father...But we don't have to worry about that anymore!"

"Yeah, this scroll will help us." Sakura said lifting the scroll. "We just have to sign our names in blood on this and BAM! We're secret friends." Hinata's head was tilted to the side. "How so?"

"Me and my cousin made it. It's supposed to only go to the ones that put their blood on it. And no one can read it but them, and only they can destroy it. So even if your dad finds it, he won't know its me your writing to and he can't get rid of it!"

"That's perfect Sakura! Come on lets do it right now!" Hinata brought out a kunai and put a little cut on her and Sakura's thumb. Sakura opened up the scroll and the two pushed their thumbs onto the paper and infused some chakra into it. After the deed was done Sakura rolled it back up and gave it to Hinata.

"Here." She said, "When you need to tell me anything write it on here, think of me and poof! The scroll will come to me." Hinata nodded and took the scroll. "Hinata we should go home now before your father starts wondering where we are." The two looked at Neji, for they had forgotten he was there.

"You should go then Hinata. Wouldn't want you to get in anymore trouble." Hinata nodded and started walking towards Neji. She stopped ran back and hugged Sakura. "I'm glad we're staying friends Sakura. I'll write to you soon." Then she and Neji left.

_'Just you and me now Inner-chan.'_ Sakura thought with a sigh. **'Yup. Now we have to go train with mom.'** Sighing again Sakura headed off to the Haruno Compound; prepared to deal with whatever new training her mother was sure to put her through.

I FINISHED! I am proud of myself. With all of you guys giving me great reviews and reading my story...*sniff* thank you. Anywho I need some help. You, my dear reviewers, must help me create my next three characters Kimiko mentioned. I have no flippin idea what to name them or what kind of personality they should have. They are going to be demon wolf pups soooooo...please help me! It shall be greatly appreciated!

-Linda Chicana


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hey everybody! Okay I was looking over my chapters and saw that I had a lot of stuff underlined, in italics, and bold. xXSilentxOokamixX I can see how it was hard to understand now. I write it all of fanfiction so it's hard to keep track of it so I'm sorry for that. I will try to keep that in check.

**Mizz Hime-sama: **You...are...AWESOME! These oc characters are fantastic! You definitely won 'help the author'! And since I am using the characters you created, if you disapprove of how I use them in any chapters feel free to tell me and I'll change it 'kay!

**rosygirl15:**I can see your getting annoyed by me not putting Sakura into the academy. All I have to say is...PATIENCE! It shall all come in due time. Yes I will have her kick duck-butt Uchiha's butt just for you. One question though, who is this pre-madonna? Just tell me who it is and she will kick her butt also. And I won't make it like that girl from that horror movie.

"Blah"= talking

_'Blah'_= thinking

**'Blah'=**inner sakura

Blah" =demons talking

_'Blah' _=demon thinking

Disclaimer: *prepares self* I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Bara, Akashi, or Kira Mizz Hime-sama is letting me use them. *goes to cry in a corner*

"Dodge it Sakura! Keep your eyes open! Do not show that you are hurt! To be the top kunoichi of your generation you must not flinch in the face of danger!" Tsunade was throwing dodge balls at Sakura at top speed. She had put weights on Sakura's arms and legs to improve her speed.

To say Sakura was tired is an understatement, she was exhausted. Her mother seemed to have an unlimited supply of dodge balls. And the added weight to her arms and legs wasn't helping. But, she continued on knowing this was going to help her in the long run.

**'Left! Now right! Down! Jump! OMG PROTECT OUR HEAD!' **Sakura wrapped her arms around her head, just before the dodge ball collided into her. She skirted on the ground until she came to a complete stop. She unwrapped her arms and jumped off the ground just as another dodge ball created a small crater where she was.

She preformed a simple medical technique to take the throbbing in her arms away as she watched her mother. Tsunade picked up the last dodge ball, looked straight at her daughter, and then hurled it with all of her strength.

Sakura was prepared this time and was able to dodge the ball without getting hit. But, she wasn't prepared when her mother was suddenly in front of her. She stared wide eyed as her mother put a finger on her forehead. Then sighed in relief as she felt her mother's soothing medical chakra get rid of all of her aches and pains.

"That was good Sakura. You did much better with the weights than I thought you would." Sakura smiled up at her mother. Then squealed in delight as her mother picked her up and twirled her around.

And that is how Shizune found them. The two were still twirling, with Sakura squealing and Tsunade laughing in delight. She almost started crying. It would have been perfect if Dan was there with them. Then her and Nawaki would be watching, just as she was, on the side lines. But, they were gone and Sakura only had her and Tsunade.

It hurt to think of the day when they died, by the hands of Orochimaru no less. No one suspected it but Nawaki. They should have listened, but having a new addition to their little family pushed the worries away. At least Dan and Nawaki were able to see and spend time with her before they died. It would have been worse if they hadn't even seen her.

Pushing the thought away she walked back inside. She would give them more time to play before she took Sakura away to train with poisons, antidotes, medical jutsus, and weapons. She walked into the medical room to set everything up. She stopped momentarily in her preparing, to look out the window.

It was March 26. Two more days until Sakura's birthday...and Dan and Nawaki's death. She pounded her fist on the table. Why did Orochimaru have to kill them on Sakura's birthday? The sick, twisted bastard had said it was the perfect present for the two year old. Since she was two, she deserved to lose two people. (A/N: wow I used two in that a lot. Sorry a.d.d moment continue on.)

Shaking her head she continued preparing, putting lethal poisons away. She couldn't have Sakura touching those until she was much older. Come to think of it, Sakura was going to be a well rounded kunoichi. What with Tsunade being the medical nin and close range fighter, she would learn healing and hand to hand combat.

And her being more of a far ranged fighter and poison expert, Sakura would learn how to deal with weapons and poison. And also Sakura already had unmatched chakra control, a lot of chakra, was impressively clever and smart, and seemed to be a genjutsu user. This girl was going to be the ultimate kunoichi.

She was proud of that fact. The Haruno family was almost extinct, the three of them was all there was left of the Haruno legacy. Well...the ninja part at least. Most of the Haruno family were merchants and disliked the idea of being ninja. They were scum in their eyes. But luckily that part of the family left Konoha to live else where. Where they left to was none of their concern they were gone.

After seeing that everything was prepared she left to get Sakura from Tsunade. Walking back outside she saw Tsunade with her eyes closed mumbling something. Then she heard Tsunade speak louder. "Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty! Ready or not here I come!"

Tsunade was pushing bushes away and walking around the training ground looking for Sakura. "Sakura come out come out where ever you are!" She heard a bush rustling and saw a flash of pink. Smirking she continued on, deliberately skipping the bush Sakura was in. She put her hand on her chin and frowned.

"Well. I just can't find you. I wonder where you are." She turned towards the bush and jumped into it. After a couple of moments she popped up with Sakura in her arms. "There you are! Sakura you are a great hider! It took me forever to find you!" Laughing she put Sakura on the ground and took her hand.

"Come on now Sakura. Its time for you to train with Shizune." The two walked back to the compound and saw Shizune standing in the door way. "Look Sakura. There's your cousin. Go and train now." Nodding Sakura ran to Shizune and the two left to the medical room to train.

Tsunade sighed. Now she had to go to the Hokage's office. Today they were going to talk about her, Shizune, and Sakura leaving Konoha. She wasn't sure where they were going to go, but hopefully Minato could help her with that. She felt bad about leaving. This is where she was born. But, she had Sakura to think about.

Orochimaru was going to come back. He did something to her baby and killed her husband and brother to keep it secret. She had to train Sakura so that Orochimaru couldn't do anything to her. Sighing she left for the Hokage's office. Hopefully she was doing the right thing. She just wanted her little girl to not face the same fate as her father and uncle.

**~With Shizune and Sakura~**

"This is Moonseed Sakura. The berries can be fatal. It all depends on how you use it." Sakura looked at the little blue/purple berries Shizune had in a little jar. She had seen them a couple of times in the forest, thank goodness she hadn't eaten them. She looked back at Shizune just as she brought out another plant.

"This is Nightshade; all of it is poisonous especially unripened berries. This is also fatal." Sakura nodded. "Can we train with weapons now?" she asked. Shizune put the Nightshade away and nodded. Sakura grinned and left to their weapon room.

As she walked into the room she saw that Sakura was mainly focused on the swords. "What do you want to learn to use today Sakura?" She asked even though she was sure what it was going to be. "Katanna!" Yup, she was right.

"Alright Sakura pick one." Sakura studied the swords then picked the one closest to her. It was plain, but sharp. Nodding, Shizune picked a similar one. She and Sakura went outside to start training. "Remember Sakura," Shizune said as they were going through the movements of wielding a katanna, "Your weapon is an extension of yourself. Do not simply swing it around. You must flow with it. You and the weapon are one."

Sweat was trickling down Sakura's face, but she paid it no mind. She was going to be the best kunoichi in the world! Then no one would talk bad about her or her family. They would adore her. And praise her mother for having such a great child. So with that thought in mind she continued on with her training.

Some hours later they finished training and Tsunade had come back from her talk with the hokage. It was 7 p.m. Sakura went and took a bath as her mom and cousin made dinner.

She walked into the kitchen clean and in her pajamas. Her mother and cousin had made fish, rice, and tea. Sitting at the table with them a chorus of 'Itadakimatsu' went around and the three started to eat.

After dinner Sakura went to her room. _'Today was a great day Inner-chan'_ She said with a yawn. **'Yes. Yes it was.'** Pulling the covers over herself, _'So what do you want to do tomorrow?'_ Inner yawned **'Hmm...Let's go hang out with Kimiko tomorrow!'** Sakura rupped her eyes tiredly, _'Kay tomorrow we spend the day with Kimiko!' _And with that said Sakura went to sleep.

**~The next day~**

"I'm going out okaa-san!" She ran into the forest and soon found herself in the meadow. **'Uhhh...where's Kimiko?'** Sakura shrugged, _'Don't know. Let's just wait for her.' _Sakura walked beneath the Cherry Tree and sat down. She watched the flowers in the meadow sway in the wind. After a while of watching the flowers Inner Sakura started to get restless.

**'I'm bored. Let's train while we wait!' **Inner said with a huff, _'What should we train?' _Inner looked around **'Umm...OH! OH! I know let's walk up the tree!'** Sakura stared at the gigantic tree, _'How are we gonna do that?' _Inner looked at her as if she was stupid,_** 'Chakra duh!**__' _Sakura looked at a tree. What harm could it do? She walked up to it then concentrated her chakra into her feet. Then she started walking up the tree.

Soon enough she was at the top. **'Well that wasn't hard now was it.' **Sakura rolled her eyes, _'Yeah. But how are we supposed to get down? '_Sakura looked down. The ground was very far away. **'Hop down the tree limbs?' **Sakura narrowed her eyes, _'This better work. '_Slowly Sakura hopped down. She was almost half way there when she heard rustling.

She tensed and pressed her self against the tree. She saw a Kimiko walk into the meadow with three wolf pups following her. There was a silver one, a midnight black one with splotches of red, and a red one with streaks of black and red intertwining down its sides. Considering it was Kimiko Sakura continued hopping down the tree.

Once she was on the ground she started running towards Kimiko. But the three wolf pups turned around and circled her. Up close she could see that the silver one had electric blue eyes with silver pupils and had, on its right ear and left paw, twin red rose birth marks. The black one had red eyes with gold pupils. The red one had gold eyes with red pupils.

They were growling at her, confused she said nothing. Kimiko turned around then growled at the three pups. "What do you three think your doing!" The silver one turned to her and said, "Kimiko this human was following us! Surely we couldn't just let it happen!"

From the sound of her voice Sakura found that she was a girl. Kimiko shook her head. "Remember when I said I was going to introduce you to someone today?" The silver wolf nodded. "That's her." The three pups stared at Kimiko like she was insane.

"THIS," The red one shouted, "IS HER!" Inner blinked, **'That one was a boy.'** "A human." The black one said. **'And another boy.' **Sakura watched as the pups kept looking between her and Kimiko.

"Come on Sakura. Don't be afraid they won't hurt you." Slowly Sakura walked up to Kimiko. "Who are these Kimiko?"

"That is Bara." The silver wolf nodded. "Akashi" The black one narrowed his eyes. "And Kira."The red one's tail started wagging. "Why does she smell like Amarante?" Demanded Akashi.

Sakura blinked. "I smell like Kimiko's sister?" Inner puffed her cheeks, **'The hell we never met her.' **Sakura nodded,_'I know weird.' _Out loud she said,"How would I smell like her if I never even met her?" The black wolf huffed, "How would I know! All I know is you have her scent!" Sakura looked at Kimiko. She had a pained expression on her face. "You alright Kimiko?"

Kimiko nodded. "Everything will be explained in due time. Come let's go talk." Kimiko walked to the cherry tree. Akashi followed right behind her. Bara and Kira came up on both sides of her. "Don't worry. My brother is just sensitive about Amarante." Kira told her. "He might seem really mean but he's a big softy." Bara told her.

The five of them sat in a circle under the cherry tree. "Well go on you three. Tell Sakura about yourselves." She looked at the three pups and finally Bara spoke up. "I'm Bara. And I can control plants and the earth." Then Kira said excitedly, "I'm Kira and I can control wind and water!" Lastly Akashi looked at her, "I'm Akashi and I can control fire and electricity." He grumbled.

The three looked at her expectantly. **'I think were supposed to introduce ourselves.' **Sakura thought for a moment, "I'm Sakura. And...um...I'm training to become the top kunoichi." Kimiko nodded in approval. "I brought you three her to meet Sakura because she is very important. She is going to be your pack leader." 

The three wolves jumped up. "WHAT! A HUMAN?" They shouted together. "Yes now hush so I can explain." Reluctantly they sat down. "Sakura is going to be your pack leader because she is no ordinary human." They all looked at her confused. Kimiko stared at the four of them intently and said, "She is fused with a demon wolf." She locked her eyes with Sakura. "She is fused with my sister, Amarante."

*gasp* I finished! I am super happy! Thank you to those that read and review. And please read and review this chapter!

-Linda Chicana


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hey how is everyone! So here is the next chapter to my story!

**Mizz Hime-sama:** They're mine! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! *coughs* Sorry... Anyway yes I will talk to you when I need help with the pups' past and such.

**rosygirl15:***clears throat* SAKURA WILL TELL TSUNADE IN TIME! I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT...MAYBE I WILL HAVE INNER SAKURA DISGUISED AS AMARANTE...OR WILL I! YES I WILL KEEP THE ORIGINAL SHINOBI TEAMS!

**Kunoichi of Elementz: **What can I say, I try my best with the cliff hangers. I'll PM you soon so we can get started 'kay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Blah" = Talking

_'Blah'_ = Thinking

**'Blah' **= Inner Sakura

"Blah" = Demons talking

_'Blah'_ = Demons thinking

_'I'm fused with Amarante?' _Sakura was in a state of shock. She was thinking of how this was possible. How can she be fused with a demon? **'Hey Outer-chan...you okay?' **Sakura slowly nodded. **'It's okay Outer-chan. Everything is gonna be okay.' **

"Sakura?" She looked up to see Bara in front of her. "You okay?" Giving a weak smile she nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine." She looked at the other wolves and saw that the two other pups were just as shocked as she was.

She looked at Kimiko and noticed that Kimiko was staring straight at her. "So...I'm your sister?" She hesitantly asked. Kimiko shook her head. "Yes and No. I'm not sure where she is in your mind. She might not even be there. But being fused with her might have given you special abilities...what they are I don't know."

"Where does this take us?" Kimiko's head tilted to the side at this. "What do you mean Sakura?"

"Well you said that I'm going to be Bara, Akashi, and Kira's pack leader. How am I going to do that? I mean I'm not a demon wolf...I'm not even human! And I'm barely turning seven! How am I supposed to be a pack leader?"

"We will teach you about being a wolf. It will be hard, but I'm sure you can do it." Sakura stared at Kimiko, not sure what to say. **'Let's do it Outer-chan! Maybe this is just what we need. Now we can have a bigger family AND finally kick Ami and her little gang's butt!' **

"Okay. I'll do it Kimiko." Kimiko gave her a smile. "Perfect. First I need to see what you all can do." She stood up and walked away from the cherry tree. "Come on."

The four got up and ran after her. Once they were at a distance where Kimiko taught was good they stopped. "You're up first Bara." Bara nodded and walked a little away.

(A/N Ok this whole part is gonna suck major ass, please just bare with me on this. If you want you can skip it.)

The earth surrounded her in a cocoon, and then it exploded. And out came a larger, fiercer version of Bara. Instead of being knee high to Sakura she was half the size of Kimiko. Her mouth was open so Sakura could see the massive fangs in her mouth.

Bara lifted a paw and slammed it on the ground making the earth come up in jagged pieces. She then made the flowers around her grow and wrap around the pieces and hurl them into the trees across the meadow. Then all of a sudden the earth wrapped around her again. It melted away and there was the small Bara again.

"Good Bara. You have improved on your aim. And I can see you can transform faster now. Next Kira." Kimiko said as Bara trotted back to them. She sat down next to Sakura as Kira ran to out in the meadow.

When Kira transformed water surrounded him as wind swirled around stirring up the dust. He was bigger than Bara was when she transformed and had sharper fangs.

He took a deep breath and spewed a jet of water that destroyed some trees. Then he slashed the air and more trees splintered. On close inspection Sakura could see that the splintered wood were in the form of claw marks. Then water and air surrounded him and he was little again.

"Nice Kira. Work on your air control then you can destroy trees instead of just splintering them. Akashi." Grunting Akashi walked passed his brother.

Fire and lightning swirled around him and he came out bigger than both Bara and Kira. He slashed at the air and both lightning and fire flew out towards the trees in the form of claws and burned the trees until they were nothing but ash. Then he transformed back and looked at Kimiko.

(A/N I told you it sucked...I'll try harder on my description on these things. On with the story.)

"Great job on combining your powers together Akashi." Nodding he walked back to them. "What can you do Sakura."

_'What can we do?'_ Inner shrugged, **'Uhhh...medical jutsu.' **"I can do some medical jutsu. And I'm good with a katanna." Kimiko nodded. "What kind of medical jutsu!" Kira asked excitedly.

"Minor healing. I don't have enough chakra to do the real big stuff like my mom." Sakura told him. "Can you heal us if we're bleeding?" Sakura nodded. "Show us." Akashi said.

"But you're not hurt." Akashi turned to his brother. The two stared at each other. Kira narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't Akashi." 

Akashi just stared at him. Then all of a sudden he leaped forward and bit Kira's leg. Kira yelped and swung at him. Akashi dodged and smirked. "I would Kira, I would." He said.

Kira glared at his brother, looking at his now bleeding leg he grumbled under her breath. Sakura swore she heard something along the lines of 'stupid bastard bit me hard. Thinks he's so cool cause he's older...'

Shaking her head she knelled down by Kira. "Let me see." She looked at his leg and saw that the bite wasn't deep. "Not that bad. Here." She placed her hand over the bite and her hand glowed green. The three pups watched fascinated as the wound sealed up.

She took her hand off and watched as Kira stared at his leg. He shook it a couple times then smiled. "HA! Good as new!" She looked at Akashi and saw that his face was void of all emotion.

"Okay now that that is done we must get on with what we must do." The four looked at Kimiko for an explanation. "We must make it so you four are the best pack."

"Kimiko..." Kimiko looked at Sakura. "Yes Sakura." Sakura shuffled her feet, "Before we start...do you know why I am fused with Amarante?" Kimiko looked away. "No...but I might know who fused you two together." 

"Who?" Kimiko looked back at her, "A snake man." Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Snake man?" Kimiko nodded and walked back under the cherry tree. _'A snake man Inner-chan. Who could it be?'_ Inner shrugged, **'Dunno we should ask mom later. Maybe she knows.'**

_'Maybe..'_ Her train of thought was lost when she felt something nudging her back. Turning around she saw that it was Akashi."I'm...sorry for acting rude to you when we first met..." Sakura blinked. Was he apologizing? She smiled. "It's okay Akashi. We're a pack now...a family. Now we just have to look forward, toward the future."

Akashi looked at her and smiled. "Come on. Let's go before they leave us." He said. "Alright Akashi." The two ran to the cherry tree where the others were waiting for them.

Once they were all together Kimiko started talking. "The first step to being a pack is your mark. What will you four make it?" 

The four looked at each other. "It should be something that represents all of us…" Bara said. "Yeah but what?" Akashi asked. They sat in quiet contemplation. Suddenly Kira stood up. "OH! OH! I KNOW! I KNOW!"

"What Kira." His brother growled. "Well since both Bara and Sakura's names mean a flower. It should be a flower. And we can have water and fire swirling around the flower, since you can control fire and I can control water!"

The three stared at him. "Kira...that...is...really good. I'm proud of you little brother. I knew you would be useful someday!" Kira smiled, then frowned once he registered what Akashi said.

"HEY!" He shouted then turned toward is brother. "Alright that's enough. What kind of flower should we make it?" Bara intervened before a fight could break out.

"How about a pink rose. Pink because of my hair, and a rose because Bara's name means rose." Sakura said.

The three pups nodded. "Are you four done with your mark?" Kimiko asked.

Sakura looked at the pups then at Kimiko. "Yes we're done." Kimiko nodded. "Now you three must intertwine your chakras. You must make a shallow cut on your hand/paw, touch the wound together and press your chakra together."

They did as they were told and their mark appeared on their paw/hand. (Bara's birth mark on her left paw changed so it's their pack mark.)

"Now you four are a pack and nothing can change that. She turned to Sakura. "Sakura you are the pack leader now. There will be many hardships and you must lead these three through it. These three may be a pain," The pups glared at her. "But they will help you when the going gets tough." Sakura smiled. "I know Kimiko."

"Well now that that's done you should go home now. We'll train tomorrow." Sakura stood up. "Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And she ran in the direction of the Haruno Compound. Kimiko walked away, into the forest. Once she was gone Akashi turned to Bara and Kira.

"I have a feeling Kimiko knows something is going to happen." He said. Kira looked at him confused. "Why do you think that?" He asked. Akashi shrugged. "I feel it too. But I don't know whether its good or bad." Bara said.

Kira looked at his brother then at Bara. "Well let's hope it's not bad." He said. They were quiet for a moment then Kira pounced on his brother.

"What the hell Kira!" Akashi growled. "I'm getting you back for earlier!" Bara watched as the two rolled around on the ground. She sighed and shut her eyes. _'These two are hopeless.'_ Her eyes snapped open once the two brothers crashed into her. "Hey!" She jumped on the two to prepared to get her revenge for being pushed.

**~With Sakura~**

She was going through the compound looking for her mother. _'Where do you think she is Inner-chan?'_ Inner scratched her head, **'Maybe she's in the garden. We haven't checked there yet.'**She headed toward the garden and stopped when she heard her mother and cousin's voices.

"Do we really have to leave Tsunade?" She heard her cousin ask."Yes...No...I don't know! All I know is that Orochimaru is going to come back for her! Whatever he did to Sakura, he killed Dan and Nawaki to keep it secret. And I don't want to lose her or you!" Her mother said.

Leave to where? Who was Orochimaru? Wasn't Dan her father's name? And Nawaki her uncle's? She inched forward and peeked around the wall she was hiding behind. There were bushes surrounding her so she was confident her mother and cousin wouldn't see her.

"Tsunade we're not sure whether or not he will come back." Her cousin pleaded. Tsunade shook her head. "No he will come back. I know him. He was my teammate after all. He won't just leave Sakura here. He'll come back and finish whatever he was doing to her. I won't let that happen Shizune! I won't!"

Shizune sighed. It was hopeless. She couldn't talk her out of it. She rubbed her head. "What did the Hokage say about leaving the village?"

"He said we should go to Suna. He sent a messenger bird out to ask the Kazekage. We'll get word soon on whether or not we can go."

"Tsunade...are you going to tell Sakura?" Tsunade looked at her. She shook her head. "Why not Tsunade? She deserves to know."

"I will tell her. Just not yet. If we are able to go I'll tell her. Just not now." Sighing Shizune nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing Tsunade." Tsunade closed her eyes and put her hand over her eyes. "So do I Shizune. So do I." she murmured.

Slowly Sakura backed away from the wall and into the compound. Once she was away from the door she bolted to her room. **'We're moving to Suna! When in the Hell did this happen!'** Sakura narrowed her eyes, _'Apparently when mom left to the Hokage's Office today.' _Once she was in her room she laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

**'At least we know who the snake man is now.'** Sakura glared at the ceiling, _'Orochimaru...mom's teammate. Our dad and uncle's murderer. And the one who fused us with Amarante.' _Inner let out a puff of air, _**'**_**Wow****. That man has done a lot in his life.'** Sakura rolled over, _'We'll have to tell Kimiko and the pack tomorrow.' _Then she fell asleep.

I'm done! Please review!

-Linda Chicana


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter to my story! I'm on break for two weeks so I'm going to try to update as fast as I can to get some chapters in for you guys!

**Mizz Hime-sama:** I didn't kill him just like you asked! You think I can borrow him sometime you know to scare little kids, terrorize adults, TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA! -insert lightning-

**Twisted Sanity: **Really fused and sealed is the same thing? The pups are going to follow Sakura around. I don't know how to do all that beta stuff. You can be my beta if you want though PM me 'kay.

**rosygirl15:** Yeah I'm going to fit the sand siblings in my story. The sound to accompany the pups' transformation is cool. I'm going to use it thanks! To tell the truth I don't know the difference between giving advice and lending a helping hand sorry.

Disclaimer: I *sob* do not *sob* own Naruto. *starts bawling in the emo corner*

"Blah"= talking

'_Blah'_= thinking

**'Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

'_Blah'_= demon thinking

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sun on her face. She frowned and cracked open an eye. Sighing she got up and took a quick shower. She put on a long sleeved red shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back and plain black pants and ninja shoes. She went to the kitchen to get breakfast and saw that her mother and cousin were already there.

Tsunade looked up once Sakura walked in. "Good morning Sakura." Sakura nodded not bothering to reply and went to the fridge to look for something to eat. Tsunade sighed. Sakura had been giving her and Shizune the silent treatment for about a week now. It came out of no where. One day she was talking to them and the next they were receiving the cold shoulder.

Sakura took an apple from the fridge and started eating it. Then she left the kitchen. She walked to her room and saw the scroll she gave Hinata was there, sitting on her bed. Her eyes lit up and she quickly opened it. Her eyes scanned the letter and smiled.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Wow this is so cool! I can't believe you made this! I have a lot to tell you. First: I'm finally friends with Shino-kun! I can't believe it! It all happened the day after you gave me the scroll. Iruka-sensei had us paired up so we could practice throwing weapons and I was paired with Shino-kun! My heart was racing when we started practicing._

_I was horrible! I kept missing the target no matter how hard I tried. Then he started helping me, and I fainted. I don't know why, but I did. When I woke up I was in the infirmary and he was in there. He asked if I was alright, I couldn't speak I was so embarrassed. So I just nodded._

_When we went back outside everyone was going back inside. Practice was over! I was so disappointed. But, when we went back inside he sat next to me! And ever since we've been friends!_

_Second: I'm getting better at training with my byakugan (spelling?). Neji is training with me now. It's hard, but fun. I can't wait to show you what I can do!_

_Oh Sakura I miss you! I wish we were still able to play together. At least we're still friends. I know that I would die if we weren't or if you moved. Then I would never be able to see you again! I have to go now, but always remember you're my best friend!_

_-Hinata_

Sakura had tears in her eyes at reading the last couple of sentences. There was that stupid word, moving. **'Hey now don't be sad. We don't know for sure whether or not we are moving to Suna. It's been a week now, and still mom has no answer from Suna. Maybe we won't move after all.**_**' **_

_'Inner-chan you and I both know that's a lie. We will move to Suna or somewhere else. It's just a matter of time.' _Inner was silent for a moment then asked, **'What about the pack?' **Sakura lifted up her left sleeve to look at the pack mark. _'They would come with us. I'm the pack leader, they need me.' _Sighing she pushed her sleeve down and left her room. She was just about to leave the house when she heard her cousin calling her.

She turned around and looked at Shizune. Shizune looked back at her. "Are you going out Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "Well...be back soon you still have training today." Shizune told her. Sakura nodded again then left. She went straight into the forest, and then to the meadow. No one was there so she laid down under the cherry tree to wait.

She started studying her pack mark. Her finger lightly traced the swirling fire and water. It was so peculiar. The mark was just there. It wasn't like a scar; with a scar you could feel the raised flesh. It was more like a birthmark. It was as if it was always on her skin.

**'Hey what do you think would happen if we put chakra on it?'** Sakura frowned, _'What are you talking about Inner?'_ Inner rolled her eyes, **'I'm talking about the mark. What if we put chakra on it? What do you think would happen?'** Sakura shrugged, _'Dunno, never tried it.' _

**'Let's try it out right now!'** Inner said biting her lip eagerly. Sakura sighed, _'Okay, whatever you say Inner.' _Sakura put her hand over the whole mark and pushed a little bit of chakra on to the mark. It started glowing and Sakura started freaking out_. __'OH MY GOD! INNER! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!' _Inner Sakura was also freaking out she was waving her arms around looking like she was about to cry. **'AHH! OUR ARM IS GONNA EXPLODE!'**

Sakura's eyes widened. _'EXPLODE! NOOO!' _Then there were three puffs of smoke in front or her. The smoke cleared to reveal three very confused pups.

"What the hell?"

"How did we get here?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Uhhh..." Sakura looked at the pups confused. Bara and Akashi turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura do you know how we got here? I mean we were on our way here but our marks started glowing then, POOF. Here we are." Bara said. "Yeah. It was weird." Akashi said.

"Hehehe." Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Well you see I was looking at the pack mark. I put just a teensy bit of chakra on it. Then it started glowing then you guys were here." Kimiko came out of the forest and walked to them. "I see you have figured out how to bring the pack to you."

"What do you mean I figured out how to bring the pack to me?" Sakura asked head cocked to the side. "I mean that is one of the many things the mark allows you to do." Kimiko sat down. Sakura looked at her mouth open. "You mean this mark can do more things?" Kimiko shut her eyes and lay down. "That is exactly what I mean."

Sakura looked at the mark with a new found curiosity. "What other things can it do?" Kimiko rolled onto her side with a sigh, "You have to find that out on your own." Sakura pouted at Kimiko's reply. Then she sighed and looked at the pups. "So...what do you guys want to do?" Kira jumped up. "Let's play a game!"

Akashi looked at him. "No. We should find out what other things the mark can do." Kira pouted, but sat down. "Okay, you said you put chakra on the mark right Sakura?" Bara asked. Sakura nodded "Let's try it out again. The three of us are going to run out into the forest. Count to twenty then put chakra onto the mark."

Then the pups ran into the forest. Sakura counted to twenty and put chakra on to the rose. But instead of three puffs of smoke there was only one. "What the? How come I'm the only one here?" Bara asked. Sakura quietly looked at the mark. "What happened….?" She murmured.

**'Maybe it's because you only put your hand on the rose. The first time we did it we covered the whole thing. And remember when we made the mark; we said the rose would represent Bara. Maybe that has something to do with it.' **Sakura's eyes widened, _'Inner you're a genius!' _Inner Sakura blushed.** 'Well...I try.'**

"Bara I think I know how it works watch!" Sakura put her hand on the water and pressed some chakra into it. This time Kira poofed up. "Hey girls!" He said, tail wagging. Sakura smiled then did the same to the fire. And just like Kira, Akashi poofed in. "How did you make it work Sakura?" Bara asked.

"Remember how we said the rose would represent you?" She nodded. "Well, when I put chakra on the rose you came. Then I did the same with Kira and Akashi. When I put chakra on the water Kira came. When I put chakra on the fire Akashi came." Bara nodded. "Makes sense, after all that is what represents us on the mark." Sakura smiled then looked at the mark. "Now we just have to figure out what else this mark can do."

"Hey Sakura." Sakura turned to Kira. "Did you find out if we're moving to Suna?" Sakura sighed and laid down on the grass. The pups went around her and laid down also. (Bara is on her left. Akashi is on her right. And Kira is being used as her pillow.) "No. I haven't been talking to my mom or cousin since I over heard them talking about it." She said as she lazily petted Akashi. "When are we going to meet them? Your mom and cousin I mean." Kira asked.

"When she decides stupid." Akashi growled. "Jeeze it was just a question." Kira grumbled. Sakura giggled. "I'll introduce you guys to them soon. Just not right now. I want to find out if we're moving first."

"That's fine Sakura. We understand." Bara said. Sakura turned to Bara. "I knew you guys would." Sakura sighed. "It's hard though, knowing that I might be moving. I already packed everything to. But I wonder if my mom is right. I wonder if Orochimaru really is going to come back for me. And if he does when?" Akashi turned to Sakura.

"We won't let him do anything to you Sakura." He said. "Yeah. He won't touch you." Bara said. "And if he does. We'll rip him limb from limb!" Kira giggled. "Thanks you guys. You're the best pack ever. I'm glad I'm your pack leader." Sakura said smiling and nestling into the pups' fur.

"We're a family now Sakura. So you can count on us when you need anything." Kira murmured. "I know." Sakura sighed. "I have to go now. It's time for my training with mom and cousin Shizune." Kira sprang up, "What! No don't go!" he said. Sakura smiled at him as she got up. "Can't I've got to go. Besides how will I be a strong pack leader if I don't train? If you want you guys can walk me to my house."

"OKAY!" He jumped up. "Come on let's take Sakura home!" Bara stood up. "Come on Akashi! Let's go!" Akashi was grumbling incoherent words under his breath and sent a glare toward his brother. Kira was unfazed and left to tell Kimiko that they were taking Sakura home. Sakura patted Akashi's head when he came up to stand next to her. "Don't hurt him. He just wants you guys to take me home."

Akashi rolled his eyes. "He didn't have to yell in my ear to get me up." He grumbled. Sakura giggled as Kira ran up to them. "Let's go!" Sakura nodded and the four headed into the forest. Soon enough they were able to see the Haruno Compound just ahead of the tree. "Here we are."

"You live in THAT! It's HUGE!" Kira exclaimed. Sakura shook her head. "If you think that's big you should see my friend Hinata's house. It's ten times bigger than this." Kira just stared at her, mouth wide open. "Shut your mouth before a fly lands in it and lays babies in it." Kira shut his mouth with a snap and stared at his brother.

"That really wouldn't happen would it?" Akashi didn't reply. "Akashi it wouldn't happen right?" When Akashi didn't reply Bara sighed. "Of course it wouldn't happen Kira." Kira sighed in relief. "Only mutant flies do that." His relief shattered and he started crying about mutant flies having babies in his mouth.

Sakura sighed. "Do you guys really have to be so mean to him?" They shrugged. "Fine whatever. Just don't mentally scar him forever." She said as she walked toward the compound. "BYE SAKURA! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Sakura waved at the pups as she went inside.

She was walking to the medical room to train with Shizune when she heard murmuring in the kitchen. "Minato got word from Suna." She heard her mom say. "What did the Kazekage say?" Her cousin said. "He's on his way to meet with us about moving there. He and his children will be here in three days." At that moment Sakura's world crashed down around her.

* * *

OH SNAP! BACK TO BACK UPDATING! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of The Wolf Mistress! (dun dun duuuuuuuuun).

As always please review! ^_^

-Linda Chicana


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Before anyone asks I know that I am updating day after day. And some of you may ask 'Why doesn't she just post it all in one chapter?' Well it is because I write the story publish it, and then I think of what my next chapter is so I'm like 'DAMNIT! Should've added this to the chapter!' So don't criticize me on this. I'm updating my story for you guys, be grateful.

**Mizz Hime-sama: **There I updated! Now I want my twenty little red dudes, my left side of the world, and my chocolate chip cookies please!

**Twisted Musalih: **You know what. I Love you. You don't say much in your reviews but you say such nice things. I think I'm gonna cry. You and all of my other reviewers make me feel like I can really write a story. *starts crying* Oh God don't look at me! Just read the story already! *goes into a corner*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

'_Blah'_= demon thinking

* * *

Sakura stood in the hall in shocked silence. **'Outer-chan we better go before they come out of the kitchen.' **Sakura backed away from the kitchen entrance toward her bedroom. Once she was finally there she closed the door and leaned against it. She slowly slid down, and sat on the floor, not sure what she should do next. **'Outer-chan, you okay?'**

'_Yeah. I'll be fine. I just don't know what to do now. We only have three days left in Konoha before we go to Suna…Possibly forever.' _Sakura looked at her desk and saw the scroll laying there. '**We'll have to tell Hinata. Should we tell her over the scroll or in person?' **Sakura got off the floor and picked the scroll up. She opened it up and read the familiar script again. She sat on her bed in quiet contemplation, scroll in hand. '_In person. It wouldn't be right to just tell her over a scroll. She'll be heart broken.' _She put the scroll back on the desk and took out a pen. **'What are you going to write?'**

'_I'm going to tell her to meet me in the park.' _She quickly scribbled it down and shut the scroll. '**I thought you were going to give it to her?' **Sakura rolled the scroll up and stared at it, _'I am.' _Inner frowned, **'Then why is it still here?' **Sakura bit her lip _'I'm scared. Once I do this I'll have to face her and tell her that I'm moving. I don't think I'm strong enough to do it.'_

'**We can do it tomorrow then. And we can bring the pups with us for extra support.' **Sakura sighed in relief, _'Alright, tomorrow we tell her.'_ Sakura lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She laid there for a couple of minutes until she heard footsteps outside her bedroom door.

The door opened to reveal her cousin. "Hey Sakura, you ready for our training?" Sakura looked at her cousin, then got off the bed and followed Shizune to the weapon room. "Today we're going to just work on handling weapons. So go pick one." Shizune said once they walked in.

As always Sakura picked a katana. Shizune followed suit, and the two went outside. They faced each other and unsheathed their katanas. "Today we will be fighting together. I think you have practiced your maneuverings on a dummy enough, it is time to test them out on a moving target."

Sakura nodded, and lifted the katana. She could just barely see her mother out of the corner of her eye, watching them. Then Shizune jumped at her and swung the katana. Sakura blocked it and barely jumped away before her cousin's knee could come in contact with her stomach.

Shizune came again and swung harder, and much faster. Sakura tried to keep up, but still she got a cut here and there. Nothing severe, but it showed she was hit. Narrowing her eyes Sakura jumped back. **'We have to get on the offensive. If we don't she'll win.'**

Sakura took a deep breath, and then launched herself at her cousin. **'Left. Duck. Jump and slash down.' **Doing as she was told she slashed down. Shizune was able to get out of the way, but Sakura could see the black strands falling. '**We got her.' **Sakura smirked. If Shizune was surprised she didn't show it. Instead she stood straight and nodded at Sakura. "Training is over. You did well; now go get something to eat."

Sakura nodded and walked inside to the weapon room. **'If only we were a little faster, we would've had her.' **Sakura put the katana back, and went to the kitchen. '_We have to work on our speed. Maybe we should get more weights to put on. I don't really feel these ones anymore.' _Inner nodded,**'Maybe that's what we need. Before we leave we should buy weights and other stuff.'**

'_Sounds good, we'll do it tomorrow after we tell Hinata.' _She opened the fridge and took out an apple. She sat at the table munching on it as her mother and cousin walked in. "Once your done meet me in our training ground." Sakura waved and her mother left. Sakura stood, took a giant bite out of her apple, and threw it away. She was about to leave when her cousin spoke up.

"You did real well today Sakura. You almost had me. Work on your speed and then you'll be a force to be reckoned with." Mutely Sakura nodded then exited the kitchen she turned toward the medical room and heard her cousin sigh. "Tsunade, you better tell her soon. If not I will."

Sakura continued down the hallway, thinking of what her cousin said. **'At least we know she'll tell us about moving.' **Sakura sighed, _'Yeah, I know. The question is when will mom tell us?'_ She walked into the medical room and sat down in one of the chairs. Not long after her mother came in. "Today I am going to see how much chakra you have so I can see which jutsu I can teach you."

Tsunade put her hand on her daughter's head and closed her eyes. A couple minutes later she opened them. "You have a lot of chakra Sakura. Now we must see which element you posses." Tsunade brought out a piece of paper and held it out to Sakura. "This is special paper. If you put some of your chakra into it, it will show which element you posses."

Sakura took the paper and pressed some chakra into it. Then the paper turned damp, split in half, and turned to ash. Sakura blinked. **'Is that supposed to happen?' **Sakura shrugged, _'Dunno. You think we broke it?'_

"Interesting." Sakura turned to her mother. "Sakura you posses three element out of the five elements." Sakura blinked again then looked at the ash in her hand. "You posses wind, water, and fire." Sakura's brow furrowed, '_Is that good?' _Inner Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I need to think of a way to train you with those elements. So how about we do some healing. Shall we?" Sakura nodded and watched as her mother brought out a fish.

"You are to heal this fish. It is dying which is why it's not moving. All you have to do is heal it until it starts moving again. Then you will put it back in this bucket okay?" Sakura nodded and her mother left. She put her hand on the fish and sent her chakra through it to see the damage. _'It's bleeding internally. I think I know how to fix this.'_

She started to heal the fish, once she stopped the internal bleeding she looked at it. **'How do we get it to move?' **_'Jump start its heart?' _Inner pumped her fist,**'Give it a go.'** Sakura sent her chakra to the fish's heart but nothing happened. **'Maybe we have to send a little more.' **Sakura sent her chakra to it again, still with no luck. **'Do it faster this time.'**

Sakura did it a third time and screamed when it suddenly started flailing about. **'Hurry! Grab it and put it in the water before it suffocates!'** Sakura grabbed the fish and gently put it into the bucket of water. It swam around a couple of times before settling onto one of the sides of the bucket.

She was staring at it, when her mother and cousin suddenly burst into the medical room. "What happened? Are you alright Sakura? Why'd you scream!" Her mother asked. Sakura pointed to the bucket,"I healed the fish." Is all Sakura said in reply. Her mother and cousin blinked then looked at the bucket. They saw the fish swimming slowly in circles.

Tsunade looked at her watch. "I left you in here about one hour ago. And you're already done? Is this the only fish you used?" Sakura nodded. Tsunade blinked surprised, "Wow…She did better than you Shizune!" Sakura was confused. What were they talking about? Shizune sighed and her head fell. "It took me three months and a whole lot of fish to do that."

"Hahaha! My daughter will be the greatest medic nin if she keeps this up!" Tsunade looked at Sakura and put her hand on her head. "Go to bed now Sakura. You need to rest." Quietly Sakura left the medical room and to her room. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes. She crawled into bed and turned toward the window.

'_Tomorrow we tell Hinata and the pack.' _**'Yup, big day tomorrow. Let's sleep, we're going to need it.' **Sakura shut her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~The Next Day~**

Sakura awoke the next day anxious. **'We have to send Hinata the scroll first.'** Sakura picked up the scroll, closed her eyes and thought of Hinata. When she opened them the scroll was gone. _'Time to get ready.' _Sighing Sakura left to do her daily routine (ya know brushing teeth, shower, etc.). When she came back to her room she saw the scroll on her bed. **'That was fast.'**

She opened the scroll to read Hinata's reply.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Alright I'll meet you at the park in two hours. I have to convince my dad to let me out, which will probably take a while. Then I'll have to make sure no one follows me. But, I will be there to see you. Until then, Ja ne!_

_-Hinata_

_'Okay we have two hours to get the pack and meet Hinata at the park.'_ Inner nodded, **'And then we have to go shopping for weights and other ninja gear.'** Sakura left her room and went to the kitchen. No one was there so she went to the fridge to find something to eat. She took out an apple and got a glass of water. She quickly ate the apple and gulped down the water.

She was heading out the door when her mother called for her. She turned around and went to where she heard her mother. She stopped in front of her mother's room and gently knocked on the door. A faint 'Come in' was heard and she entered. Tsunade looked at her daughter and smiled. "Hey baby."

"Hello okaa-san." Tsunade smile grew. "Sakura you don't have any training today or tomorrow okay." Sakura nodded. "I'm going out okaa-san." Tsunade nodded. "Alright, be careful." Sakura left, and this time she ran out of the compound before anyone else could call her back. She headed into the forest and soon came to the meadow. Kimiko and the pups were already there.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Kira ran at her and jumped. She fell to the ground upon impact and started giggling. "Hey Kira, how are you?" Akashi trotted up to them, "KIRA! Get your fat ass off of her!" Kira jumped off of Sakura and glared at his brother. "I'm not fat!...Right Bara?" Bara shook her head. "Don't bring me into this."

Sakura started laughing at their antics. "Oh I missed you guys. But today we're doing something different." The pups looked at her. "What do you mean Sakura?" Bara asked. "I mean you guys are going to come with me to talk to my friend." Kira tilted his head in confusion. "Who?"

"My friend Hinata. She's the Hyuuga Heiress." This time Akashi's head tilted. "Talk to her about what?" Sakura sighed. "About me moving to Suna." Bara nudged Sakura's side ,"When are we moving?" Sakura patted her head, "The Kazekage is going to be here tomorrow to talk to my mom about moving there. So we'll be moving soon...very soon." The pups nodded. "So...when are we going?"

Sakura looked at her watch. "Umm...in about an hour. So what do you guys want to do until then?" Kira jumped up "LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Sakura nodded. "What kind of game?" Kira thought for a moment, "Umm...I don't know." Akashi's eye twitched "How do you want to play a game and not know what game to play?" Kira shrugged and Akashi dropped his head. "My brother is a retard."

"How about we play...um..." Kira looked at Bara hopefully. "I got nothing." Kira dropped his head in defeat. "How about we just walk around the forest?" Sakura asked. Kira's head snapped up. "OKAY! I'll go tell Kimiko!" Then he ran to Kimiko. Everyone sweat dropped. **'Nothing can keep that boy sad for long.'** Sakura agreed with Inner Sakura. The pup was like a walking ball of sunshine. **'Tch, a very loud walking ball of sunshine.'**

Kira bounded over to them. "She said she doesn't care since we're a pack now. Just that we should stick together." They four walked into the forest for the next hour. It was quiet interesting. Kira was trying to chase stuff and every time he was about to catch it he would crash into something.

Once he crashed into Akashi. Akashi wasn't too happy about that. They pounced at each other and rolled into a bush. A couple of minutes later Akashi walked out without a scratch. When Sakura looked behind the bush she saw that Akashi had stuffed Kira's head into a rabbit hole. She was able to get him out with the help of Bara. After that Kira stayed away from his brother for the rest of the hour.

**'Not your typical stroll in the woods.'** Sakura laughed lightly, _'Yeah no kidding.'_ They arrived at the park and were waiting for Hinata. The pups were looking at the swings trying to figure out how to swing on shook her head when she saw Akashi pushed Kira with so much force, he flew off the swing and landed into the sand box. Akashi started laughing his butt off. Bara backed away from the swings a little bit. And Kira jumped up, a cloud of dirt around him and glared at his brother.

"SAKU-CHAN!" The pups turned to the person that yelled Sakura's name. Sakura's eyes lit up and she ran toward the person. "HINA-CHAN!" They hugged and the pups came up behind Sakura looking at Hinata. Hinata blinked when she saw the pups. "Who are these Sakura?" Sakura smiled. "This is Bara, Akashi, and Kira." She said pointing at each one.

"What's this mark on their left legs?" Sakura looked at the pups legs and saw the pack mark. "Oh, that. That's our pack mark. I have one too, see." She lifted her left sleeve to show Hinata her mark. "What do you mean pack mark? And why do you have it?" Sakura rolled her sleeve down before answering. "Pack mark as in it symbolizes them as a wolf pack. And I have it because I'm their pack leader."

"Wow. We've both done a lot in the past week or so." Sakura smirked. "Yeah, you and Shino friends. What next dating perhaps?" Sakura wiggled her eyebrows (not in the perverted way you sick, sick people. they're still only 7). Hinata turned crimson.

"Sakura!" Sakura laughed. "I'm just kidding Hinata...Or am I?" Hinata rolled her eyes. "Shut up you dork." Sakura smiled, but it soon disappeared when she remembered what she called Hinata there for.

"Hinata..." Hinata looked at her. "Yeah Sakura?"

"I...I'm moving."

"...Where..."

"Suna."

"When?"

"The Kazekage is coming tomorrow, so soon." Hinata nodded. She looked at Sakura with tears in her eyes. "I guess today may be the last time we see each other." Sakura sighed sadly, "Yeah." Hinata hugged her. "I'm going to miss you Sakura." Sakura hugged her back. "I'll miss you too Hinata." They pulled away and Hinata rubbed her eyes. "At least we already have a way to talk to each other." She said.

Sakura nodded. "It probably won't be that bad. I'll come back though. Okay? So don't cry Hinata." Hinata nodded. "I have to go back home now. So is this goodbye?" Sakura shook her head. "No Hinata. It's not a goodbye. It's a see you later." Hinata smiled and gave her one last hug. "Well then...goo- I mean, see you later."

"See you later Hinata." Her and the pups as Hinata left. Sakura took a deep breath. "Well...I did it. I told her and said goodbye." Bara sat next to Sakura, "You said see you later. That means you guys will see each other again." Bara said. "Yeah. Well come on. Let's go." Akashi looked at her. "Where?" Sakura turned to the pups. "We have to go shopping for ninja gear."

Kira wrinkled his nose. "Do we have to?" Sakura shook her head, "No. But I thought you would like to walk around the village with me." Kira perked up. "Around the village?" Sakura nodded, "Yes, but you three can't hurt each other when we're there." She gave a pointed look at Akashi, he looked away."Come on. Let's go before the shops close." Then the four went into the village.

The pups were fascinated with everything. They walked passed the Yamanaka flower shop and Sakura saw Bara looking at all the flowers through the window. She opened the door and the four went in. "The flowers are so pretty." Bara said.

They walked around the store for a little and stopped in front of the roses. "Hey that one looks just like our mark!" Kira was right the flower looked exactly like their mark. Sakura picked it up and took it to the register. She was happy when she saw Ino's mom instead of Ino herself.

"Hello Sakura." Sakura gave the woman a small smile, "Hello Miss Yamanaka. I would like to buy this rose please." Mrs. Yamanaka took the rose and rung up the price, "Sure thing." Sakura paid for the flower and they left. Then they went to the weapon store. "Alright you guys look for a good weapon for me."

The pups went around looking for a weapon for Sakura. Bara came back with senbon, kunai, and shuriken. Kira came back with wire, exploding tags, and light bombs. And Akashi came back with two twin katanas with wolves on took everything to the register and paid for it. Then she headed home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Sakura." And the pups headed into the put everything in her room then went to the kitchen for she ate she got ready for bed. She fell asleep thinking of the Kazekage coming the next day.

* * *

I finished. So here is my longest chapter yet. Please review!

-Linda Chicana


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hey people! How are ya? Here's the next chapter to my story, enjoy!

**SeverousHermione: **NOOOOO! DON'T MAKE MUTANT FLIES HAVE BABIES IN MY MOUTH! I UPDATED! CALL THEM OFF!

**Mizz Hime-sama: **Hmmm. Next week? HELL YEAH BABY! WORLD DOMINATION HERE I COME!

**rosygirl15: **Yes she will go to the academy for the last year. I'll try to build the story up to the teams. Mulan is my favorite movie! I already have it though. And is the story you're talking about 'Heart of Honor' by blitz-engle? 'Cause I have that on my favorite stories. It's AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

'_Blah'_= demon thinking

* * *

'**Today's the day.' **Sakura nodded, _'Yup.' _Sakura was lying in bed thinking of the coming Kazekage. **'You think mom will tell about moving today?' **Sakura got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. _'No.' _After brushing her teeth and taking a shower she changed into a plain white shirt, black pants, and her ninja shoes.

'**Why not?' **Sakura got out some cereal and milk. _'Because she said she'll tell us when she knows for sure if we're leaving.' _She sat at the table and started eating. **'When she gets an answer how do you think she'll tell us?'**

'_Dunno. At least it won't be a surprise since we already know about it.' _Shizune came into the kitchen. "Hey Sakura." Sakura nodded since her mouth was full. Shizune made herself some tea then sat at the table. "There won't be any training today." Sakura nodded. _'I wonder why…' _**'Probably so they can prepare the house for the Kazekage.' **

After Sakura was done eating she put her dishes away, and then went to her room. _'Let's train a little bit.'_Inner jumped up happily,**'OH! Let's use the twin katana we got yesterday!'** Sakura got the twin katana and went outside to train. She stood in the middle of the training ground and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and started swinging the swords testing out how fast she could swing with them.

Then she started her katana exercises. After about an hour of this she stopped. _'We need a better way of training with two swords.' _Inner scratched her head thoughtfully,**'Umm, how about a clone?' **Sakura made a clone. After looking at it for a little bit she lunged. Try as she might she couldn't hit it. _'Even though this thing is an illusion it can sure as hell dodge well.' _**'That's because it's us. It knows all of our moves.'**

Sakura frowned. '_Then we need to make up some new moves.' _She swung one katana at the clone's head then swung the other one at the clone's legs when it ducked. This time she hit the clone. Sakura watched as the clone's appearance wavered, like a reflection in water. **'Man if this thing was an enemy, there would be blood everywhere.' **

'_I wonder if there's a way to make a solid clone. Then we could really train.' _Sakura sighed and released the clone. **'Now what do we do?' **Sakura put her katana away, '_Let's go pack the rest of our stuff.' _Sakura went inside and headed to her room. She took out a small bag and started putting all of the weapons in it. (A/N the bag is the one that they wear on their thighs idk what its called can someone tell me.)

Then she set the pack on her bed with her twin katana. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 1 p.m. _'Let's go take on last walk around the village.'_

She left the compound and went on her final walk around the village. While she was walking she saw a man and three kids. The kids looked about her age. The tallest one was a girl with blonde hair in four short ponytails. Then there was a brunette boy. And lastly was the red haired boy with the kanji for love on his forehead.

'**Oh…my…gosh. HE HAS NO EYEBROWS!'** Sakura ignored Inner's comment about the boy and continued walking. She watched them in the corner of her eye as she walked past them. _'There's something about those kids…something powerful.'_

'**Forget about it. Let's just continue our walk.' **Doing as told she continued walking but the kids stayed in the back of her mind gnawing at her curiosity.

**~At the Haruno Compound~**

"Is that everything Shizune?" Tsunade was running around the compound making sure everything was presentable. Today she would get her answer on whether or not they could move to Suna and she was having a major case of butterflies.

"Yes Tsunade, that's everything. Hey do you know where Sakura is? I can't find her anywhere." Shizune said as she walked into the dining room. Tsunade whipped around to stare at Shizune. "What do you mean you can't find her!" Shizune shrugged. "Just that, I can't find her. She's not here."

Now Tsunade started panicking. "No! She needs to be here! What are we going to do!" They heard a knock at the door. "Oh no they're here! What am I going to do Shizune?" Shizune walked up to Tsunade and put her hands on her shoulders. "You are going to take a deep breath to calm down." Tsunade took a deep breath. "We'll figure out what to do about Sakura. For now you must stay calm if you want to leave a good impression on the Kazekage. Now go answer the door."

Tsunade nodded. "Right. Stay calm. Answer door. Leave good impression." Then she opened the door to reveal the Kazekage and his three children. "Hello Kazekage-sama. Please come in." Tsunade opened the door wider for the four to come in. She shut the door and turned to the Kazekage.

"It seems my daughter is not here right now…" The Kazekage nodded. "I can have my children look for her while we are taking." He said. "Alright. She should be somewhere around the village. Her name is Sakura. You can't miss her, just look for someone with pink hair." They nodded and left.

"Now." Tsunade and Shizune watched as the Kazekage sat at the table and folded his hands together. "How about we get down to business."

**~With Sakura~**

She had been walking around the village for a couple of hours now. She finally finished her final tour of the village. **'It's getting dark. We should head home now.'** She turned in the direction of the compound and started walking. When she was walking she saw that the same kids from earlier that day were out.

The blonde girl and brunette boy seemed to be arguing about something. _'Should we see if they need help?' _**'No. Let them figure it out for themselves.'** The red haired boy turned around and saw her. He said something to the other two and they stopped arguing. Then he pointed at her. The blonde haired girl screamed then. "SAKURA!"

Sakura was confused. How did they know her name? **'Do we know her?' **Sakura shook her head, _'No this is only the second time I've saw her.'_

The three ran up to her. "You're Sakura Haruno right?" Sakura nodded at the blonde girl. "Well my name's Temari Sabuko. And these are my brothers, Kankuro and Gaara." She pointed at the two boys. "Umm, hi." She gave a nervous wave. "We have been looking everywhere for you. Your mom and our dad are talking right now. They sent us to come find you." Temari said.

Sakura stiffened. _'They're the Kazekage's kids?' _Inner's eyes widened, _**'Whoa. Didn't see that coming.' **_Temari looked concerned. "Hey, you okay Sakura?" Slowly Sakura nodded her head. "Great! Come on let's go!" The four of them started walking to the Haruno Compound. _'This is really happening. Mom is really talking to the Kazekage about us moving.' _

"SAKURA!" The four stopped and looked around. _'Was that Kira?' _Inner nodded frantically,**'Yeah but where is he?'**

"Who was that Sakura?" Sakura looked at the Sand Siblings. "It was-"

"SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU!" **'Kira sounds scared. Maybe we should bring him here.' **Sakura lifted her left sleeve to see the mark. She put her hand over the water and pushed chakra into it. Then there was a poof and Kira was in front of her. "SAKURA!" Now Sakura was worried. Kira looked a little scared. "Kira what's wrong? What happened?"

"Akashi! He's hurt!" Sakura's eyes widened. "Where is he? What happened?"

"We were in the meadow and then there was that guy. Orochimaru. Kimiko told us to leave and make sure you were okay. We left and were running through the forest and then something jumped at me. I didn't see it so I couldn't dodge it but Akashi did. Sakura he took the hit for me! He's hurt and it's my entire fault!" Kira was in crying now.

"Take me to him now! Maybe I can still help him!" Kira began to transform, the water started forming around him. And Sakura saw the Sand Siblings backing away from them. They stared wide eyed and mouth open when the water disappeared showing Kira in his transformed state. He lay down and Sakura hopped on his back. She looked at the Sand Siblings. "Tell my mom I'll be home soon. I have something to do right now."

Then Kira took off into the forest. The trees and bushes were all a blur. Soon they came to a dome of earth. "BARA! OPEN UP, ITS US!" The earth started to crumble away and Sakura got off Kira and ran to Akashi. His shoulder was bloody and Sakura started healing him. Kira transformed back and walked up to them slowly.

"You okay Akashi?" Akashi opened his eyes at his brother's voice. He smiled. "Hey little brother. I'm fine. Just a scratch. How about you? Are you okay?" Kira nodded. "I'm fine." Sakura finished healing Akashi and stood up. Then Akashi stood up. "See little bro. Good as new." 

"What about Kimiko? Where is she?" The pups looked at Sakura. "She's still in the meadow." Sakura looked at Bara. "Come on then let's go." They ran to the meadow and saw a bloody Kimiko under the cherry tree. "KIMIKO!" Sakura ran to her and kneeled down by her head.

Kimiko opened an eye. "Hello Sakura." Sakura was crying. There was so much blood. Kimiko's once pure white fur was stained scarlet. Sakura tried to heal her but Kimiko shook her head. "It's too late for me now child." Sakura shook her head, "NO! I can heal you! You will LIVE!" Kimiko took a shuddering breath. "Don't waste your chakra on me. I know I'm dying."

Sakura saw that Kimiko's tail was starting to dissolve into blue dust, it was spiraling up. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME KIMIKO!" She hugged Kimiko around her neck. "Sakura, don't cry. I'll always be with you. Smile now Sakura, always smile Sakura. Take care of the pups for me 'kay. Don't forget them." 

Half of her was now gone. "Train, you four have great potential. Don't waste it on something stupid like revenge okay?" Sakura nodded, not able to talk around the ball in her throat. "And remember Sakura; always look towards the future not back. I love you four. Never forget that." The last of Kimiko dissolved and spiraled up toward the moon. Sakura's strangled cry was intertwined with three mournful wolf howls.

"She's gone. She's gone. She's gone." Sakura was rocking slightly back and forth muttering those three words to herself. The pups stood in front of her and she threw her arms around them. "It's okay Sakura." Bara murmured. "We're here. Were not going to leave you." Akashi told her. "I know." Sakura took a deep breath then stood up.

"Come on let's go home now." They left the meadow and went to the Haruno Compound. She opened the door and heard surprised gasps. She looked up and saw her mother, cousin, the Kazekage and his children. "SAKURA!" Her mother ran to her, before she could touch her though Sakura screamed. "NO!"

Her mother looked shocked. "Not now okaa-san…please." Tsunade shook her head. "You're bleeding Sakura!"

"No. This isn't my blood."

"Then who's is it Sakura.?"

Sakura turned away from Tsunade. "A dear friend's." She looked at the Kazekage then towards her mother. "I'm going to go take a bath. Tell me when we're moving. I already have everything packed up."

No one spoke; they just watched as she went to the bathroom and shut the door. Sakura looked in the mirror and saw that her white shirt was bloody and that she had blood smeared on her face and hair.

She turned the water on and stripped herself. She slowly got into the tub then nodded at the pups. "You guys too. Let's get clean." They crawled into the tub and the four just laid there.

Sakura could here the Kazekage talk through the wall. "I see that there are problems for you here in Konoha. You are allowed to come live in Suna. When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow. Can we leave to Suna tomorrow?" She heard her mom say. "That's fine. Well, till tomorrow." She heard as the Kazekage and his children left. Her mother and cousin then went to their rooms to pack.

Sighing Sakura looked at the pups. "Well tomorrow we're leaving to Suna. Let's finish cleaning up so we can go to bed." After finishing their bath, Sakura changed and made sure the pups were fully dried. They went to her room and lay down in the bed. "Get a good night sleep you guys. We have a big day tomorrow." Then the four went to sleep.

The next day Sakura and the pups were the first ones up. Sakura brushed her teeth and changed. She brought her stuff with her and set it down by the door. After a quick breakfast she and the pups went outside to wait for her mother and cousin.

They sat down under a tree and watched the clouds. "Today we are going to start a new life. We're going to train like Kimiko said and become the greatest pack ever." The pups looked at Sakura. "We'll get through this. I know it." They looked at the compound when her mother and cousin came out. "Ready to go Sakura?" Her mother said. Sakura merely stood up and headed in the direction of the village gates.

They were soon there and saw that the Kazekage, his children, and the Hokage were already there. Tsunade and Shizune went to greet the kages while Sakura went to greet the Sand Siblings. They stood there, not quite sure what to say.

"Sakura.." Sakura turned to the pups. "Yes." The pups looked at the three children nervously, "Who are these people?" Sakura blinked. "Oh. This is Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. They are the Kazekage's children. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara this is my pack. Bara, Akashi, and Kira."

They nodded to each other. "Come on kids. It's time to go." They turned to the Kazekage. "It's time to go to Suna." As they exited the Konoha gates Sakura turned around. "See you later Konoha." Then she and the pups ran to catch up with the rest of their traveling party.

* * *

I cried while making this chapter. I don't know if any of you guys did, but what ever I was very emotional writing this chapter. So please review.

-Linda Chicana


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hey my loyal readers and/or reviewers! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I feel so bad now! I'll try to update sooner!

**TwistedSanity: **No! Don't threaten me! That's not nice to do! Besides, if you do me and Mizz Hime-sama will send one of her little red dudes after you so HA! Try and beat THAT!

**rosygirl15: **I know Mulan is AWESOME! I can't believe it! There's going to be a 3rd movie! I love the songs too; I have them on my I-pod!

**RockinKunoichi94: **Yes I am trying to kill you with cliff hangers…OR AM I! *eye twitch*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura and Dark Zetsu

"Blah"= demon talking

'**We traveled three long days…TO LIVE IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESSERT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! IT'S HOT AND SANDY! I WANT TO GO BACK TO KONOHA!'** Sakura sighed and rubbed her head. They had just arrived to Suna and Inner was on a rampage. _'Inner-chan do you have to yell? You're giving me a headache.' _She whimpered as her head throbbed painfully.

Inner Sakura huffed, but she quieted down. Without the yelling in her head, Sakura's headache started to disappear. Looking around she had to give her mother an A+ for the most 'perfect' new place to live. '**Perfect my ass. We live in a dessert, a DESSERT! We've only been here 10 minutes and already I hate it here. I mean, who wants to live in a dessert?' **Inner growled.

Sakura shrugged, '_Maybe this is what mom wanted. I mean surely Orochimaru won't look here…right?'_ All she got in reply was a glare. She felt something nudge her leg and looked down. She saw Bara staring at her. "Yes Bara." She asked the pup. "Are you okay? You were spacing out for a while." Sakura nodded. "Where are we going?" Sakura looked at Kira. "I think we're going to our new home."

Kira nodded and they were quiet for the rest of their walk. They finally reached a two story house. Tsunade opened the front door and they walked in. "Say hello to our new home girls." Looking around Sakura saw that the house was pretty plain. "Go pick out a room and unpack Sakura. Then we are all going to have a family talk."

After telling the pups to stay in the living room, Sakura headed upstairs to find a room. She went to each of the five rooms and choose the room in the left corner of the hall. It was just like her old room back in Konoha. It had a medium size bed in the middle, a desk by the bed, a bathroom, a walk in closet, and a balcony.

She went to the closet and put all of her clothes away. Then she went to her desk and opened the drawers and put her weapons inside. She set her twin katana on top of the desk. She opened the balcony door and looked at was a beautiful place if you got past all the sand and heat. Sighing she headed downstairs for their family talk. She entered the living room and sat down to wait for her mother and cousin.

"Sakura-chan, are we going to tell your mom about us?" Sakura gave Kira a shrug in reply. They sat in silence for the rest of the wait. Finally Tsunade and Shizune came down the stairs and sat on the couch (Sakura is sitting on the floor w/the pups around her). "Sakura…" She looked at her mother. "Would you care to explain what happened in Konoha and why you have wolves?"

'**Well mother, the thing is I know that Orochimaru, your ex-teammate and raging psycho, did something to me when I was a baby. So now I'm fused with a demon wolf. At Konoha, the sister of the wolf I'm fused to was killed. All of the blood was hers'. Oh, and you see this mark on my arm, well this shows that I have a demon wolf pack. And guess what! I'm the pack leader! Tch, like that would go well with her.' **Inner said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sakura mentally growled at Inner Sakura. Sometimes her sarcasm was just not necessary. Sakura looked at her mother and cousin then at the pups. After a couple minutes of contemplation, she looked back at her family. "A friend of mine died in Konoha that was the blood you saw. And the one that killed her was…" She looked straight at Tsunade. "Orochimaru."

She saw Tsunade and Shizune stiffen at Orochimaru's name. "How…" Tsunade began but Sakura quickly cut her off, "From my friend." Then she rolled up her sleeve to show her mark. "This," She pointed at the mark, "Is a pack mark." Tsunade grabbed Sakura's arm and gently traced over the rose with her finger. "How and why did you get this?"

"I got it when the four of us," She pointed to the wolves, "Mixed our chakra together. And the reason I got it was because I'm their pack leader." Tsunade and Shizune just stared at Sakura, then the pups, then back again. "OH! And they're demon wolves." Sakura said. Tsunade sighed and let go of Sakura's arm. She rubbed her eyes then looked at her daughter. How in the hell did all of this happen to her daughter? Sighing again she waved at her daughter. "Go look around Suna; familiarize yourself with our new home."

Once Sakura and the pups had left the house she looked at Shizune. "Do you think this is all Orochimaru's fault?" Shizune shrugged, "Yes and No, He may be the reason some of what happened has happened. But I doubt he planned all of this." Shizune said after a moment of thought. She stood up and headed to the stairs. "Besides, it's not like he would come straight after Sakura now. We have some breathing room now, I suggest we get settled and up Sakura's training."

Tsunade followed Shizune up the stairs. "Maybe I should put her in the Suna Academy. Maybe that will help with her training." Shizune turned to Tsunade. "Whatever you think is best Tsunade." Then she walked into her room and shut the door. Tsunade went to her own room and sat on the bed. "Maybe that is what I'll do." She said to herself. "I'm going to enroll her into the Suna Academy, maybe she'll get some friends too." She looked out her window and sighed again. "I need a drink."

**~With Sakura~**

"Where are we going?" Sakura looked at Bara. "Don't know." Kira jumped up. "Let's play a game!" Sakura stopped and leaned against the wall, "What kind of game?" She asked warily. "Let's play tag!" Kira said, his tail wagging rapidly. Akashi sighed, "We can't play tag unless we know our way around Suna." Kira frowned. "Oh yeah…" Sakura looked at Kira. "When we know our way around we'll play." Kira pouted, "Okay…" Sakura rounded the corner and collided into something. She shut her eyes and gripped her head in pain. "Ow…that hurt."

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Sakura opened her eyes to stare at the cursing boy in front of her. He looked about her age and had shoulder length silver hair. When he stared at her she noticed he had purple/pink eyes. "What the fuck are you staring at?" He growled. Sakura blinked. "Didn't you hear me ya stupid bitch! What are you fucking staring at!" The boy said again this time glaring at her.

Akashi jumped in front of Sakura and growled at the boy. "Don't talk to her like that!" Kira and Bara came up on both side of him and the three growled at the boy. "Hidan what did you do now?" The boy looked behind him and scowled. "I didn't do fucking anything!" Behind Hidan were a couple of boys. One had two toned skin color with a plant thing around his head, another was dark skinned with a mask on half of his face, a blue boy, and there was a blonde boy.

"Obviously you did something to piss them off yeah." The blonde boy said. Hidan frowned and stood up. "Shut the fuck up Deidara!" The blonde bristled, "What if I don't want to?" He said and took a step toward Hidan. "Then I'm gonna have to fucking shut it for you!" Now both boys were in each others' face. The blue boy rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura. "You okay? This retard didn't do anything did he?" Akashi replied to the question. "The stupid boy was talking bad to Sakura!"

The blue boy smiled at Sakura. "Yeah Hidan does that. But don't worry, he's not bad, just an ass." Sakura nodded and stood up. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, that's Zetsu," He pointed to the plant boy, "Kakuzu," The dark skinned boy, "Deidara," Blonde boy, "And Hidan." The cursing boy.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My family and I just moved here." Kisame nodded. "Come on, we'll show you around." She ran to catch up with Kisame. She looked behind her and saw that only Kakuzu and Zetsu were following. "Is it okay that we left them there?" He looked behind him and smiled. "Yeah, they'll figure out we're gone sooner or later." He took her through the whole village until they were back at the spot they first met at. And, much to her concern, Hidan and Deidara were still in the position they left them in.

She leaned over to Kisame and whispered, "Is it normal to just stand there, in each others' faces, giving death glares? And not do anything else?" Kisame chuckled, "For them it is." They stood there, waiting to see if they would stop. Finally Zetsu lost his patience. "Will you two stop it already? **Before I make you stop." **Sakura looked at Zetsu; he had a soft voice and a deep voice. **'Did you hear that?'** Inner said. _'Yeah, he has two different voices.' _Hidan and Deidara stopped glaring at each other and stared at them.

"Zetsu has a split personality." Sakura looked at Kisame. "His white side is the nicer side that one speaks softly. His dark side is mean, that's the deep voice." Inner cocked her head to the side, **'So he's kind of like us?' **Sakura shrugged, _'I guess, but you're in my head.'_

"Come on you guys, let's go home." Kisame said and the boys started walking away. Sakura looked at the pups. Bara glanced up at her "Now what do we do?" Sakura shrugged. "I guess we go home now." They turned to start walking home. "HEY PINKY!" Sakura's eye twitched and she slowly turned around. She saw Kisame with his hands cupped around his mouth. "WE'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW! RIGHT HERE!" She waved her hand at him, choosing not to yell. He smiled and walked down the street disappearing when he turned the corner.

"Well, I guess we know what we're doing tomorrow." Sakura said and let her hand fall to her side. Akashi huffed. "Whatever…they just better not be mean to you." Sakura looked at him and smirked. "Aww! You do care!" She hugged him and he turned away from her. Bara was giggling at Akashi's obvious embarrassment. He glared at her. "Don't look at me like that." He turned away from her. Kira started laughing at his brother. "Haha! You got two girls telling you what to do."

"Alright no fighting." Sakura sighed, "Let's go…home." And so, Sakura and the pups walked home, only to find that Tsunade was drunk. Sakura stood in front of the weird sight. Shizune had the sake bottle and was trying to keep it away from Tsunade. Tsunade, wanting her sake, was trying to get it from her. This lead to a multitude of broken furniture, holes in numerous walls, and Shizune with one hand in Tsunade's face and the other with the sake bottle extended as far away from Tsunade she could without hurting herself.

"No more sake Tsunade! You already drank ten bottles!" Shizune growled. Tsunade pouted and leaned more on Shizune's hand. "Aww, come on Shizune! Just a little more! Pleeeeeeeeeease!" The busty woman begged. Shizune frowned and pushed Tsunade away. Tsunade fell onto a, surprisingly whole, couch. "No more and that's THAT!" Shizune told her with a firm voice. Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, pouted, and turned away from Shizune.

Shizune went to the kitchen and put the sake away. She turned and smiled at Sakura. "Are you hungry Sakura? I can make you something real quick if you like." Sakura nodded, "Yes please." Shizune looked at the pups. "Do you three want anything?" The pups nodded.

Shizune smiled. "Alright, I'll see if I can get you four something." Sakura sat on the couch next to her mother while the pups curled up on the floor. Tsunade wrapped an arm around her daughter and let out a content sigh. "I love you Sakura. I know it's going to be hard adjusting here. But I want you to know that I did this for you. I did this to keep you safe from Orochimaru the way I couldn't for your dad and uncle."

Sakura looked up at her mom and saw that she was tearing up. "I know mom. And I love you too." Tsunade smiled and hugged her tighter. Shizune finished the small dinner and went to tell the others, but saw that they were asleep. She smiled and got a blanket to put around them. She walked upstairs to her room and stopped at the top. "Goodnight." Then she went to her room to sleep.

I'm done! I know it's not the longest especially after I made you guys wait... But hey *shrugs* I'm trying. Anywho review!

-Linda Chicana


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hey everyone! Sadly my break is over. So I will be updating about once a week again.

**TwistedSanity: **Fine I won't send the little red dudes after you…*whispers* stupid evil person trying to kill me with poisoned chocolate…

**Mizz Hime-sama: **Can't believe I spelled his name wrong! Thank You I'll fix his name! Tell your granddad I said thanks! WHOOO! OH YEAH! WE'RE GONNA RULE THE WORLD!

**SeverousHermione: **Aww. Thank You!

**rosygirl15: **Ummmm…yeah…I'm not going to have the Sasori and Itachi fight. Sorry if this disappointed you. And I couldn't kill Hidan! He's awesome! For you, I will have her say that to Sasuke. Yes, Sakura will be friends with the Sand Siblings. She will still be friends with Hinata. And yes, Naruto has the Kyuubi. Can't wait for your next round of questions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura and Dark Zetsu

"Blah"= demon talking

"Sakura." Sakura grumbled in her sleep. "Sakura." She squeezed her eyes tighter. "Sakura." She sighed. "What Shizune?" Shizune smiled triumphantly. "Time for you to wake up." Groaning Sakura sat up and blinked her blurry eyes. Once her eyes cleared she frowned at her mother and cousin, they were fully clothed.

"Where you guys going?" She asked. "Shizune and I are going to talk to the Kazekage about you enrolling into Suna Academy." Tsunade told her. Now Sakura was wide awake. "Really!" Her mother nodded. Sakura let out a squeal and hopped onto her mother, Tsunade laughed at this. "Sakura, if I'm going to enroll you, you have to let me go." Sakura quickly let Tsunade go and smiled a huge smile. "What are you still doing here? Go and enroll me already!"

Tsunade laughed again and nodded. "Alright we're going. Eat, then you can go walk around the village." Sakura nodded and Tsunade and Shizune left. Sakura squealed again and started hopping on the couch. "I'm going to the academy! I'm going to the academy!" She chanted while hopping. Kira jumped on the couch and started hopping with her. Sakura smiled and the two chanted louder.

Akashi groaned. "Can't you two let me sleep?" Bara hopped on him. He groaned louder at her weight on top of him. "Come on! Sakura's going to train to be a ninja! You should be happy!" Akashi rolled his eyes and shoved her off of himself. "I am happy. But that doesn't mean I want to be woken up to their chanting about it." Sakura and Kira stopped hopping and smiled at him. "Aw, come on Akashi! It was time you woke up anyway." Kira told his brother.

Akashi grumbled something incoherent and looked at Sakura. "Your mom said you had to eat before we can walk around. So go eat and then we can go meet those boys from yesterday." Sakura hopped off the couch,"Oh yeah." Sakura walked to the kitchen and took out what Shizune had made for them last night. She heated it up in the microwave (A/N this is my story so there's microwaves). Putting the pups' food on three plates, she set them on the ground.

She sat at the table and the four ate their food. After that Sakura went upstairs to her room and brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and changed into a red short sleeve shirt and black shorts. Bounding down the stairs she ran to the door. "Come on let's go!" She and the pups ran to the corner they met the boys at and waited. Ten minutes into waiting Kira sighed. "When are they gonna come?" Sakura shrugged. "Dunno, Kisame didn't say when to meet them."

Kira groaned. "I'm going to die of boredom." Akashi rolled his eyes at his brother. "God, you are so annoying." Instead of replying Kira just huffed and lay down on the ground. Shaking her head at the two, Bara turned to Sakura. "What can we do to pass the time Sakura?" Sakura sat down next to the pups and cradled her head in her hands. "We could…oh I don't know…play a game?"

Kira hopped up. "Let's play tag!"  Inner groaned, '**God, what is with that boy and tag?' **Sakura shrugged at Inner, but nodded at Kira all the same. "Okay. Tag it is. And you," she pointed at Kira, "Are it."

"OKAY!" Kira shut his eyes and started counting. The three bolted and were far away from him by the count of two. Sakura had no idea where Akashi and Bara were, but she was sure that Kira would go for Akashi first. Now all she had to do was make sure Kira wouldn't find her, just in case he surprised her and chose to find his brother last.

'**Good luck with that. He's a wolf, a DEMON wolf. He has like, super senses. And he's also the fastest out of the three pups. I don't know how we're going to out run that little fur ball if he finds us.'** Oh great, she forgot about that part. They were demon wolves. Wolves and all animals in general, had better senses then humans. And to top it off, because he was small and had a natural water and air element, he was insanely fast. That was probably the reason she was able to save Akashi when she rode him back in Konoha.

Just how was she going to be able to stay safe in this game? She couldn't hide; he would just sniff her out. And she couldn't out run him. Sure she was fast, but not as fast as him. She stopped in her running to think about this. _'Okay so I can't outrun him and I can't hide…what else can I do?'_ She looked around to see if she could figure it out. She leaned against a wall. She heard Kira howl and panicked a little. He was already done counting? Now what could she do? It wouldn't take him long to find her. She threw her head back and groaned when it hit the wall behind her.

She glared at the wall, blinked, and smiled. _'Wolves can't climb walls!' _But then Inner just had to say something. **'Regular wolves can't climb walls, but he's a demon remember. Who knows what he can do? And besides, if the pups are anything like the Inuzuka's Nin Dogs…I'm pretty sure they can jump onto the walls.'**

Sakura groaned at Inner. Did she really have to do that? Couldn't she let Sakura have a moment? No. She always has to shoot her down. **'Damn straight.'** Sakura rolled her eyes. She heard another, much closer, howl. _'It's now or never.' _Then she hopped onto the wall. **'If we're going to do this, you have to get onto a higher wall. Or else he'll see us on this little one.' **

'_Oh, now you got something nice and helpful to say?' _Inner glared at her,**'We are not going to get caught by the fur ball. So get to hopping.'** Choosing not to reply, Sakura did as told and hopped higher until she was on a rather high roof of a house. She lay down by the edge and waited. She didn't have to wait long because Kira came into sight not even five seconds later.

Pressing herself as flat as she could she watched as he sniffed the ground where she use to be. He looked around then finally shot down the street. Waiting a couple of minutes to be sure he was gone, she sat up and smiled, '_I can't believe it worked!' _Inner rolled her eyes,**'Either that, or he's stupider than I thought.' **Sakura frowned, _'Whatever Inner. Let's just get to the base and we're safe.'_

Deciding not to jump back on the ground in case Kira was still there, Sakura continued hopping on the buildings. Before long she saw where they all started the game at. She hopped onto the wall and sat, waiting for the pups to come back. **'Hopefully they will be gone for a while. Let's take a nap.'** Sakura shut her eyes and succumbed to the tiredness Inner sent her.

"Wake her up." Sakura twitched slightly. "No you wake her up yeah." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tighter. (A/N déjà vu anyone.) "I'm not going to wake her up. Girls get scary." Sakura sighed. "I'll wake her up. **Babies." **Sakura finally opened her eyes, screamed, and smacked whoever it was that was in her face. "**ARHG" **Sakura sat up and had her hand over her face, watching Zetsu as he clutched his now swollen cheek.

"I'm so sorry Zetsu!" Deidara and Kisame were laughing their asses off while Sakura kneeled down to see how much damage she had done to Zetsu. "Here Zetsu, let me heal it." Sakura laid her hand on Zetsu cheek and healed it. After she was done she set her hands in her lap. "I really am sorry. You scared me so I smacked you…do you forgive me?"

"What's done is done. No hard feelings. **But if those two don't shut up I might kill them." **Kisame wiped a tear from his eye and said, "That was hilarious." Deidara nodded as he tried to calm himself, with no success. Then three giant wolves popped up out of no where and Deidara gave a yelp of surprise. "Are you alright Sakura? What happened? Why'd you scream?" The three wolves asked at the same time.

Sakura sighed. **'It seems like a lot of déjà vu is going on today…' **Sakura agreed with Inner and looked at the pups. "I'm fine." She stood up and twirled. "See, nothings hurt. Now transform back before you scare someone to death." Doing as told they transformed back. They walked up to her. "We're glad you're fine." Bara said. "Yeah! We taught that Orochimaru came and was trying to hurt you or something!" Kira said. "We're sorry though, for coming transformed. We were scared we were having a repeat of Konoha, only with you leaving us this time." Akashi said.

Sakura nodded. "I don't think we will have a repeat of that so soon. He'll probably wait awhile. Thanks for worrying though." Sakura turned to the three, very shocked, boys. "Umm…" Kisame was the first to shake out of it. He smiled at her. "Today we were going to take you to meet everyone else."

"There are more of you guys?" Sakura was shocked; there was more of this misfit group? Maybe, just maybe, if they liked her she could actually have friends…beside Hinata of course. "You bet," Deidara said, "we'll tell you more when we get there yeah." Sakura nodded and looked at all three boys. They stared right back.

"Aren't you guys going to take me to them?" She asked. Kisame nodded and headed down the street. She followed and soon they were at a house bigger than hers. **'How many do you think live here?'** She shrugged at Inner's question and followed the boys inside. "HEY! WE'RE HOME! AND WE GOT COMPANY!" Sakura saw that the pups winced at Kisame's yelling and patted them slightly to comfort them.

She heard thumping and was suddenly knocked down by a black blur. "HELLO!" The blur yelled. Sakura looked at the blur and saw that it was a boy about her age smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen. "Umm…hello?" The boy smiled bigger and tightened his hold on her. **'I hope his face splits in half before he suffocates us!'**

Sakura agreed and tried to pry the boy off of her with no success. "Get off her yeah. You're going to kill her." The boy let go and Sakura took a gulp of air. She gave Deidara a grateful look and he nodded. "That's Uchiha Tobi yeah. He's a retard, and he's from Konoha like you." Sakura blinked. Did he just say Uchiha? She looked at the boy, he was still smiling. She looked at Deidara and pointed at Tobi.

"He's an Uchiha?" Deidara nodded. "Aren't Uchihas supposed to be arrogant, unemotional, and total emos?" Kisame and Deidara laughed at her statement. Zetsu had a straight face, although his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Tobi puffed up his cheeks. "I'm not like them. I don't want to be like that. They didn't like that and sent me here as 'punishment'." Tobi rolled his eyes. "Their punishment is actually what I needed. I like it here."

Sakura nodded. Then she heard arguing. She looked at the stairs and saw Kakuzu and Hidan were walking down. Once they saw her though they stopped their arguing and waved and said hello to her. She waved back. "Pein and Konan are out, Itachi is somewhere, and Sasori is with his family, so she'll have to meet them later." Kakuzu told Kisame.

Kisame sighed, "Fine." He looked at Sakura. "Come on, let's go and see if we can find them." They group left the house and headed to the Kazekage's house. Deidara knocked on the door. As they waited for someone to answer Sakura turned to Tobi. "Why are we at the Kazekage's house?" She asked. "Because Sasori is the Kazekage's nephew." He told her. **'Wow…the Kazekage's nephew huh? Did NOT, see that coming.'**

Sakura couldn't help but agree; these misfits had connections. **'Ya think they use this Sasori to get out of trouble?' **Sakura shrugged, _'Dunno…guess it depends on the situation.'_ The door opened to reveal a boy with red hair and brown eyes a little older than herself. He sighed and looked at the boys, leaning against the doorframe he started talking.

"What is it this time? Did you scare someone? Destroy a building again? Did Tobi go into one of his hugging fits?" He looked straight a Tobi, who was looking at everything but him. Sasori then noticed Sakura. He pointed at her, "Who's this?"

"She is the reason we're here." Kisame told him. "She is the person we're supposed to meet?" Kisame nodded. "Well then, hello I'm Aksuna no Sasori." Sakura waved at him, "Him Haruno Sakura, and these are Bara, Akashi, and Kira." Sasori nodded and turned to Kisame. "You need anything else?"

"Yeah, do you know where Itachi, Pein, and Konan are?" Sasori shook his head. "No. But I'll help you guys find them." He leaned back into the house and yelled that he was going out. He closed the door and the group went off to find the missing members of the group.

After about ten minutes of looking they stopped at a little dango shop. Kisame went in and came out with a boy as tall as he with long raven hair, onyx eyes, and two stress lines running down his face. "This is Uchiha Itachi." He looked at Sakura and nodded. "Kisame has told me you just moved here, am I correct?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah, my family and I moved here yesterday."

"Hey Itachi, do you know where Konan and Pein are?" Sasori asked. "No." Tobi sighed. "Where could they be?"

"They may be out buying more paper for Konan." Itachi told him. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "They better not be using a lot of money for that." Itachi shrugged. "The only way to find out is if you go." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes more and turned on his heel and headed to the paper store. And sure enough they were there. Kakuzu walked up to them and looked at the large stack of paper in an orange haired boy's hands.

"How much?" The blue haired girl shrugged. "As much as it was to get it." Kakuzu sighed and said something about people wasting money. The blue haired girl looked at her. "Oh. Hello. I'm Konan and this is Pein. Who are you?" Sakura waved to her, "Haruno Sakura. My family and I just moved here." Konan smiled. "Finally, another girl in this group. I thought I was going to die with all of these boys. Come on let's go talk at home." And so Sakura spent the rest of the day at the Akatsuki house (Konan told her when they gave her a tour of the house). Sakura was just leaving to head home when Konan asked her about her mark on her arm. "This? Oh it's a pack mark."

At the Akatsuki's confused expression Sakura smiled. "A pack mark meaning I belong to a pack. That is me and the pups. I'll tell you more about it when I learn more about it. But right now I have to get home before my mom and cousin get worried." Pein cocked his head to the side, "Mother and cousin?" Sakura nodded, "Yeah, that's all the family I have. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She was about to head out but stopped. "Actually I won't. I'm going to the academy tomorrow."

"We go there too!" Tobi said. Sakura smiled, "Then I guess I'll see you guys at the academy! Bye!" She and the pups ran home. Tsunade and Shizune were already there with dinner made. "How was your day Sakura?" Shizune asked. "It was fine…am I in the academy now?" Tsunade nodded. "Yes, you begin tomorrow." Sakura gave a little squeal and hugged her mom.

"Thank you!" Tsunade laughed. "Alright, time to eat." They sat down ate, then headed off to their rooms. After getting ready for bed she lay down. _'Tomorrow we go.' _**'Yup.'** After saying goodnight to the pups she fell asleep, dreaming of her official start of becoming the world's greatest kunoichi.

Okay I know my tag scene was kinda stupid, but I wanted to finally put in Kira's game of tag. I was getting sad having him be disappointed at not playing. So as always review! And if you want me to do anything in the new chapters just say it and I'll try to put it in!

-Linda Chicana


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Okay peoples before there is any confusion, this next chapter has a time skip. So it's 10 years later. So everyone is 17-19 years of age. And Tobi is not Madara!

**Mizz Hime-sama: **I'm still going to have Tobi act cheerful and childish. Since I didn't have him say much I didn't put his personality in it…and also because I'm lazy. Oh, and I'm not going to have him speak in third person 'cause I'm lazy like that!

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx: **Tobi isn't going to be smart. 'Cause I was just lazy in the last chapter. So you'll still have the funny/childish Tobi! Sakura will kick Sasuke's ass, Karin's ass, Orochimaru's ass, and others.

**rosygirl15: **I'm not going to have Akatsuki a bad group. Tobi was sent to Suna as punishment for not acting like a normal Uchiha and Itachi just left with him. Uh…I don't know why Naruto is more loved…I kind of just made it that way. I know I made Sasori way younger. But it's my story so I can do that. Hinata will get with Shino (didn't I already make this obvious?). TenxNeji? Possibly. KibaxIno? Not likely. SakuxGaara? Don't know. Don't know if I'll make Sakura and Ino friends. I'll try to have Sakura, Konan, & Temari do that. I was going to have her get the bell and have Sasuke in the ground anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

A young pink haired girl was on top of the roof of the Kazekage's building in Suna. She was watching Suna's citizens go about their day. She had been on the building for awhile now and did not seem to want to leave anytime soon. "SAKURA-CHAN!" The young woman did not react to the person calling her name. "SAKURA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?" Sighing she looked up at the sky, staring at the mixed colors of the sky she jumped off the roof.

No one looked at her when she landed on the ground. She just kept walking, hoping to leave behind the voice that was calling her. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Picking up her pace she tried to get some distance between the voice and herself. Rounding a corner she nearly collided into some civilians. Muttering a quick apology she continued on.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Inner was wide eyed, **'Good God we can't seem to shake him!' **Now she started running. She finally saw her objective in view. Quickly looking around she sprinted to it. "I FOUND YOU!" Turning around she saw a boy with black hair, tan skin, and a lean figure point a finger at her.

'**OH MY KAMI! HURRY BEFORE HE GETS US!' **Turning back around she pumped chakra into her feet so she could speed up. The boy ran after her. '**ALMOST THERE!' **With one final burst of chakra she was able to reach her objective. Putting her hand on the wall she smiled and yelled, "SAFE!" She smirked and turned around to see the boy frozen, his hand an inch away from her.

He dropped his head in defeat. With her free hand she patted his head. "It's okay Tobi. Maybe next time you'll get me." He lifted his head to look at her. She could see that he was crying anime tears. "But Sakura-chan! You always win at TAG!" Sakura smiled. "I know." Then she turned around and went into the house. A sulking Tobi followed her. She went straight to her room. Tobi waited at her bedroom door and watched as she started packing things. "Do you really have to leave Sakura?" She stopped packing to look at him. "Yes Tobi, I do."

"But-" She shook her head. "No buts Tobi. I'm finally going back. After ten long years, mom is finally taking me back." Tobi nodded his head. "Have fun back in Konoha. Just don't forget about your friends in Suna." She smiled, "I could never forget about you guys." She turned around to finish packing. "Besides, you guys have that scroll I gave you so we can talk. And if you don't want to do that, come to Konoha with us. The Haruno Compound is big enough for you guys to live with us."

Tobi shook his head. "I don't know. My family might not like that…" Sakura's face scrunched up at the mention of the Uchiha family. "Forget about them, you and Itachi have been her for awhile. I'm sure they won't care." Tobi didn't reply. Sakura sighed, "Fine. Stay here. I'm still going and will not forget you guys." She strapped her twin katana to her back, put on her weapon pouch, and picked up her back pack.

She threw her back pack at Tobi, who gave a small 'oof' when it hit his stomach. "You're holding that for me."

She walked past him and went down stairs. She walked out the door and looked around. _'Where are my pups?' _Inner sighed, **'Just summon them so we don't have to search all of Suna.' ** Sakura put her hand on the mark and pushed some chakra onto it. There were three poofs and three fully grown wolves were in front of her. "Come on, it's time to go." She told them; they nodded and the four left to the Suna gates.

Tobi walked outside only to see he was alone. After about five minutes of standing outside he realized something. "She left me." He said out loud. He sniffed, "She left me here…" He slowly started walking to the gates, crying about being left alone.

Sakura and her pups finally reached the gates and were met with a large group of people there to see her off. She saw Tsunade and Shizune were talking to the Kazekage and walked to her friends. "Hey you guys." She said once she reached them. Temari and Konan jumped on her. They had tears in their eyes. "Good luck in Konoha Sakura." Konan said. "Yeah, go wreak havoc on the bastards who were mean to you!" Temari told her. Sakura laughed and nodded.

Kisame smiled, "Tear 'em to pieces pinky." Sakura gave him a smile. "Will do shark boy."

"Give my brother my regards." Sakura nodded to Itachi.

"Show them your new skills Sakura." Sasori said. "And show them that art is a Bang yeah!" Sasori rolled his eyes at Deidara.

"Don't waste your money." Kakuzu told her. "Whatever you fucking do, don't forget to sacrifice daily!" She shook her head at Hidan.

"Try not to kill people." Zetsu said. "And remember your always part of Akatsuki here." Pein told her.

"We're gonna miss you." Kankuro said. "Yeah…we'll miss you." Garra told her. Sakura smiled at the whole group.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too." Sakura said. Pein handed her a scroll. At her confused look he explained. "It's full of good bye presents we got you." She smiled and tucked the scroll into her weapons pouch, "Thanks you guys." She took her back pack from Tobi (he came when they were saying goodbye). "I'll see you guys later." She went to her mom and cousin and they left Suna.

**~Three Days Later~**

The Konoha Gates were finally in view. The six speed up and were soon within the Konoha Gates. They went to the Haruno Compound. It was still the same. Sakura smiled, she was finally home. She walked to her room and shut the door behind her and the pups. She then started to unpack and put her things away. She took a quick shower and lay on her bed. She gave a content sigh as the pups lay around her.

"Sakura me and Shizune are headed to the Hokage's Office. We'll be back later." Tsunade said. "Alright mom!" Sakura heard the door shut and sighed. "What do you guys want to do?" "Sleep." Sakura rolled her eyes at Akashi. "It's still too early to sleep."

"Let's train." Bara chirped. Sakura nodded and got up. "Alright let's go outside and train." They went outside and formed a wide circle, facing each other. "Whenever you guys are ready." The pups transformed and leaped at Sakura.

**~Some Hours Later~**

Sakura and the pups lay on the ground panting. "That was a good spar today you guys." She sat up and went inside the pups followed. Sakura made them a quick dinner and they ate. Then Sakura took another shower and headed to her room. She took out the scroll Pein gave her and opened it. She released the jutsu; thirteen presents appeared on her bed.

Pein- Akatsuki ring with kanji for loyal

Konan- origami flower

Itachi- a new set of kunai knives

Kisame- a sword

Deidara- clay sculpture of the pups

Sasori- a geisha puppet

Zetsu- weapons disguised as hair ornaments

Kakuzu- money (Sakura couldn't believe it)

Hidan- necklace with a Janshin symbol

Tobi- a wolf mask (he makes masks)

Temari- two battle fans (regular size)

Kankuro- a picture of the whole group

Garra- a sand forehead protector

'**Aww. They love us.' **After putting the presents away Sakura got ready for bed. Then she fell asleep.

Okay I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to have when she goes to the Leaf Academy a chapter all of it's own. So review!

-Linda Chicana


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hello my lovely fans! I just want to say that I appreciate that you guys read this story and that you review! I love you all! And here is my next chapter!

**Twisted Musalih: **I want to put Sakura with someone but I'm not sure who. When I get farther in the story I'll probably put a poll up for it.

**konnichiha yoshi-chan: **I totally forgot to have what she looks like! Thanks for reminding me! Now I can show you guys how totally badass Sakura is.

**Mizz Hime-sama: **Their ages range from 17-19 but Sakura is definitely 17. Sorry for the confusion.

**rosygirl15: **I'll put Naruto with whomever you guys want me to put him with. And yes, Sasuke is a major chicken ass! XD Sakura is 17 in this story now. I am going to have Sakura befriend others, but I think I'll keep Hinata as her main Konoha friend.

**anime fan #01: **I see you read the whole thing in one go…YAYZ! I thank you for your praise on how I do her split personality! Yeah, I'm going to have her both Sand and Leaf because she is from Leaf, but she began training officially in Sand. And again, thank you on the praise on my writing style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

Sakura stared at her ceiling, debating on whether or not to get out of bed. She had woken up at about 4 A.M and could not get back to sleep. She knew the Konoha Academy started at 8 A.M. She let out a sigh and decided to just get up. She sat up and looked around her room...in the Haruno Compound…not in Suna. She smiled at the thought. **'Yeah, no more fucking dessert.'** She chuckled at Inner's remark and went to the bathroom to shower. After that she brushed her teeth and hair then got dressed. She looked at her outfit in her full length mirror.

She had braided her butt length hair into two separate braids. After weaving a couple of weapons into her braids she decided it was done. Her shirt was red with the sides black and the haruno symbol on either sleeve. She wore a red medic skirt with black biker shorts underneath. She had on red arm warmers and black knee high boots. She had a pair of black gloves in her weapon pouch, had her Akatsuki ring on her right hand (middle finger), and put her Sand headband around her neck to complete the look.

She walked back to her room and woke the pups. The four left her room and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Once done Sakura washed the plates and put them away. She looked at the time and saw that it was now 6:30 A.M. The four left to roam Konoha before the academy started. They went through the park where the pups first meet Hinata and went straight into the forest.

They soon entered their beloved meadow. It was still very much the same. The multitude of flowers and the giant cherry tree were still in bloom; as if time had stopped for them once they had bloomed. She and the pups lay under the cherry tree reminiscing of the time when they still had Kimiko. After an hour they left and headed to the academy. Sakura waited until everyone entered the academy until she finally went in. She headed straight to the office to get her schedule.

A young woman with brown hair was there and gave Sakura her schedule with a smile. She saw that she had Hatake Kakashi for her homeroom first period. Heading to her designated class she waited in front of the door to listen to the conversations inside. "I'm bored. Hey teme what do you wanna do?" Sakura smirked at the voice, she knew who that was. It was the ramen addict Uzumaki Naruto.

"Leave me alone dope." Oh, and the brooding Uchiha was also in there. She heard Naruto groan in frustration. "If only the others were here…then this class would be fun. But no, I have you." The two started bickering and Sakura heard a 'poof'. "Sorry I'm late. I got news that we are going to have a new student today." A chorus of 'LIAR' sounded and Sakura could practically hear Kakashi sweat drop.

"I'm not lying. She's outside the door right now." And there was her Que. Sakura opened the door and walked to the front of the class; the pups right behind her. Everyone was in stunned silence over the fact that Kakashi actually told the truth. "How about you introduce yourself to the class." Kakashi said; his only visible eye crinkled up to show he was smiling.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. And this is Bara, Akashi, and Kira." Then she looked at Kakashi. "Where should I sit?" Kakashi waved at the seats, "Anywhere you like." He said then he sat behind his desk and whipped out his little orange book. His giggling started immediately. Sakura rolled her eyes at the porn addict and sat down behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and smiled at her. "Hey! So you're new here?" He asked.

"To this school, yes." She said. Naruto's smile grew and he stuck his hand out. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!" Sakura smiled back and shook his hand. "We have already met. But it's ok that you don't remember me." She turned away from Naruto's confused face and looked at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Hey chicken ass, your brother says hi." She saw Sasuke stiffen and he slowly turned around to look at her. "What did you just say?" Sakura sighed. "I said 'hey chicken ass, your brother says, hi.'" Sasuke's eye started to twitch at her insults and at the fact that Naruto was laughing hysterically.

"Do you know who I am?" Sakura smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke, teen heartthrob; and does not compare to his prodigy older brother Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my brother?" Sakura sighed again. "Are we seriously going to sit here and play 20 questions?"

"How do you know my brother?" Sasuke said again. Sakura gave him a sly smile, "Why do you want to know? Jealous?" Sasuke growled, "Just tell me!" Sakura tsk'd at him. "Now, now Sasuke no growling. There is no need to get your panties in a bunch." The bell rang and Sakura stood up. "Oh, will you look at that, time to go. Well excuse me but I have to be getting to my next class." Before she was out the door she looked back at Sasuke. "See ya later chicken ass!" Then she was out the door.

Half way down the hall Sakura could still her Naruto chuckling at Sasuke. She heard a loud 'smack', Naruto yelp, and Sasuke telling him to shut up. Oh this year was going to be fun. She headed to her next class; gym. She quickly changed into her uniform and went into the gym. There were bleachers inside so she sat the top. She watched as the other students came in chatting away. And not long after the teachers came in.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight. One of the teachers was wearing a green jumpsuit, had a bowl hair cut, and the bushiest eyebrows she had ever seen. **'Is he even human?'** Inner asked after a moment of scrutinizing, Sakura was too shocked to reply. It became worse when a mini version of him popped up out of no where. They started yelling out each other's names then, crying about youth. **'Oh dear God.' **Inner fainted and Sakura would have also but she hung on.

The studenst continued talking, obviously this was normal. Another teacher with purple hair, a fishnet shirt, and tan trench coat smacked her forehead. "Gai shut up we don't have time for your antics, we have a class to teach." She said. The last teacher nodded her head; she had black hair and red eyes. "Honestly Gai, must you always do this?" Gai merely smiled and struck a pose. "I have to youthful Anko and Kurenai, for it is youthful!"

Kurenai groaned and Anko smacked her forehead again. Anko drug her hand down her face and sighed. Then she looked at the class, who were still chatting away. "Shut it ya bunch of maggots! Class is starting!" The class immediately quieted and looked at them. "Today we will be seeing how well you guys fight. So who wants to go first?" Anko said looking around. No one raised their hand.

Anko smirked. "No one volunteers? Fine then, now let's see…" She looked around, "You." She pointed to brunette girl, "And…"

"WAIT YOUTHFUL ANKO!" Anko let out a frustrated sigh. "What now Gai?" He strutted up next to her, "How about we make it as teams? That way the can learn to work with others and because we have a new student let's make it dodge ball!" The students looked around confused, trying to find the new student. Anko narrowed her eyes at him and looked at Kurenai who shrugged. "Fine whatever, do what you want." Anko said throwing her arms up.

"Alright my youthful pupils! Boys against girls! Boys on this side and girls on this side." The students shuffled over to where Gai indicated. Sakura was walking toward the girls, but had to duck when a blonde blur tried to tackle her. She looked down at Naruto's crumpled form on the ground. He groaned and stood up. "How'd you dodge me?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"Experience." She told him. Naruto nodded, "I guess we're gonna be going against each other huh Sakura." Once he said her name Sakura saw a certain bluish black haired girl turn around in shock. "Sakura?" Sakura smiled and lifted her arms in a half shrug, "The one and only." Hinata let out an excited yell and launched herself at Sakura. The two laughed and Hinata looked at her.

"Sakura you look so good! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Sakura smiled and the two started walking toward the rest of the girls, ignoring the confused Naruto. "I wanted it to be a surprise." Sakura then leaned in close to Hinata. "So how are you and Shino?" Instantly Hinata turned a deep shade of red. "It's been good. We're dating now."

"I'm glad you finally got your man Hinata!" Hinata giggled, "So what about you? Do you have a special someone?" Sakura shook her head, "No, and I don't plan on having one ant time soon." The pups came up to her then. "Hinata, do you remember these three?" Hinata smiled. "How could I forget? Are these really the same little fur balls I met 10 years ago?" The pups sniffed. "We weren't that small." They all murmured together.

Hinata giggled at their reaction, looked around and gave a devious smile. "Most of the gang is in here so try your hardest to hit them." Sakura smirked. "Gladly." Gai then stood in the middle of the gym. "All right my youthful students let the game begin!" All of the students ran forward and grabbed as many dodge balls as they could.

Sakura and Hinata quickly ran towards the back of the group of girls while dodging the balls (A/N now, now no dirty thoughts!).

Sakura was hit with déjà vu remembering when she and her mother trained with them. Sakura threw a dodge ball and hit a boy in the face, he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, then the ball ricocheted off of him and hit another in the face; that one now sported a wicked black eye. '**HAHAHA! BULL'S EYE!' **Inner whooped.Sakura laughed and kept on throwing them. Hinata also got in a couple of good hits, hitting two in the head and four in the stomach.

But sadly the other girls were hopelessly useless. They were all just getting out. And soon it was only Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten left for the girls. But the three were able to get out most of the guys so only Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, and Kiba were left. (A/N the pups sat out of the game).

They each stood in a line facing each other; waiting for the other to make a move. Naruto was the first to throw. The girls hopped out of the way and Hinata threw a dodge ball at him. Naruto ducked barely dodging it…only to have it bounce off the wall behind him and hit the back of his head. He grumbled as he walked off the court. Sakura was trying to hit Sasuke but he kept dodging with the help of his Sharingan. She frowned at him. "Stay still chicken ass!" A vein popped on his head and he shut his eyes in anger and annoyance.

Seizing her chance she threw a ball and hit him square in the face. Sasuke scowled at her and walked off. Tenten threw one at Shikamaru and he let it hit him saying something about it being to troublesome to dodge. Now it was three on three. Hinata took Shino, Tenten took Neji, and Sakura was left with dog boy. Try as they might neither of them could get each other. Finally getting tired of going at it one on one the girls huddled up.

"How the hell are we going to get them?" Sakura said irritated. "We have to get them one at a time." Tenten said. "I think I know what we have to do." Sakura and Tenten looked at Hinata expectantly. The boys were suspicious of what the girls were talking about. They couldn't be thinking of a way to get them now would they? Not that they would succeed right?

The girls broke apart and began gathering all of the dodge balls on their side. Once they had them all they faced the boys. They each picked up a ball and threw them. The boys dodged and smirked at the girls, but frowned when they saw Sakura give them a smirk of her own. With a flick of her wrist, the doge balls suddenly flung back toward the boys.

Neji's eyes widened when he realized what had happened. Sakura attached chakra stings to the dodge ball they had thrown. "Watch out! They're using chakra strings to control them." Shino and Kiba nodded and the three began throwing more doge balls hoping to get one of the girls out. Hinata deflected the doge balls and Tenten began throwing more at the boys. Sakura attached more chakra strings to the ones Tenten threw and soon got the three out.

They started cheering and the boys bowed their head in defeat. Anko was laughing her ass off, Kurenai smiled at the fact that the girls won, and Gai…well Gai was being Gai. Meaning he was crying rivers and was going on about how youthful the game was. Wiping the laugh tears from her eyes Anko took a deep breath. "That was good. Alright class is over go change ya maggots!"

After changing Sakura, the pups, Hinata, and Tenten headed to the cafeteria for lunch. After getting their lunch they headed to the roof. They sat down and began eating. "Sakura where did you learn how to use chakra strings at?" Tenten asked. Sakura smiled at the question. "My friend Sasori taught me when I was in Suna. I have another friend that is a puppet master, his name is Kankuro, but I saw Sasori more. He even made me my own puppet!"

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun in Suna." Hinata said. Sakura smiled and looked at her Suna headband. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun there. But it's nothing like being back home in Leaf." Bara stiffened and turned her head toward the stairs, "Some people are coming Sakura." She said. "Don't worry. It's just the boys." Tenten told her. And sure enough Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji were the ones that came through the door.

"Hey chicken ass!" Sasuke's eye twitched at Sakura's nickname for him. Everyone chuckled at it. "Will you stop calling me that?" He said. Sakura closed her eyes and went into a mock thinking pose. After a couple of seconds she opened her eyes and smiled "No!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey Sakura you still haven't told us how you know Sasuke's brother!" Naruto chirped.

"Oh that again?" She sighed, "Why didn't he tell me you guys would be so obsessed with him?" She sighed again, "Well if you must know, it's because he is my friend." Sasuke glared at her and Naruto stared at her confused. "How could you be friends? He's in Suna?" Sakura sweat dropped at his stupidity. "I've been living in Suna for the past 10 years. And you ask how is it he is my friend because he lives in Suna?" She asked the blonde. Naruto nodded. Sakura sweat dropped again. **'The boy is a complete idiot.'**

Sakura agreed he was an idiot. "Still the same old Naruto." She said. Naruto threw his arms up. "Why do you say that? How do you know me? We only just met today!" Sakura put her head in her hand. "He is such an idiot." She mumbled. Hinata patted her back and turned to Naruto. "You really don't remember her?" Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura is originally from Konoha. That is how she knows you. Actually she knows all of you guys." Hinata told the group. Naruto's eyes widened as realization dawned on his features. "Oh…that makes sense." Akashi snorted, "And you're supposed to be the Hokage's son? I feel bad for him."  He said. Then he lay down and took a nap. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Um…sorry for forgetting about you." Sakura looked at him and shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I don't care."

Naruto licked his lips nervously, "So…uh…why'd you leave?" Sakura tensed slightly at his question. "My mother decided we needed a change in scenery." She told him. The bell rang and Sakura and the pups stood. "See you guys later. I have history with Asuma next." Shikamaru stood up. "I have him too, I'll walk with you." Sakura nodded. "See you guys later." Then she and Shikamaru headed to history.

**~End Of Day Because I'm To Lazy To Write More~**

Sakura had just said bye to Hinata and she and the pups were heading home when they were stopped by some girls. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is that you forehead?" A girl with red, uneven hair and glasses said. "No it can't be the freak. She left a long time ago." A blonde haired blue eyed girl said.

Sakura sighed and gave them a fake smile. "Why hello Karin, Ino." She looked at the girls behind the two. "It looks like you two went up in rank. Now instead of being controlled you're controlling others. By the way, where's Ami? Did you two get rid of her?"

Karin snorted. "That bitch realized she couldn't match up to us and dropped out of being a ninja." Sakura rolled her eyes. "And what makes you two think you're worthy of being a ninja?" They narrowed their eyes. "We have more of a right then you freak." Ino said. Sakura's smile grew. "Really now? I would love to see the reason for that but I must be getting home now."

And with that she walked past them, but stopped when they started talking again. "What's wrong forehead? Scared that you'll be shown up?" Sakura laughed and turned around. "Karin you have no idea who you're messing with. And if I were you I would shut up before I got myself killed." Then she and the pups walked away not looking back.

'**Stupid bitches. Just wait till we beat their asses.' **Inner growled. _'Inner you know we can't do that. We're still not stable enough to do that yet.' _Inner sighed,**'I know. But I still can't wait till we can.' **Sakura gave her a small smile, _'Neither can I.'_

I finally got this out! I hope you guys like it 'cause I know a lot of you are like 'wtf? why is she going to the academy?' Well in this story it's a high school academy. And if you don't like well deal with it. It's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want to do with it. And besides their in their like senior year so you won't have to deal with it long.  
Oh! And on the end right here where I put Ami in. Well if you remember in the begining of my story when Ami and her gang were gonna beat Sakura up (when she was thinking of a way to stay friends with Hinata) Ami had only two girls with her. And guess who those two were! Karin and Ino! So yeah, if you were confused when Sakura asked where was Ami there's your answer.  
Well anyways as always review please!

-Linda Chicana


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Hello my loyal readers! I am so sorry that this update is super late! I had a hard time figuring out what to do but with the help of my friend **Peace Out Peepz** Iwas able to figure out what to do. I love you Kimi-chan!

**rosygirl15: **Yeah, I was thinking of putting the two together because they fit. And I wouldn't do NaruxSaku because it's done so much. I'm super duper glad my story put a smile on your face! Yeah there is I just wanted to do dodge ball 'cause I'm weird like that! I think I will put Ami in she might come in handy. I will have chicken ass, Ino and Karin's ass kicked. (Karin isn't a leaf nin but I hate her and wanted her to be Sakura's enemy).

**Mizz Hime-sama: **Thank you! I was scared that you guys wouldn't like it since a lot of people wanted me to just put her with Team 7. So your review totally boosts my writing confidence!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

* * *

A month had past and Sakura had not seen or heard from Karin or Ino. She wasn't complaining about it though. She didn't want to see their ugly faces at all….but it was still very suspicious that on her first day they would confront her and say she wasn't worthy of being a kunoichi then avoid her like the plague. Shaking the thought away she tuned in on her group's conversation.

"Today is the day we're going to be assigned teams!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up dope. We already know that, so we don't need you screaming it at the top of your lungs."

And with that the two stood facing each other and started bickering. Everyone ignored them and continued walking to the academy. "Me and Neji have to go see Gai-sensei about something so we'll see you guys in the gym!" Tenten said as she grabbed Neji's hand and the two left.

Hinata and Shino said something about talking to Kurenai then they too left hand in hand. Then Chouji and Shikamaru left to go get something to eat leaving Sakura, the pups, Kiba and Akumaru together.

There was an awkward silence as the two watched as their friends walk away. **'I think all that stuff about talking to people is bullshit.** **Why would they all of a sudden need to go somewhere?' **

Sakura shrugged at Inner and turned to Kiba. "So how do you feel about being put into teams today?" Kiba smiled at her, "Excited. We're going to finally begin our ninja career. I hope I'm in a team with at least one of you guys."

Sakura smiled back at him, "Me too." Silence followed but this time it was a comfortable silence. The bell rang and Sakura smiled again at him. "I'll see you later in the gym."

He smiled back, "You sure will."

Sakura gave him one last wave before she turned around and headed to her homeroom. She sat in a corner in the back and looked out the window. "Are you okay Sakura?" Sakura smiled and patted Kira on the head.

"I'm fine…just thinking." Bara looked at her curiously, "About what?" Sakura sighed. "About whether or not we'll see our old gang again…and about Karin and Ino."

Akashi snorted, "You don't need to worry about those two. They're just two ugly, miserable hags that are pissed because you're prettier and more skilled as a kunoichi then they are. And don't worry about the old gang; we'll see them soon."

Sakura smiled and hugged the three pups. She looked up when she heard very loud yelling. There in the doorway was Naruto and Sasuke…still bickering.

"Move over dope!"

"Not until you do teme!"

"Dope!"

"Teme!"

"Dope!"

"Teme!"

"DOPE!"

"TEME!"

Sakura sighed and tuned them out. **'Jeesh, those two never stop do they? They're like an old married couple.' **Sakura agreed. For as long as she could remember the two were always fighting, it shocked a lot of people when they found out that the two were best friends/brothers.

Then Kakashi poofed into the class and gave another sad excuse about why he was late. And as usual Naruto shouted liar as the rest of the class ignored him and continued chatting about getting a team today.

Sakura continued to stare out the window lazily petting the pups as she did so. She watched as a couple of leaves fluttered about in the wind. The bell rang and she stood up and left for the gym.

Once there she headed to her group and they chatted until Gai, Kurenai, and Anko came in. "Are you prepared my youthful students? For today you shall be getting your teams!" There was a murmur of excitement among the students but they quieted down when Kurenai lifted her hand.

"As you all know, you will be put into three man cells and given a jounin sensei. Once you have received your team please stand together until your jonin sensei comes." She stepped back and  
Anko lifted up a clipboard, "Team 1 is Suki Kawasaki, Rue Yamada, and ToshikoAbe. Team 2 is…"

Sakura zoned out until she heard one name she positively hated. "Team 6 is Karin, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Juugo." After hearing her team Karin instantly stood up. "I will not be teamed up with those two!" Suigetsu rolled his eyes at her, "We don't want to be on a team with you anymore then you do so sit down and shut up." Karin growled at him and the two started arguing.

Anko ignored them and continued on, "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." The three looked at each other, smiled, and leaned against each other.

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga." Shino and Hinata grabbed each other's hand and Kiba smiled sitting next to them.

"Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga, Lee Rock, and Tenten." Tenten and Neji sighed at having Lee, who was smiling like a retard and talking about youth.

"Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Amakichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Ino gave an outraged yell and glared at her new teammates. "I can not believe I'm stuck with a lazy ass and a fatty!" Chouji twitched at her insult but was stopped from yelling at her when Shikamaru gave him another bag of chips.

Anko looked up from her clipboard and glared at the students wondering how in the _hell_ they were put into a team with their friends. "Now that you have received your team, your jounin sensei will take you away."

Everyone laughed when they saw Team 9 had Gai. Sakura couldn't help but feel bad for Tenten and Neji; not only did they have a weird sensei but they also had his mini me (A/N I love Austin Powers).

Team 8 left with Kurenai and Team 10 left with Asuma. Soon everyone was gone but Team 7. **'I know who our sensei is…' **"Guys…" The boys looked at her. "Kakashi is our sensei isn't he…"

They were quiet for a while then they all sighed together. "Well, I'm gonna take a nap then. Wake me when he gets here." Then she laid down using Akashi as a pillow with Bara and Kira on either side of her and fell asleep.

It was roughly three hours later when Sakura woke to a poof. She glared at Kakashi and murmured a 'your late'. He merely gave her an eye crinkle and a 'yo'. She stood up and stretched and watched as Sasuke kicked Naruto in the head to wake him up.

Once he was awake the three looked at Kakashi expectantly. "Meet you on the roof!" Then he poofed away. Sasuke and Naruto headed to the door grumbling about Kakashi being a jackass. Sakura rolled her eyes at her team and followed.

Once there they all sat in a circle. Kakashi gave them another eye crinkle and the three just stared at him. They sat there for a couple minutes before Kakashi stood up. "Well this was fun! Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 sharp for your survivle test. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up. Ja ne!" Then he poofed away before they could protest.

"That bastard! He made us wait for so long and that's all he says!?" Naruto then started grumbling more about Kakashi. "I'm going. I'll see you guys tomorrow 'kay." The boys nodded and Sakura left.

Once home she and the pups ate a quick dinner then headed straight to her room. Sakura began laying out her weapons on her bed. "Which weapons should I use tomorrow?" Sakura asked the pups. Akashi picked out her twin katana, Kira picked the puppet, and Bara chose the fans.

Sakura put the rest away and put the weapons on her desk. Then they got ready for bed. **'I wonder what Kakashi has up his sleeves…' **Sakura shrugged at Inner. **'Well whatever it is we are not going to skip out on breakfast and we are going to go 2 hours later.' **Sakura agreed with Inner then fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura had woken up at 8 and did her morning rituals. Then she and the pups ate breakfast. Looking at the clock, Sakura saw that it was 9. She washed the dishes and went back into her room to grab her weapons.

She strapped the twin katana to her back, sealed the puppet in a scroll, and put her gloves and fans into her pouch. After putting on her Akatsuki ring and Suna headband she and the pups left. But not before Sakura grabbed some food for her teammates. She was pretty sure they would do what Kakashi said and skip breakfast.

Soon they were at training ground 7. Sakura saw that Naruto and Sasuke were already there…and that Kakashi wasn't.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto was waving at her and she walked over to them. "How are you guys?" Naruto smiled, "Fine." Then he frowned, "But where the hell is Kakashi?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Probably off reading his porn somewhere." Sasuke sighed, "I can't believe we have him as our sensei. We may never become ninja." Sakura and Naruto agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere Many Miles Away~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi sneezed and looked up from his book. "Someone is talking about me…I wonder who it is." Deciding to forget about it he turned back to his porn. He turned a bright red and put a hand in front of his mouth and let out a perverted giggle. "Ohohoho! Naughty, naughty Kaede!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back To Team 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you two hungry?" Sakura asked. In reply she got two very loud stomach growls. The boys blushed and looked away from her. Sakura laughed and gave them the two bento boxes she had made for them.

"But Sakura Kakashi said that we couldn't eat or else we'd throw up." Sakura gave Naruto an are-you-really-that-stupid look. "Naruto, the reason we're eating is because Kakashi said that. This was probably part of a plan he made. So eat up."

Deciding not to question her, the boys ate the food. Once they were done Sakura put the boxes away. Naruto patted his stomach and grinned at Sakura. "That hit the spot. Now I can take whatever Kakashi dishes out!"

"Are you sure about that Naruto?" The three (and the pups) turned around and saw Kakashi standing a couple feet behind them. "You're late Kakashi." Kakashi gave Sakura an eye crinkle. "Well you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way."

"LIAR!" Kakashi waved at Naruto. "Are you three ready for your test?" They stood and faced Kakashi. "I'll take that as a yes." He took out two bells and jingled them. "You are to get these bells before noon. If you don't get one you will be tied to one of those polls," he pointed to three wooden poles, "And will have to watch while the rest of us eat lunch."

'**So that was his plan…not very evil if you ask me.' **_'Oh and you would know a better thing?' _**'Yes.' **_'Please do tell what it would be.' _**'For Naruto no ramen for a month, Sasuke would have to watch Barney, and we would burn Kakashi's porn books.' **_'Impressive.' _**'I try.'**

She returned to the real world when Naruto charged at Kakashi. Kakashi flickered and was behind Naruto then pushed Naruto down and smashed his head into the ground. "Good. Come at me like you mean it…but I didn't even say start yet. Begin!" Then he poofed away.

Naruto growled and shot up, "I'm gonna get him!" Before Sakura could say anything he ran into the forest. She turned to Sasuke but saw that he was already walking away. She put a hand on her head and shook it. She had already figured out what the test was about once Kakashi brought out only two bells. But if the boys wanted to be stupid and go at him alone then let them. She already had a team and she was certain they would get _both_ bells.

She looked behind herself toward the pups. "You guys ready?" They stood and gave her a curt nod. She looked forward and smirked. "Let's show them what we got." Then they ran into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GAH! Where can he be!?" He saw something shine under a tree. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was a bell. "Hehehe! How lucky! He dropped a bell!" He ran over to it and was about to pick it up but was suddenly upside down from a booby trap (A/N hehe…booby).

He gave a short, very girly, scream and dangled there. He saw Kakashi and glared at him. Kakashi picked up the bell and stared at Naruto. He let out a sigh, "And you're supposed to be my sensei, the kage's, son…" Naruto growled at him. "Get me down Kakashi!"

"I can't do that Naruto. It is pretty sad that you fell for such an obvious trap. You're supposed to be a ninja! And a ninja looks underneath the underneath." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, "Yeah, yeah I get it. Now get me down so I can kick your ass!"

Kakashi let out another sigh. "Obviously you don't or you wouldn't be stuck there." Suddenly a barrage of kunai and shuriken impaled his body. Naruto let out a startled gasp. "Sasuke! You went too far! You killed him!" There was a poof and a log replaced 'Kakashi.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn." He left his hiding spot and ran through the forest. _'He's better then I thought.'_ He stopped before he came into a clearing where Kakashi was at. _'Now's my chance.'_

He ran for Kakashi and threw a punch at him. Kakashi simply turned around and caught it. Sasuke twisted his body and tried to kick Kakashi who caught it with his other hand. Sasuke reached with his other hand toward the bells. Kakashi saw this and threw Sasuke away from himself.

'_Damnit! I touched one!' _Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Kakashi simply stood there watching Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke started doing hand signs. Kakahi's visible eye widened once he realized what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath and used his thumb and forefinger to make a small circle. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Then he breathed out and a giant fireball started hurtling toward Kakashi. Sasuke stared as the fire began to disappear. _'Did I get him?'_

He saw Kakashi was gone and began looking around. "Try beneath you." Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at the ground. Kakashi's hands shot up and grabbed Sasuke's legs and pulled him down into the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Prison Jutsu."

Kakashi crouched in front of Sasuke's head, which was the only part of his body that wasn't buried. "Better luck next time Sasuke." Then he started walking away reading his little orange book. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular as Kakashi's perverted giggles drifted away. "Fuckin bastard…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sakura And The Pups~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and the pups watched as Kakashi stood in front of the three logs. She gave a glance at the pups, they nodded and the four of them surrounded Kakashi. He looked up from his book and gave her an eye crinkle. "Why hello Sakura."

"Kakashi." He turned his attention back to his book. "So it is your turn now?" She saw Kira twitch, wanting to move. She shook her head at him and he relaxed. "Yes. But unlike the others I know your true test."

Kakashi turned a page. "Do you?" She let out a small smile. "Teamwork." Kakashi blinked and looked at her. "How did you find out?" Sakura snorted, "It wasn't that hard. One jounin against three genin who have to get one of two bells. Honestly Kakashi, you could have done better what with being the famed Copy Nin and all."

"Alright then, you figured it out. You still have to get a bell though." He put his book away. Sakura smirked, "I was hoping you would say that. Now!" The pups transformed and Kakashi looked startled at their size.

He had to jump away when the grass tried to grab him. He looked toward Sakura but saw that she hadn't moved; confused he looked at the pups. His eye landed on Bara, the rose on her shoulder was glowing and he saw that every slight movement she made changed the direction the grass went.

'_The hell…' _The grass stopped once he reached the river. Unfortunately for him Kira was already there on the water. Kira growled and the water around his started to rise, he jumped at Kakashi and the water followed and hit Kakashi square on.

He was submerged under the water when he heard crackling. He looked up and saw Akashi, electricity was surrounding him. Kakashi swore he saw him smirk then Akashi swiped a paw and lightning struck the water, then Kakashi blacked out.

"Akashi I think you killed him."

"Kira he's not dead. Akashi gave him a very weak lightning strike."

"Yeah stupid. Sakura said to not kill him, so I didn't."

"Alright you guys no more fighting. He's waking up."

Kakashi groaned and opened his eye. He blinked his blurry eyes and stared at the three furry faces and single pink head in his line of vision. "What happened?"

The four backed away as Kakashi sat up. Kakashi heard bells jingling and saw the bells in front of his face. "We beat you and took the bells." Kakashi rubbed his aching head. "Oh, is that all…"

"Here let me help you." Sakura put her hand on his head. Kakashi felt her chakra sweep through him and sighed in relief when his headache went away. "I already healed all your other wounds so you don't need to go to the hospital."

Kakashi stood up and gave her a nod as thanks. "Hey Sakura!" They turned to see Naruto and Sasuke running toward them. They heard the alarm ring and Naruto groaned.

"Damnit! The test is over and we still don't have a bell." Sakura threw the bells at the boys who caught them. "Now you do." They were in shock; Sakura was actually able to bet _both_ bells?

She turned around and started walking away; the pups followed her. "Wait Sakura! Why did you give us the bells?" Sakura turned around and smiled. "Because I saw underneath the underneath and passed the test. And now that you two have a bell we all passed. So I'll meet you guys here tomorrow." Then she turned around and disappeared into the forest.

Naruto blinked then grinned a goofy grin. "I PASSED!" Sasuke looked at where Sakura left and smirked; that girl was surprising. Kakashi sighed and turned to them. "Well just like she said we'll meet here tomorrow." He then poofed away. Naruto left to get celebration ramen, dragging Sasuke along.

* * *

Yay I finished! Sorry again for the late update and I hope this made it up to you guys. I need help with jutsus so if you guys want to help feel free to P.M me or just leave a review for it. And as always REVIEW! It makes my day when I see them even if they are super duper short. Because it shows that you guys like my story.

-Linda Chicana


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

Hey peoples! Here is the next chapter to my story!

**An echo on the wind:** I'm happy that you love my story line! And it is flattering to know that my story has given you ideas for your own story! I'll be sure to read them when you create them.

**Mizz Hime-sama: **I will be sure to keep that in mind. And just so you know, I would NEVER just stop updating. It took me a while to build up the courage to make this and I do not intend to stop or let any of you guys down by abandoning it.

**rosygirl15: **Yes I know I have had the pups do most of the fighting but that is because I am still trying to get the feel of making fighting scenes and I figured if I do a good job with animals then I should do good with Sakura. Oh my idea for pig and Karin will come soon. And the two I was going to put together is Sakura and Kiba.

**Kitty MoonStar: **I am glad you love the story and the wolves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

* * *

Team 7 had just finished yet another C rank mission…and Sakura was sick of it. All of these missions, which were more like chores, were so boring! She had more adventurous missions in Suna…when she wasn't even a genin!

It might have been due to the fact that her friends, and herself, were totally badass in Suna…but still! She wanted a more exciting mission then walking dogs, grocery shopping, and returning a cat with an abusive owner. (A/N you know the one that clawed Naruto's face off.)

She sighed as she and her team entered the mission room and watched as the abused cat was nearly squeezed to death by its owner. **'Tch, no wonder the cat keeps leaving. The lady is hugging it to death!' **

After they were paid Iruka started flipping through his clipboard to give them yet another boring mission. "How about weeding this man's garden? Its D rank so there should be no…"

"ENOUGH!" Iruka's eye twitched at Naruto's interruption. Naruto ignored Iruka and turned to his father. "Come on dad; give us a better mission then these lame ones!" Before the Hokage could say anything Iruka stood, eyes blazing.

"You will not be getting any other ranked mission! D and C ranked missions are for genin! And because you are a genin you will be receiving these 'lame' missions whether you like it or not!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, prepared to annoy the hell out of Iruka to get a higher ranked mission.

"If I may say something Hokage-sama." Naruto let his breath out in a giant 'whoosh' once Sakura spoke up. The Hokage nodded to Sakura.

"We are supposed to be training to be great ninja are we not?" Minato nodded. "Well then shouldn't we get a higher ranked mission to help us prepare for when we do not have a jounin sensei like Kakashi-sensei to back us up? We need to learn from experience how to be a ninja. And frankly, these 'missions' are not cutting it. These 'missions' are more fit for students barely beginning the academy. And as you can see," she pointed at her team, "We are not those students. We are a three man cell capable of impressing the famed Copy Ninja into being our sensei. And there may be much more to us if you would just give us the chance. Now I'm not asking for a suicide mission, just one that will help us in our goal to be efficient ninja."

Sakura's team stared at her in amazement. She, in essence, just told the Hokage off…Damn…talk about surprises. Iruka stared at her open mouthed and shut it with a snap once he realized he was doing so. He was going to reprimand her for talking to the Hokage like that when it happened.

Minato laughed. It started out small, and then turned to full blown laughter. Tears were leaking from his eyes and he clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. Once Minato was able to get a hold of himself he smiled at Sakura.

Upon seeing his smile Sakura saw where Naruto got his from. The smile was bright and easy going, with just a hint of mystery in it. As if he knew something they did not. "Alright then, you want a mission I'll give you one. There is a man here from the Land of Waves. He is a master bridge builder and he needs an escort. I will send you and Team 8 on this mission."

At Team 7's look he smiled even brighter. "Don't worry, its not that I don't think your team can't do it. But I have a feeling they have been getting restless, so why not kill two birds with one stone? Anyway it is B ranked."

He then turned to Iruka, "Go get Team 8, but before you do send Tazuna in." Iruka reluctantly nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato turned back to Team 7. "Team 8 and Tazuna should be here shortly."

They nodded. And true to the Hokage's word, Team 8 came; they stood next to Team 7. "You called for us Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked. Before he could answer the door opened and a man, probably in his late 50's steeped through the door.

He narrowed his eyes at the two teams there. "This is them? You are sending a bunch of teenagers to escort me?" He turned his glare to the Hokage. "Why yes I am." Minato told him. "Besides, there are two skilled jounin with them. So your return to the Land of Waves should be without any problems."

Tazuna grunted and left the room. "Your mission begins in one hour. I expect you to be ready and gone in that time limit. You are dismissed." Just as they were about to leave Minato spoke up again, "And when I say in one hour I mean one hour Kakashi. Or I'll burn your books."

Kakashi paled and poofed away. Minato gave a small chuckle, "That always gets him to move faster and not be late." And then the teams left to pack.

Once home Sakura went to her room and grabbed the bag she had already packed. She had it because she knew that Naruto was going to burst and nag for a mission, and she was right. After strapping on her twin katana, putting on her two headbands (Sand is around her neck and Leaf is around her waist), and Akatsuki ring she left for the hospital.

Once there she headed to the receptionist, "Excuse me do you know where Tsunade Haruno and Shizune Haruno are at?" The lady looked through the computer and told Sakura that they were in their office. Nodding a thank you she left to their office.

She saw that her mom and cousin were doing paperwork. "Hey mom, hey Shizune." They looked up and said hello. "I just came by to tell you guys I'm going on a mission. I'm going to be an escort to the Land of Waves so it shouldn't be to long."

Shizune smiled, "Good luck." Tsunade smiled also, "Kick some ass!" Sakura chuckled, "Will do mom." Then she and the pups left to the Konoha Gates.

Both teams were already there and they waited for a little while longer until Tazuna showed up. And then they left.

The teens were ahead while the adults were a little farther behind them. The boys though were in front of the girls. Sakura and Hinata were giggling while watching Kira chase a butterfly. When they passed a puddle; Sakura and the pups shared a look and continued on like nothing.

Once they were all past the puddle two men emerged from it. They threw chains at Kakashi and Kurenai; then promptly ripped the two to pieces. Everyone was shocked and Hinata nearly fainted, but Shino kept her from doing so. "Protect Tazuna!" Shino yelled.

He, Hinata, Naruto, and the pups surrounded Tazuna. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took out his sword, Kiba and Akumaru were prepared to jump the rouge chunin, and Sakura…Sakura smirked and unsheathed one katana.

"Long time no see boys." The Demon Brothers tensed once they saw Sakura. Sakura laughed at their disbelieving eyes. "Yes, it's really me." The brothers took a step away from her. "We thought you were a Sand ninja, not a Leaf ninja."

"Wrong, I'm both. So who hired you two this time, hmm? A feudal lord? A kage? A power crazed villain?" She saw them flinch at the last one. Sakura tsk'd them. "That is always your guys' favorite employer isn't it?"

She sighed. "What's his name?" They looked at each other and didn't answer. "I asked what his name is." The eldest looked at her and answered. "Gato."

Sakura nodded, "Who were you after and why." This time the youngest answered her, "The bridge builder. Gato doesn't want the bridge finished. He wants to remain in control of the place."

Sakura nodded again, "I see…Well you two won't be finishing this mission." She cocked her head to the side. "Or will you still try to?" In answer the brothers leaped at her. She smirked and blocked their attack.

She thrust them away and looked at the poison on her katana. _'If we don't clean that off soon it'll rust…'_ She looked at the brothers. "What makes you two think you'll beat me this time?"

The eldest raised his poison drenched claw. "We have gotten better since the last time." Sakura snorted, "You really think so?" They narrowed their eyes at her and she shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat then."

Then the youngest threw his claw at her, she sidestepped it and slashed the chain that connected it to him. It snapped and Sakura grabbed it and threw it at him. He was barely able to dodge it and threw his second one at her.

This time she grabbed the chain and pulled, the youngest flew toward her and Sakura punched him. He flew into his brother and the two crashed into a tree. "Now Sasuke." Sasuke threw wires around the two unconscious chunin and tied them down.

Once he finished Kakashi and Kurenai poofed in front of the group. Kakashi gave Sakura an eye crinkle, "Well that was amusing to watch." He turned to Tazuna and his smile faded. "Would you like to explain Tazuna?" And with that Tazuna explained to them the Land of Waves' trouble with Gato.

Later that night everyone was sitting in a circle in a fire when Hinata spoke. "Your fight was amazing Sakura." Naruto chimed in, "Yeah Sakura, it was so cool! I didn't know you could fight like that."

Sakura looked into the fire, "There are a lot of things you guys don't know about me."

"Like what?" Shino asked. She shook her head and gave a small smile, "Can't tell, it's a secret." It was quite for a while then Sakura lay down. "I'm going to bed," She turned away from them; the pups surrounded her, "Night."

It was quiet for a while longer then everyone else fell asleep. Wondering just what Sakura's secret was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were nearly ¾ of the way to the Land of Waves when Kakashi and Kurenai shouted for them to get down. They were barely able to before a giant sword flew above them and embedded itself into a tree.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Copy Ninja Kakashi and the Genjutsu Specialist Kurenai. What a pleasure to see you two again. But I'm not here for you. I'm here for him." He pointed to Tazuna.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "That isn't going to happen Zabuza." Kurenai turned to the teens, "Stay with Tazuna. We'll deal with Zabuza."

Doing as told they surrounded Tazuna and watched as their sensei's prepared to battle Zabuza. Kakashi lifted his mask to reveal his Sharingan and Zabuza laughed. "Your Sharingan won't beat me Kakashi!"

"We'll see about that." Kakashi growled. Then the two leaped at each other and began fighting. Meanwhile Kurenai was battling water clones that just kept coming. For every one she beat two more took their place.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Shino shrugged at Hinata. "I don't know. They told us to watch Tazuna as they took care of Zabuza." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Who care what they said! Look at them! They're getting beat up!"

And it was true. Kakashi was having a hard time retaliating against Zabuza's ginourmus sword and Kurenai was outnumbered by to many to count. They watched as both mentors were pushed back into the water and Zabuza trapped them in water.

The teens were in a shocked silence as Zabuza laughed. "Now that I have these two out of the way it's time for your turn!" The teens took out their weapons. "Me, Naruto and Sasuke will fight, you three stay with Tazuna." Sakura said. Team 8 nodded and Team 7 leaped into action.

Naruto created shadow clones and was fighting the water clones. Sasuke and Sakura were trying their best to release Kakashi and Kurenai but kept getting pushed back by the waves Zabuza created.

'**Have Kira get rid of the waves!' **"Kira I need you!" Kira nodded and transformed. "Get rid of the waves!" Kira howled and the waves stopped then the water started turning into wolves. The water wolves went after the Zabuza water clones and Team 7 went after the real Zabuza and the clone that trapped their mentors.

Sasuke slashed at the one holding Kurenai, it turned into water and he took Kurenai to land. Naruto threw a giant shuriken at Zabuza, who had to pull his arm out of the water prison releasing Kakashi.

Then Naruto and Sakura left as Kakashi and Zabuza started doing hand signs. Kakashi was the first to finish. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A water dragon came and crashed into Zabuza. Once the water seized they surrounded Zabuza.

But before they could kill him senbon punctured his neck. He lay limply against the tree he was on. A hunter nin appeared and took Zabuza's body away after stating his business. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell?! We had to deal with Zabuza and that guy comes out of nowhere, throws senbon at Zabuza, and takes his dead body away!? No fucking way! We should have killed him! We- Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi fell to the ground and everyone surrounded him. Sakura put her hand on his head and sighed in relief. "It's okay. He's just exhausted from using his Shaingan. Akashi will carry him until we get to Tazuna's house."

Everyone nodded and Akashi transformed, Sakura put Kakashi on his back and the group set out. An hour later they were at Tazuna's house. They were greeted by his daughter Tsunami who prepared rooms for them.

Team 8 left Team 7 to help Tsunami with dinner. Sakura healed Kakashi and she and the boys were chatting when he woke up. He groaned and sat up. "Take it easy Kakashi, you had an intense battle, you need to rest."

Kakashi shook his head, "Well we will be having another one." At their confused looks he continued, "I think that hunter nin was a fake."

"This means Zabuza is still alive and that we'll have another battle with him soon." They turned to Kurenai who was in the door way. "We'll all talk about this later; right now it is time to eat."

The teens left and Kurenai turned to Kakashi. "Do you think we will win next time?" Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know Kurenai." Without another word Kurenai helped him stand and they left to eat.

During dinner they met Inari, Tsunami's son, who had a fit about them trying to help the Land of Waves. After he left the teens were pissed. "Who does he think he is saying we can't help?" Tsunami sighed and told them the story about her husband.

There was a silence before the teens stood up. "We'll show him that there is still hope." Kakashi smiled at them, "Nice to know you guys are full of spirit. We'll begin training tomorrow, so go get some rest. They nodded and left to their room.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day, isn't it Sakura." Sakura nodded to Hinata. "We're going to have train not only to show Inari wrong, but so that we will be able to finally kill Zabuza." There was a moment of silence before Kiba spoke. "We'll be able to beat him though, I know we will." The teens smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

As you guys can see, I speed through this. I didn't feel like going into detail since you all know what happens amd the only real diffrence I did was add Team 8 and had Sakura beat the Demon Brothers. In the next chapter I am going to skip all of the training stuff and go straight to the secound fight with Zabuza. As always update please! Till next we meet, Ja ne!

-Linda Chicana


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hello lovelies! I see that my story is turning out to be a hit. And I just want to thank all of you that have read, reviewed, and/or faved my story/alert it. Thank you again and on to the story!

**Mizz Hime-sama: **To tell the truth I have no idea if I will put her with Kiba. Hell! I don't even know if I will put her with anyone! But if I do, I will put a poll up for it and have you guys choose then go from there.

**Snow Phoenix Dragon:** Well for you guys Sakura's secret really isn't a secret! But for the gang this is one hell of a secret! Although Naruto and Gaara may be able to understand it considering it is close to theirs but not quite!

**Kitty MoonStar:** Why thank you! I was hoping to give Sakura a kick-ass vibe!

**gaasakufoevah:** I love that you love my story! And I love KibaxSakura also! But as I told Mizz Hime-sama I am not sure I will put them together, or if I will put Sakura with anyone. But we shall see if it comes to that in the future!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

* * *

'**No fucking way…' **Sakura remained silent and watched as the scene went on in front of her. She had not expected this to happen to anyone, let alone herself. **'How in the HELL did we get into this again?' **

Sakura sighed, she did not feel like going through a flash back and see how the Haku kid put her into this situation…but Inner asked so she had to or else she would have one hell of a headache until she got out of this.

Now how did it happen again? Oh that's right; they were all walking to the bridge when they noticed something was wrong…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ne, Saku-chan…doesn't it seem a little to quiet while a bridge is supposed to be in the process of being built?" Hinata said glancing around at their suddenly quite…misty surroundings. Everyone stopped as they took in what Hinata had said.

Kakashi silently cursed to himself and turned to his team. "It looks like we will be fighting Zabuza earlier then we expected. Keep your guard up and protect Tazuna. No matter what happens he must not be harmed. Let's go." They followed Kakashi, forming a barrier around Tazuna.

The mist was getting thicker and thicker the farther along the bridge they went. They also saw a couple of bodies, not dead ones, but the men they saw were knocked out cold. And soon they were able to see the end of the bridge.

Then they heard a laugh and Zabuza and the fake hunter nin materialized in front of them. "Why hello Kakashi. How nice it is to see you again." His eyes shifted to the teens, "And you have your teenagers with you. Haku here has told me quite a lot about the pink one and how she took down the Demon Brothers single handedly."

Kakashi cast a quick glance at Sakura and put a hand on his forehead protector. "Enough taunting Zabuza! Let's end this!" And then he lifted the headband revealing his Sharingan. In response Zabuza let out another laugh.

"Now I have not seen your Sharingan once, but twice! This is history in the making! Now let me make add to it, I Zabuza Momichi shall kill the famed Copy Nin Kakashi Hatake!" After he said this the mist became even thicker and he disappeared into the fog.

"I figured out your Sharingan Kakashi." Zabuza's voice was projected everywhere at once, making it impossible to tell his location. "It works with sight, and without your sight your precious Sharingan has no effect."

Kakashi was slashed a couple times before he jumped back; trying feebly to find Zabuza. Kurenai joined him in the battle, getting slashes here and there until she and Kakashi were back to back.

Meanwhile the teens were watching the hunter nin, who just stood facing them. Neither side moved, they just stood and watched. Until the hunter nin finally spoke, "My name is Haku. I would rather not fight you, but Zabuza wants me to keep you busy. And his wish is my command."

Multiple senbon were shot toward the teens, but they could not jump away for fear of leaving Tazuna exposed. So they took the hits, thankfully they were not hit in any vital points. The teens took out their weapons after taking out all of the senbon.

"Me, Hinata, and the wolves will stay with Tazuna. You guys take care of Haku." Everyone nodded to Shino and took their positions. Haku's masked face turned to where Sakura stood in front of him.

"I was given specific orders for you." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "What were they?" There was a moment of silence before he lifted one hand in front of his mouth, and did unfamiliar hand signs. "This."

Suddenly Sakura was incased in a giant ball of ice. "SAKURA!" The pups shouted. Then Haku turned to the boys, "Now it is your turn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'**Well FUCK! We were taken out in the first couple minutes of the battle! That so does not look good for our reputation! If the gang back in Suna hears about this what would happen! That snow bastard is gonna get one hell of a beating once we get out!'**

Sakura was twitching slightly at Inner Sakura's rampage inside of her head. She blocked out Inner's voice and tried to think of a way out. Of course this was hard to do while right in front of her, her friends were getting stabbed.

Haku had done his signature move, Crystal Ice Mirrors. Sakura had done a little research about all types of jutsus. Considering the pups were just that pups. They didn't know anymore than she about elemental jutsu or element manipulation besides what Kimiko taught them.

Anyway she researched elemental jutsu and stumbled across ice jutsus. And from what she saw Haku doing, she assumed he was part of the clan she read about. The name was erased from the documents she read but everything else was left alone.

There was a war and most of his clan was wiped out. And those that lived were killed because they were feared. Obviously Zabuza found Haku and trained him in the shinobi arts. But that did not help her situation.

Now what was she supposed to do? Wait until her team dies and Haku kills her? That wasn't an option. Or was she supposed to wait around until her team defeats Haku and his death releases the jutsu? That would be the smarter option but Sakura's pride got in the way. So now she has to figure out how to bust out of her ice prison, but how?

Fire won't help, since the ice couldn't melt, and she couldn't punch it because the ice kept her from moving. She had a third option…but it was dangerous. Not for herself but for her team. Who were not in a very good situation and looked like they were about to die.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. _'Inner we're gonna do it.' _Inner Sakura instantly stopped her ranting and looked at Sakura anxiously. **'Are you sure? There's going to be side effects...' **_'I already know that but if we don't do anything everyone is going to die.' _**'Alright then, let's do it.'**

Sakura took another deep breath, shut her eyes, and exhaled slowly. Inner Sakura did the same. If anyone was watching they would have noticed the ice around Sakura take on a black tint as black demonic chakra began surrounding Sakura's body.

Kakashi felt the build op of demonic chakra and shot his head around towards Naruto, scared that the Kyuubi was surfacing. But he did not see red chakra or Naruto going berserk. Before he could try to find the source of the chakra Zabuza slashed at him. "Pay attention Kakashi! We wouldn't want you losing your head!" And so Kakashi continued on with his fight, pushing the demonic chakra to the back of his mind for another time.

The ice around Sakura hissed as it melted slightly, the water pooling on the floor around it. Sakura's nails grew into claws. Her teeth elongated and sharpened to fangs. Black streaks appeared in Sakura's hair along with a pair of black wolf ears and a wolf tail. The ice started shaking with the raw power being concentrated inside of it.

The pups tensed at the demonic chakra building. They looked at Sakura and saw the now black ice surrounding her. They looked back at each other and nodded and walked towards Sakura, everyone else ignored them, focusing on the other fights. Sakura's transformation stopped just as the pups reached her.

The ice cracked and more steam from the melting water appeared. Chips of ice began falling off and the steam grew thicker. The ice groaned as bigger chunks began falling off and the pups formed a triangle around Sakura. The ice gave one last groan, and then stopped and cracked in half.

The pups could see Sakura's silhouette within the steam. She flexed her claws as her ears swiveled, listening to the fights around her. "They can't see me. So once I finish the battle with Haku you three have to cover me." They nodded and Sakura took a deep breath.

Smelling and tasting everything around her. She exhaled and smiled, showing off her fangs. "This should be fun." Her now silted eyes glinted with excitement. She turned to the battle with Haku and watched as Haku went back and forth into the mirrors.

Then she ran and jumped on Haku just before he went into another mirror. No one saw her though, all they saw was a pink and black blur then the mirrors disintegrated with Haku no longer there to hold them up.

The boys blinked and looked behind them at Hinata and Shino. Shino shrugged as Hinata looked around frantically. "You guys where's Sakura?" Everyone looked around until their eyes fell on to the now transformed pups that created a barrier, what they were blocking they did not know until they heard talking.

"Your name is Sakura, is it not?" They heard Haku say. They heard a muffled yes and their eyes widened. Sakura was in there talking to Haku? "Do you have precious people Sakura?" Another muffled reply. "I thought so. Or else you wouldn't look as you do"

They heard Sakura give an angry response. "Protecting those precious to you makes you stronger. Do not forget that as you become what you are Sakura. Now I have to protect the one precious to me."

The teens heard crackling and turned to the adults' fight. They gasped at what they saw. Haku stood in front of Zabuza with Kakashi's hand through his chest and lightning slowly receded form Kakashi's stood still as Kakashi lay Haku's dead corpse down, closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blah Blah Blah. Zabuza Kills Gato And Dies. Now Everyone Is Around The Pups~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pups were growling at everyone that came near. "Please! We just want to see Sakura!" Hinata said she was tearing up scared Sakura was hurt. "NO!" Kira snapped. "Why can't we see her? We can help her if she's hurt!" Kurenai said.

Bara narrowed her eyes. "She is not hurt. Even if she was she could heal herself without your help. " Naruto growled and took a step toward Kira. "If she's not hurt why can't we see her?" Akashi snapped his jaws at Naruto, who jumped back.

"Stay away from my brother! And you can't see her until Sakura says so!" Sasuke glared at Akashi. "And when will that be?" Akashi turned to Sasuke and gave a glare of his own. "When ever the hell she says so."

Sasuke was about to say more when Sakura groaned. The pups turned around still blocking everyone's view of Sakura. "Are you okay?" Bara said. "Yeah, just tired from…you know."

"Climb on Sakura. I'll take you back so you can rest." Akashi crouched down and everyone saw Sakura climb on his back. She gave a wave once she saw how worried everyone was. "Hey guys."

Kakashi looked at her, "Sakura what happened?" Sakura shrugged. "I took Haku out of the ice mirrors and talked to him. That's all." Kakashi stared at her. "I'm serious. That's all that happened."

Finally Kakashi nodded and turned to the rest of the team. "Let's head back to Tazuna's to rest. Then we will leave to Konoha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone from the town was saying good bye as Team 7 and 8 were about to leave. "You guys have to visit okay." Inari said as he cried. Naruto smiled a goofy smile. "Of course we'll come visit you Inari!"

"You are always welcome here. Don't forget that." Tsunami said. Tazuna smiled and stepped forward. "We're naming this bridge Assassin Bridge! Don't forget it and come back soon!" After a few more good byes they finally left.

Later that night after Sakura went to sleep the group began talking about the bridge battle. "How did Sakura get Haku out?" No one answered Kakashi's question. "Does anyone know what happened after Sakura took Haku out?" No one answered Kurenai's question either.

"No one knows?" Still no answer. "I'll ask the Hokage about her then. Maybe he may know what happened." Everyone agreed and fell asleep. Sakura stared into the night, registering what her team and Team 8 decided.

She looked at her hand, reveling in the fact that she could, and stared at the small claws. She swiped her tongue over her, sharper than normal, canine and tasted blood. She breathed through her nose and smelled each distinctive smell around her.

She was going to have one hell of a time keeping all these changes from her team, and more importantly her family. **'At least we didn't keep the black streaks, wolf ears or tail.' **Sakura gave a light smile. Yeah, how would she explain that? She sighed and covered her face with her hand.

She felt a nudge at her side and reached a hand out to pet Bara. "Don't worry Sakura. They won't notice." Kira nuzzled Sakura's other side, "And they won't find anything out. Only we know the whole story."

Sakura smiled and pressed her face against Akashi's fur. "I know, but I still worry." Akashi snorted. "We'll keep anything from happening to you. So don't worry and go to sleep." Sakura did as told and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you all liked the chapter! I know it's pretty short but I hope it was good. What happened with Sakura, if you don't already know, is that she embraced her demon side and all of that stuff happened. As always please review!

-Linda Chicana


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hello! In the story the Sand Siblings are also part of Akatsuki. Now onto the story!

**SeverusHermione: **Thank you I was hoping Sakura going all wolfy would do that! You, my dear reviewer, make it very hard not to make an Akatsuki Sakura! What with all of the pouts and begging!

**Mizz Hime-sama: **Well why thank you! Knowing that you think my story is awesome is what keeps me going!

**IssaruWolf:** I'm glad you liked the changes I made. I was nervous that I wouldn't do well on that. So thank you for the review!

**gaasakufoevah: **I would never put Sakura with Sasuke. He is such a bastard leaving her in the show. *walks off grumbling about Chicken Ass*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

* * *

Sakura looked at the papers in her hand. Should she enter the Chunin Exams? **'Hell yes we should! We want to be the greatest Kunoichi remember!' **Well yes she remembers that, but was it the right thing to do right now?

Her team and friends are already wondering about her… **'Who gives a flying fuck what they think! We don't need them we still have our family, pack, and our friends in Suna!' **Inner did have a point. But- **'NO BUTS! We are going to the Chunin Exams. We are going to finish the Chunin Exams. And we are going to be Chunin!'**

Sakura sighed, there was no arguing with Inner unless she wanted a headache that would never go away. But she still could not help wondering about her friends and how they were suspicious of her.

They did not know it, but Sakura had listened to them when they talked to the Hokage the day they came back from their mission in The Land of Waves. Of course the Hokage had no information about her so she was safe.

But it still hurt to know her friends were second guessing her. After all it's not her fault she is what she is. Her mother was experimented on while pregnant and the result was a half demon baby with pink hair. Actually she wasn't even sure she was only half, maybe she was more demon then human.

Her new features were definitely not helping her on the whole am I human or demon thing. Sakura took out a pen from her drawer and began filling out the Chunin Exams entry forms. She filled out the whole thing until only one part was left. Affiliation.

Now that was a hard one. Sure she told the Demon Brothers that she was both Sand and Leaf ninja but was that even possible? Was she able to be both? She wrote both Leaf and Sand down on the form.

She would deal with that stuff later. Now she had to go to the Hokage's Office and give him the forms. She left the compound and headed toward the Hokage's. Once there she went to his office. She stood there, staring at the wooden door. Well it was now or never. She knocked on the door and a muffled enter was heard.

She went in and stood in front of the Hokage's desk. "Hello Sakura. What is it that you need?" Sakura set the forms on his desk. "I came to give my entry forms." Minato nodded and looked at the forms.

"Thank you. I'm sure you will do well in the Chunin Exams." Sakura nodded and left. And guess who she ran into on her way out. "Oh…uh…hi…Sakura." That's right she ran into Hinata. Her 'best friend'. Sakura gave a small smile, "Hey Hinata. How are you?"

Hinata looked around nervously, "Um…I'm fine. And you?" Sakura was hurt that Hinata couldn't look her in the eye. Pushing the hurt feelings away she talked with false cheerfulness. "I'm good. I just gave the Hokage my Chunin Exam papers. Are you going to enter the Chunin Exams?"

Hinata looked at Sakura then quickly away. She mumbled a small yes and Sakura took a step away. "Well I've got to go. So I'll let you go and do whatever it is you were going to do." And without another word Sakura left. She bit the inside of her lip and tasted blood.

Hinata was supposed to be her best friend! She was supposed to be the one that still trusted her! She was really the only reason Sakura came back to Konoha. Sakura had promised to come back and stay friends with she kept the promise. But obviously Hinata did not want to stay her friend.

Well fine then! Let her be like that! Just like Akashi said, she didn't need her! She didn't need any of them! She had her pack, family, and real friends from Suna! She will become a Chunin, then Jounin, and maybe even Anbu! She will become the greatest Kunoichi that ever lived!

Sakura was still pissed once she got home. So she went to the training area to train. Sakura created multiple shadow clones to train with. Sakura took out her twin katana and nodded to her clones. Then they began to fight.

A couple of hours later and all of the shadow clones were gone. Sakura sheathed her twin katana and sighed. She was still upset about Hinata. She walked inside and took a shower and changed into her night clothes.

She took out her sharpening tools and sat on her bed and began sharpening her weapons. The pups were lying around her asleep. Once she finished she put her weapons away and lay down. How could Hinata do this to her? It was so unfair.

'**Well look on the bright side. At least know we know we'll see the old gang again. After all they will go to the Chunin Exams.' **Sakura smiled, instantly happy. She had forgotten that they would be there. Tomorrow, tomorrow they would be here. Then she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and the pups had woken up early and left for the Konoha Gates. They were currently waiting for the old gang to show up. Sakura saw a blob appearing on the horizon. She watched it intently, hoping it was her gang.

She saw a big blue thing, a plant thing, and a lot of arguing, cursing, and explosions and grinned. Yep, that was her gang. Only they made that much noise. Two girls started running toward her. Sakura laughed as Temari and Konan jumped on her shouting her name.

Soon the boys were there and they all started walking to the Haruno Compound. "How are you guys?" Sakura asked. Her friends groaned and Sakura laughed. "That bad huh?" Kisami put an arm around her, "It has been so boring without you pink!"

Sakura laughed again. "Well I want to hear all about it after we put your guys' stuff away." They arrived at Sakura's house and everyone gapped. "You live here?" They all said together. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends. They shouldn't be surprised; they knew her mom was famous.

"If you guys don't close your mouth mutant flies will have babies in your mouth." The group shut their mouths and stared at Kira. Sakura, Akashi, and Bara were laughing their asses off. They couldn't believe he still remembered that!

Sakura showed her gang their rooms and they left to walk around Konoha. Sakura and the gang were laughing as they rounded the corner and ran into the Konoha rookies. Sakura's laughing instantly stopped as she stared at them.

Curious at her behavior Akatsuki looked at the Konaha Rookies. Sakura gave a half hearted wave to her Konoha 'friends'. "Hey guys." Her 'friends' said a small hello and looked behind her. "Who are they Sakura?" Neji said.

Sakura looked at the Akatsuki and narrowed her eyes at the Rookies, "My friends." Neji looked at her and Sasuke stepped forward, "Itachi." He growled. Itachi stared at him, "Little brother." Tobi jumped up and smiled, "Hello cousin!"

"What the hell are you doing here? You're a Suna Nin. You're not supposed to be here." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Shut up Chicken Ass. They're here to participate in the Chunin Exams." Sasuke turned his glare to Sakura. "Why are you with them?"

Sakura glared back at him, "I already told you, I'm with them because they're my friends. What's it to you? It's not like you guys are my friends." Hinata gasped, "Of course we're your friends Sakura!"

"Sure you are Hinata. That's why you guys talked to the Hokage about me after our mission at The Land of Waves. That's why you guys have all been suspicious of me like I'm some weirdo just because I was able to get Haku away from you guys. Because I was able to do something you couldn't."

Hinata shook her head, "That's not true!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Drop the act, I already know. I heard guys that night talking about me, I heard you guys ask the Hokage questions. And the fact that you couldn't even look me in the eye yesterday only proved it."

Hinata stopped taking and looked away. Sakura gave Hinata a sad smile, "Hinata you were supposed to be my best friend. It's okay though, I don't need you." Hinata still wouldn't look at her and Sakura turned to her team, "Do you guys want to be in a team with me in the Chunin Exams? If you don't I can tell the Hokage right now and split us up."

Sasuke and Naruto just stared at her. "Well do you guys want to be a team or not?" They still said nothing, "Fine, I'll talk to the Hokage about it and see what he decides. Bye." Then she and the Akatsuki left.

It was quiet while they walked. "You okay Sakura?" Konan asked. Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I just thought that they were my friends…" Tobi glomped her, "Its okay Sakura! You have us!" Sakura laughed. "I know, now I have to talk to the Hokage."

"You want us to go with you?" Sakura smiled at Kankuro, "If you guys want to then sure." They went to the Hokage's Office. Minato looked surprised at the group of…unique teens in his office.

"Is there something you need Sakura?" Sakura took a breath, "Is it possible to take me off of Team 7" Minato blinked as what Sakura said registered. "Why would you want that?" Sakura gave him a fake smile. "We haven't really been on good terms after our mission to The Land of Waves. So I was hoping I could just drop out of the team."

"But what about a team for you?" This time Sakura's smile was real, "My team would be me and my pups." Minato nodded Kakashi told him how Sakura and the pups took him down in the survival test. "Alright. That is your new team and that is how you will enter the Chunin Exams."

Sakura bowed to Minato, "Thank you Hokage-sama." Minato smiled, "No need to thank me Sakura. Good luck on your Chunin Exam, I'll be looking forward to your performance." With one last smile to Minato Sakura and her friends left.

They were walking back to the Haruno Compound when Tobi suggested they play in the park. And the group, being the weirdos they were, agreed and started fighting over the swings. The girls won and started swinging. "Just like old time right Sakura!" Temari said. Sakura laughed and agreed.

They played for a couple of hours then left to the Haruno Compound. They ate a quick dinner and dressed in their night clothes. They boys were checking out Sakura's house while the girls were in Sakura's room. Konan and Temari took out a box and gave it to Sakura.

Confused Sakura looked at them. They smiled, "Well if you're going to be an Akatsuki girl you need a new outfit." Sakura smiled, "Aww, you guys shouldn't have." They waved it off and told her to open it. She did as told and gasped. The girls told her to put it on and she did,

It was a black and red yukata. The bottom skirt was red while the top was black with red trimmings. On her stomach was the outlining of a wolf in red. The bow was red with black doting it. "I love it! Thanks you guys!"

Sakura changed back into her night clothes and lay down next to Konan and Temari. "I'm really glad you guys are here." Konan and Temari smiled, "We know." They said together. Then they sat up, "We should go to bed now. After all the Chunin Exams start tomorrow." Sakura nodded and they left. Sakura fell asleep happy that her friends were with her.

* * *

So...did you guys like it? Did you hate it? I need to know! Please tell me how this was!

-Linda Chicana


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Chunin Exams are here! I hope you guys like it!

**Snow Phoenix-Dragon: **Who knows if Sakura and the Konoha 12 will make up? Only time will tell!

**SeverusHermione: **Yes I know that the last chapter wasn't really up to par with Chapter 15 but it was really just a I'll try to make an AkaSaku 'kay.

**Twisted Musalih: **Yes, Sakura is very hurt by her Konoha friends. I would be too if my friends were like that with me!

**gaasakufoevah: **If my story gets you on the edge of your seat it means I'm doing a good job!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

* * *

Sakura and the pups entered the kitchen and saw the whole Akatsuki and her family there. They all said a good morning to each other and Sakura got the pups and herself breakfast. Tsunade stared at her daughter over her cup of tea.

She laid the tea down and leaned forward in her seat, "Sakura." Sakura looked at her mother and gulped at the serious look she had. "Yes mom?" Tsunade continued to stare at her daughter for a couple more minutes.

Then her face broke out into a grin, "Your entering the Chunin Exams! I'm so proud of you!" Sakura smiled in relief as her mom walked over to her. She stood up and Tsunade hugged her. Tsunade sniffed a little, "My baby's growing up."

Sakura smiled and looked up at her mom, "I know I am mom. But I won't ever leave you." Tsunade grinned and tightened their hug, "I know you won't. But hurry up, you have to meet your team don't you?"

Sakura's smile fell a little, "No. I'm no longer part of Team 7 mom." Tsunade blinked, "Why not?" Sakura shrugged, "Our team didn't really work out. Besides the pups are my team now so I don't need them."

Tsunade smiled, "Yes, those pups will never leave you. The four of you have been together so long, it's a perfect team. Now finish eating. All of you have to leave soon anyway for the Chunin Exams."

Sakura and the Akatsuki quickly ate then left to change. Once done they all left together to the where the first exam was to take place at. They just reached the second floor and heard arguing. They saw Lee pushed down by some kid.

Tenten kneeled down next to him and looked at the kid, "Please! We just want to get in!" The kid's smile was sarcastic, "You guys are too weak to get in." Sakura rolled her eyes at the pathetic performance.

She and the Akatsuki walked past the group of teens to the stair case. Neji turned to them, "Where are you guys going? This is where the first exam is to take place at." Sakura sighed and shook her head at Neji.

"And here I thought you were a genius Neji." Neji twitched at her insult. "It's obvious this is genjutsu. We're only on the second floor." The genjutsu on the room number faded and everyone stared in shock.

The two boys guarding the door smirked and poofed away. They watched behind a door as Sakura and the Akatsuki continued on up the stairs. "Looks like this year is going to be interesting Izumo." Izumo smiled and the two released their henge. "You got that right Kotetsu."

Sakura and the Akatsuki sat in a corner of the room watching as other people entered bored out of their mind. Deidara sculpted a small bird and watched as it flew in small circles above Tobi. "OH LOOK A BIRDY!" Tobi exclaimed seeing the bird.

Deidara smirked when Tobi reached for the bird. "Katsu." The bird exploded and Tobi yelped. Deidara laughed his ass off and Tobi stared at him with tears in his eyes. "That wasn't funny Deidara!" Deidara kept laughing and Tobi went to Sakura.

"Sakura, Deidara made a birdy explode on my hand!" Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Deidara. "Dei did you really have to do that?" Deidara nodded as he sculpted more birds. Sakura turned to Tobi and grabbed his slightly burned hand and healed it.

"Tobi you know not to touch Deidara's sculptures." Tobi pouted, "It looked so real this time." Sakura sighed and patted his head, "They always do." Then she turned to Deidara, "Stop with the sculptures. You're going to use up all of your clay." He grumbled a little but put the clay away.

They heard a crash and turned to see a silver haired boy on the floor with a sound nin in front of him. After the sound nin left the Konoha 12 walked up to the silver haired boy. They talked and the boy took out some cards. "Zetzu who is that boy?"

Zetsu looked to where she pointed, "That's Kabuto. He's been in the Chunin Exams 8 times in a row. Those cards he's showing the Konoha brats are interesting though. They contain information on ninja. The information is limited though, only the basics like what missions a ninja has gone on and their team, but still useful nonetheless."

Sakura nodded and narrowed her eyes when the Konoha 12 and Kabuto looked at her. **'Looks like they're still trying to know stuff about us, it won't help them though. It won't help them figure out what happened on the bridge.' **_'Let's hope your right.' _

A man with a large scar on his face came in then. "My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be your first proctor." He split everyone up and gave them a 10 question test. He told them the rules and the test began.

Sakura looked at the test and snorted. The test was easy! She quickly answered the first 9 and left the 10th blank as told. She looked around the room and saw many people struggling. _'The test is to cheat. I wonder who'll pass without being caught.' _

She had no reason to worry about her friends though; most of them were geniuses like her. Those that weren't knew how to cheat. She leaned back in her seat and looked up to see mirrors. She blinked and followed were the strings attached to them went.

Turned out they were connected to Tenten, who was using them to help Lee. **'When in the hell did she put those up there?' **Sakura shrugged, and looked into the mirrors again. _'The hell?' _In the mirror she saw Ino doing hand signs.

Wasn't Ino a couple seats behind her? Sakura's eyes widened once she realized what Ino was doing. Oh hells to the no! Ino was not going to use her as a way to cheat! She saw Ino finish the last hand sign and she slumped on her desk. Sakura leaned over and watched as the boy in front of her slumped over.

She looked back into the mirrors and laughed silently to her self once Ino got back to her body. She looked pissed and wrote down the test answers. **'Serves the bitch right! No one is going to use us!'**

About an hour later the test was over, a couple of teams were gone and Ibiki studied them. "I want you to know that if you don't pass this last question you will not be able to become Chunin ever." Protests began and Ibiki just watched as the teens got worked up.

He took off his headband and told them of the horrors of being a ninja. Sakura rolled her eyes she already knew of the horrors of being a ninja. "Hey Ibiki skip the lecture and just let us go to our next test!" Ibiki narrowed his eyes and looked at Sakura.

"You think you're worthy of going on to the next test?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hell yeah I do!" Ibiki stared at her and said, "What makes you think you're worthy of going on?" Sakura smirked, "My friends."

Ibiki shook his head, "And who are your friends?" The Akatsuki stood and stared at Ibiki, "Those are my friends. And we don't need some guy to tell us we're worthy of being ninja. We know we are because we serve our village and have no regrets. So why don't you go ahead and pass us already?"

Ibiki looked around and the rest of the teens, "Do any of you wish to leave? No takers? Good. You all pass." Then a tan and purple blur crashed into the window. There was a banner behind Anko that said 'second proctor'. "Hello maggots! I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm your second proctor!" A grumbled 'your early' was heard behind the banner and Anko sweat dropped.

Anko ushered them outside and handed them forms to sign so that if they died in the Forest of Death she wouldn't be held accountable for it. After signing the papers each team was given a scroll and a gate to enter the Forest of Death.

Of course the Akatsuki ignored the adults and all meet up at a random gate. They took their scrolls out to see what everyone had.

Sakura and Pups: Heaven Scroll

Itachi and Kisame: Earth Scroll

Deidara and Sasori: Earth Scroll

Kakuzu and Hidan:Heaven Scroll

Pein and Konan: Heaven Scroll

Zetsu and Tobi: Earth Scroll

Sand Siblings: Earth Scroll

"Well this shouldn't be too hard. We have five days to get our scroll. We'll split up into two groups. Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu will be together and the rest of you will be with me. Whenever everyone has their scroll just head to the tower, we'll meet up there." Everyone nodded to Pein's idea.

The gates opened and they ran into the forest. They broke off in the forest and went separate ways. The first group Sakura and them found were Rain Nin. "Well look at what we have here, some Rain Nin seem to have lost their way. What do you guys think we should do?" Kisame jeered.

"Let's sacrifice them to Janshin." Hidan said with a taunting smile. "Forget that; let's show them what true art is yeah." Deidara threw three clay spiders at the Rain Nin. The spiders landed on their faces and the Rain Nin clawed at their faces trying to take them off. "Katsu."

The Rain Nin's faces exploded and blood sprayed everywhere. Sakura wrinkled her nose at the smell of the blood. Sasori glared at Deidara, "That was not art Deidara. Art is eternal and way more beautiful then those poor excuses you call sculptures."

Deidara turned to Sasori eyes blazing, "Art is a bang yeah! And your human puppets are not art!" The two continued bickering about art as Itachi walked over to the headless corpses. He finally found what he was looking for and pocketed the Heaven Scroll.

"Stop your bickering you two. We still need to find one more Heaven Scroll and two Earth Scrolls." Itachi said walking over to them. They were about to leave when another team came into the clearing they were in.

The Cloud Nin gasped at the headless corpses, which were still bleeding, and gaped at the Akatsuki. "Fuck yeah! These ones are mine!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes at Hidan. "Whatever, you better not take a long time though." Hidan waved him off, "Don't worry I'll make these sacrifices quick so we can get the rest of the scrolls."

The Cloud Nin took out their weapons and Hidan smiled, a slightly sadistic smile, and swung his three bladed scythe in front of himself. "Come on, let's play." Kunai and Shuriken were tossed at him and Hidan deflected them with a swipe of his scythe.

One ran forward and swung a sword at Hidan. Hidan laughed and blocked it, then twisted the scythe and the sword was sent flying. The nin was about to jump away and Hidan slashed at his arm. The arm came clean off and the nin yelled at the pain and gripped his bleeding shoulder.

Hidan's smile grew as he punched the nin; the nin fell to the floor staring up at Hidan. Hidan cut the other arm off and laughed in glee at the nin's pain filled screams. The he brought his scythe down and stabbed the nin in the chest. The nin tried to scream but all that came out of his mouth were gurgles as the blood bubbled.

Hidan was so engrossed in torturing the nin that he was not able to dodge the rather large kunai that lodged into the center of his head. There was a moment of horror filled silence as Hidan took the kunai out of his head. He grinned from ear to ear at the nin's faces.

"You can't kill an immortal bitches!" Hidan licked his blood off the kunai and threw it at one of the Cloud Nin; it went into the nin's eye all the way to the hilt. The nin fell to the floor dead. The last nin tried to run but Hidan jumped in front of him.

"Why you leaving bitch? I was just getting to the fun part." Hidan swung his blade and beheaded the nin. Hidan laughed as the nin's blood rained down on himself. Kakuzu looked at the bloody bodies and chose to use his string to get the scroll instead of getting his hands dirty.

He put the Earth Scroll in his pouch and looked over at Hidan who was on his knees praying. "Hurry with your praying we got to go." Hidan grumbled some profanities and walked over to the group. Sakura looked around at the six corpses, crimson clearing, and the bloody Hidan.

"Hidan couldn't you have been a little less messy?" Hidan grinned at her. "No way in hell bitch." She rolled her eyes and jumped away from him as he tried to hug her. "Hidan get away!" He grinned and leaped for her again, "Hug me Sakura! You know you fuckin wanna!"

She squealed when he finally managed to catch her. "Hidan!" Hidan laughed and let her go after about ten minutes. Sakura spread her arms and looked at her bloody yukata. "Thanks a lot Hidan now I have to wash it." Hidan waved at her, "Your fuckin welcome."

She growled at him and turned to the others, "You guys is there a river near here? I really need to wash this out before it settles in." They nodded and went to the river about 3 miles away from the clearing. Sakura stripped down until she only had shorts and a tank top on.

At the boys faces she shrugged, "What? As a ninja _and_ a girl, I'm always prepared." While she washed her yukata Kisame and Itachi hunted for fish, Hidan cleaned himself, Deidara searched for wood, and Kakuzu and Sasori were planning what to do next.

She had finally got all the blood out and set it to dry near the fire. She sat down and began eating her fish and watched as the boys began arguing about what to do. She taught it was stupid of them to argue when it was obvious that they needed to find their last two scrolls, but they were men. And men never did the obvious; they always had to make things difficult.

She patted her now dry yukata and put it on. She was about to say something when she whipped her head to the side alert. Itachi noticed and looked at her curiously. "Someone's coming." She said.

Then Team 7 and Kabuto came from the forest. Sakura narrowed her eyes and turned away, "Oh it's _them _I thought I smelled something gross. Ignore them and maybe they'll go away." She sat down and grabbed another fish. While she was eating the boys looked from her to her ex-team and back again.

Team 7 looked at the Akatsuki nervously then Naruto said, "Umm…so…did you guys get a scroll?" Kisame jerked his thumb in the direction of the clearing, "Three miles that way and you can see the two teams we took scrolls from."

15 minutes later Team 7 and Kabuto came back horrified. "You guys did that!" Kisame shook his head as he inspected Samehada. "Nah, Deidara and Hidan did that." Naruto turned to Deidara, "The ones with their heads blown off was me yeah."

Naruto turned to Hidan, Hidan smiled, "The others were mine. Man that was fuckin fun." He shook his head at the memory of his killings and threw some wood into the fire. Naruto then turned to Sakura, "These are your friends Sakura? Killers are your friends?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto every ninja is a killer." Naruto shook his head and took a step toward her, "Sakura the way they killed those nin was brutal." Sakura handed Kisame some bandages for Samehada and finally turned to Naruto.

"Don't lecture me about my friends. Dei likes explosives and uses them on his opponents. Hidan's religion is based on killing. Who cares? That's how a ninja's life is. Our life is either kill or be killed; quite frankly I would rather kill then be killed. And who are you to judge my friends? I'm not your friend so why do you care?"

Naruto opened his mouth and shut it again. Sakura turned to the Akatsuki, "We need one more Earth Scroll and one more Heaven Scroll right?" Sasori nodded. "Good. Let's leave and get them then." Sakura said.

The boys stood and snuffed the fire. "Catch you boys later." Sakura said. Then she and the Akatsuki disappeared into the forest. Itachi came up to her, "Don't you think something was wrong with Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at him and nodded, "I saw something black on his neck. It looked like your Sharingan's tomoe. He didn't have it before and I'm pretty sure he's not into tattoos." At Itachi's slightly, slightly meaning you had to know if for a _very_ long time to notice it, worried expression Sakura sighed and stopped walking.

Itachi also stopped and stared at her, "Don't worry we'll find out what has happened to him. But right now we have to find the last scrolls 'kay." Itachi nodded and they continued on searching for their next victims.

Two teams and six bloody corpses later they had all of the scrolls and were in the tower in the middle of the forest. Sakura plopped down next to Konan and Temari and the three began talking. The boys sat with them exchanging storied about the battles they had.

They were the first ones to finish and had 3 days to sit around doing nothing until the next test began. The good thing about this was they had plenty of time to rest before the next test. The bad thing was that they were basically guaranteed boredom until then.

They lasted one day, meaning only two days left, until Tobi and Kira began complaining about being bored. 3 hours was enough for Deidara to make two dozen bird sculptures which he used to chase Tobi and Kira with.

This provided them entertainment for the rest of the day when the birds ran out. The next day all of the other teams were there and the next test began. They were all in a big room with platforms above the ground, a huge screen was on the wall and a huge statue of two arms with the hands in a hand sign was in front of the screen.

They were told by a man with a terrible cough that they were in preliminaries for the actual Chunin Exam. The screen was to tell them who would battle and the rest were to go on the platforms and watch until their name was chosen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Lazy to Write Battles So I'll Say Who Passed Instead~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura looked around and noticed something. The whole Akatsuki passed along with too many members of the Konoha 12 for comfort. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino were the ones to have passed so far. A couple of other people from different nations passed to but Sakura could care less.

"You're up Sakura yeah." Sakura looked at the screen and sure enough her name was there; along with the pig Ino's. Sakura smirked, now she could finally pay the pig back for all the times she had beaten Sakura up when they were little.

She hopped down and faced Ino. The preliminary examiner told them to begin and Ino shot forward aiming a punch at Sakura. Sakura dodged to the left and kicked Ino; Ino flew back a couple feet and threw kunai at Sakura.

Sakura grabbed one and deflected the others with it and threw the kunai at Ino. Ino was able to dodge and she growled at Sakura. "Why am I not able to hit you forehead?" Sakura smirked, "You can't hurt a top kunoichi pig."

Ino growled and jumped at Sakura again. Sakura dodged all of Ino's punches, Ino finally jumped away huffing. Sakura stood staring at her not even out of breath. "What's wrong pig? Is that all you got? If so, then let me end this battle nice and quick."

Sakura went to take a step forward but couldn't move. She looked down and saw chakra stings all over her body. **'When did this happen!' **Sakura too shocked to answer looked at Ino. Ino gave her a smirk, "Remember the kunai? Attached chakra stings to them and transferred them to you." Then she began doing hand signs.

'**She can't get in here!' **What the hell! It's not like Sakura wants Ino in her mind! But she can't really stop her now could she. **'Our mind is unstable! I know you already knew it was unstable but after we went all wolfy, its like something in our mind snapped! If she gets in here I don't know what'll happen but it won't be good!'**

Well fuck! Of course Inner would tell her this when Ino was about to invade her mind! **'Give me grief about it later! Right now you have to keep Ino from getting in here!' **Sakura focused on Ino, "Ino don't do it! You have no idea what will happen if you do this!"

Ino sneered at Sakura and did the last couple hand signs, "Whatever your just scared your gonna lose! Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Sakura's eyes widened, "INO NO!" Sakura saw Ino slump over then everything went black.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! I hope you guys love the cliffy! As always leave a reveiw please!

-Linda Chicana


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Did you guys absolutely love my cliffy? I bet it frustrated the hell out of a lot of you! Anyways I want to thank everyone that reviewed 'cause now I have 100 reviews! *throws confetti* WHOO HOO! I love you all! And now since I'm rambling here's the next chapter!

**xXCookiexMonsterXx:** *super duper blush* My story isn't that good. If you want to read a spectacular story you should read **Lady Hanaka**'s stories. She is a terrific authoress. But anyway thanks for the compliment!

**NinjaFoodLover:** Of course I had to leave it as a cliffy at that part. What kind of suspense builder would I be if I just gave you guys what you wanted? Not a very good one. But I am very sorry to make your life melt. *tear* I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

**stringless-marionette:** OH NOES! Please don't be like that! I updated just for you! Just don't think of me as a meanie!

**Twisted Musalih: **I was going to make the chapter much longer but my sister said to make you guys suffer. So I did. BUT, I hope this chapter makes up for that!

**Mizz Hime-sama: **I think that it is a very good thing your reviews are short. It means I'm doing well on my grammar and stuffs. And I don't even have a beta! And no matter what I always love your reviews even if they're short!

**Moon Symphony: **Yes I had to leave off at the good part. That's just the kind of person I am!

**gaasakufoevah**: Thanks for the praise!

**Seth Morningstar:** Why thank you! And sorry for the little typo, I got to keep my eye on that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

* * *

Ino looked around confused, where was she? It was so dark and cold. No warmth, no light, no nothing. Just an eternal blackness that she seemed to be floating in for what seemed like forever. She saw something materializing and focused on it.

Two Sakura's, one normal the other slightly darker, materialized in front of her. The dark Sakura looked around frantically as if she expected something to jump out and eat them. The normal one glared at Ino and stepped forward.

"You just wouldn't listen to me would you Ino? I told you not to come in to my mind. And what to you do? You come." The dark Sakura turned to the normal one, **'We have no time for fighting! Just get her out! Something bad is about to happen!'**

Ino stared at both Sakura's. They both couldn't be Sakura right? "I'm in a genjutsu aren't I?" Both Sakura's turned to her. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ino had a triumphant smile, "This is a genjutsu. You did this to stop me from getting in your mind. Well guess what, it didn't work! I know! Now I just have to release it. Kai!"

The dark Sakura had a look of terror on her face, **'NO!'** There was a rumbling and the darkness became even darker, if that was possible. Startled Ino stopped using chakra, and the rumbling stopped. The normal Sakura looked at the dark one, "What the hell was that Inner!"

Inner looked around anxiously, **'Outer-chan I told you something in us snapped. I just haven't found what it is yet. But something else is living in our mind besides me. My guess is that it's probably asleep right now. As long as she doesn't use any chakra it won't wake up.'**

Sakura let out an aggravated sigh, there just had to be something! It's bad enough she has a second spirit, is a half demon, and now something else is wrong with her mind! And to make it worse she has Ino in her mind!

"How are we supposed to get her out then?" She jerked her thumb at Ino. Inner shrugged, **'Maybe if she uses her chakra to get out and nothing else she'll be fine. We might have to deal with whatever is lurking in our mind but at least she'll be safe.'**

Sakura nodded and turned to Ino, "You heard her, leave." When Ino didn't move Sakura growled, "Get out Ino! You have no business in my mind so get out!" Startled Ino began going through the signs to get out. While doing so the rumbling began again, this time louder.

"Damnit, hurry Ino!" There was a growling and a giant black wolf leaped at Ino. It slashed at her, cutting her stomach, just as she left Sakura's mind. Sakura was abruptly slammed back into the real world. Her last sight of her mind was Inner and the wolf staring each other down, then she was thrust into a world of pain.

Sakura screamed at the intense pain. Black chakra was rolling off of her in waves. She gripped her head and felt her claws digging into her head. Her mouth bleeds from her fangs growing in too fast and sharp.

She glanced at Ino and saw that she was looking at Sakura in horror. Gripping her stomach to stop the bleeding from the slash she received from the wolf in Sakura's mind. She stared at Ino and something about her gaze, most likely the blood pouring out her mouth and silted eyes, scared her because Ino began scrambling backward.

She stopped only when she hit the wall behind her, "I forfeit! You win! Just stay away from me you…you demon!" Sakura froze at the word. That's right she's a demon. She felt her ears poke at her fingers and released her head and stared at Ino long and hard. Watched as the blood seeped through her fingers and a small puddle formed.

The medics came and took Ino away. By the time Ino was gone Sakura had her ears, tail, and black streaks. She stood silently in the middle of the room, felt the eyes watching her and finally turned and left the room searching for a bathroom. She felt the eyes follow her and ignored them.

Finally she found the bathroom. She looked at her reflection for a while. Her ears swiveled and her tail swung slowly back and forth. She licked her fangs as she stared at her silted eyes. She didn't know if these features were temporary or permanent.

Sakura sighed and put a hand to her throbbing head. She closed her eyes and wondered if Inner was okay. Did the wolf eat her? Maybe. She'd have to find out later because someone had just entered the bathroom.

The familiar sunflower smell told her who it was. "What do you want Hinata?" It was quiet and Sakura sighed again. She brushed past Hinata and felt Hinata's eyes on her. She did not turn around and Hinata never spoke up.

Instead of going back to the battle room Sakura went to the medical wing. The first room had an unconscious Ino in the bed. Sakura stood by the doorway, Ino had bandages all around her midsection. At least she wasn't dead.

The next room she came to had Sasuke in it. He too was unconscious. He had and IV and a breathing mask on. Sakura walked towards his bed and stared at his neck. The mark she saw early had a seal around it. She smelled something curious on him but it was to faint for her to be able to figure out what it was.

She turned to leave and came face to face (actually face to chest) with none other then Itachi, Tobi stood silently behind him. "Are you okay?" Sakura pursed her lips and gave a curt nod to Itachi and was about to leave the room.

"Sakura-chan what happened in your fight?" Sakura stopped at the door. "Nothing Tobi, nothing at all." Then she left. The two conscious Uchiha looked at each other. "Are we going to find out what happened Itachi?" Itachi sighed and shook his head, "We can't pry it out of her. She'll tell us in time."

Then Itachi looked at his unconscious brother. "We'll have to find out what happened to Sasuke though." Tobi nodded and they left the room.

Sakura slowly walked toward her friends. Not saying a word to their worried looks she sat down by the pups. "Is everything okay Sakura?" Sakura turned to Bara and flicked her tail at her. Bara stared at her and nodded. She knew what Sakura meant. Nothing would every be okay now after today.

Soon all of the fights were done and the winners lined up in front of the Hokage. "As you all know this was the preliminaries. The finals will be in one month. You will all draw a number from this hat. The number you get will tell us who will battle who." Minato said.

They each drew a number and the exam proctor wrote it down. The he told them the results.

Tobi vs. Naruto

Sasori vs. Neji

Temari vs. Shikamaru

Itachi vs. Sasuke

Kisame vs. Suigetsu

Zetzu vs. Shino

Deidara vs. Juugo

Konan vs. Hinata

Hidan vs. Tenten

Kakuzu vs. Manabu (cloud nin)

Gaara vs. Daichi (stone nin)

Kankuro vs. Isamu (sound nin)

Pein vs. Ryo (rain nin)

Sakura vs. Karin

After a couple of words they were dismissed. Sakura walked aimlessly down the hall in the tower. She was to battle Karin in one month. Was that enough time to figure what the hell was going on? If not would she have enough control over herself when she battled Karin?

She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up. Karin stood in front of her, a smirk adorned her face. "So you really are a freak. I always knew something was weird about you, beside the fact that you have a billboard brow and pink hair."

Sakura stared woodenly at Karin. Karin narrowed her eyes, "Just 'cause your some demon thing means nothing. I will kick your ass come the finals. It'll be just like old times freak." She turned on her heel and strode down the hallway twitching her ugly ass as she went.

Sakura sighed; if she had control over herself would she use it against Karin? Probably not, the bitch was just asking to get killed. So why should she deny the girl's wish? Sakura smiled and gave one last glance at the hallway Karin went down; in one month Karin would die. And Sakura was going to be the one to execute it.

Sakura continued her walk out of the halls. She blinked at the blinding light as she opened the door. The pups were already outside and they trotted over to her. They were about to leave until Sakura's name was called.

She turned and bowed to Minato. "Yes Hokage-sama." Minato stared at her, soaking in her new wolf features. "You have had a hard life." He said after a couple of minutes. Sakura nodded to his statement. There was no point in denying it, it was true.

"Does your family know about it?" Sakura shook her head. Her mother and cousin knew Orochimaru did something to her but they didn't know what. "What are you going to do about your training for the next month?"

Sakura blinked and shrugged her shoulders, "I'll find something to do." Minato nodded, "Would it be okay if I gave up a place to train?" Sakura looked at the Hokage apprehensively. Minato sensing her unease smiled, "I just want to help you Sakura. Whatever it is you went through, or are going through is of my concern."

Sakura studied the Hokage's face, "Where do you want me to train at?" Minato's smile grew, "It's in the mountains. Very secluded. You will have all the privacy you would need for the month. I have a cabin up there so you won't have to use a cave as shelter."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you Hokage-sama. I really appreciate this." Minato waved her thank you away and handed her a map. "This map will help you get there. I could tell your mother you left if you don't want her to see you." Sakura gave him a small smile, "Thank you Hokage-sama." Then she and the pups disappeared into the forest.

Sakura and the pups arrived at the mountain range just before the last of the sun's rays disappeared. She looked at the map, glad that her eyes let her do so, and turned to the pups. "The cabin is pretty far in the mountains. And it looks like it's at the peak of one huge ass mountain. We'll rest down here then search for the cabin tomorrow."

The pups nodded and they huddled together, ready to sleep. Sakura was the last awake and stared at her clawed hand, fascinated. The claws were slightly curled at the tips and sharp enough to draw blood at the slightest touch. She lay curled in the middle of the pups; finally she fell asleep surrounded in warmth.

Sakura looked around at her new surroundings. Not much to look at considering there was nothing but an eternal blackness. It didn't surprise her though; she never attempted to change the scenery of her mind.

What did surprise her was the fact that Inner and the giant wolf were staring at her, as if they had expected her. Sakura rolled her eyes, of course they expected her or she wouldn't be there. "You have some explaining to do." Sakura said pointing an accusing finger at Inner.

Inner scratched the back of her head nervously, **'Hehehe…yeah. Well what do you want to know?'** Sakura narrowed her eyes. Inner looked around nervously, **'I take it you want to know everything?'** When Sakura's stare didn't waver Inner sighed, **'I'll take that a as a yes.'**

Inner took a breath, **'First off she,'** She pointed to the wolf. **'Came because of our first transformation. She was always in our mind. But the transformation woke her from the sleep she was in. I think she's our demon self.'**

Sakura held a hand up stopping Inner from continuing, "Does that mean we'll become a wolf?" Inner shrugged at Sakura's question, **'I guess it's possible. I mean we already have a lot of the traits a wolf has, but I'm not sure. How we are may just be it. Or we can turn into a wolf, but whether or not it would be temporary or permanent is a mystery to me.'**

Inner blinked, **'Actually what we are is a mystery to me. I don't even know what the hell I am!'** Inner scratched her head at the puzzle that was their existence. Sakura tapped her chin, "How is it even possible I have three separate beings? Wouldn't my mind be pretty screwed up because of us?"

Inner shrugged, **'Does a crazy person know they're crazy? I'm not sure. All I know is that we have to get a hang of this demon stuff or we may end up going on a killing spree if we go all psycho.' **

Sakura nodded Inner was right about that. What would happen if she lost control? Not like in the preliminaries when Ino entered her mind, but when she became totally demonic? Would she still have her senses or would she be on primal instinct?

During their whole conversation the wolf sat staring at them. Sakura turned to her, "Can she talk?" Inner snapped out of her musings and shrugged, **'I don't know. She hasn't talked to me. She hasn't really done much besides try to kill Ino.'**

Knowing the wolf hadn't tried to kill Inner was a relief. Sakura wasn't sure what would happen if Inner died, or if it was even possible. "Can you talk?" The wolf just sat staring at Sakura. **'Doesn't she remind you of someone?' **Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, she reminds me of someone but I'm not sure what…" Inner smiled, **'She's Amarante, or at least part of her. Do you think Kimiko would be glad to know at least part of her sister is alive?' **Sakura was silent for a while. Processing the fact that Amarante was still alive inside of her.

"Amarante?" The wolf gave Sakura a curt nod. Sakura walked to the wolf and laid a hand on its side, "It's nice to finally meet you Amarante. Kimiko told me a lot about you." Sakura sighed, "Kimiko passed not long after she introduced me to the pups."

Amarante nodded, her eyes shined with unshed tears. "It's okay though. She said not to worry about her. She passed and was happy about it." **'Sakura.' **Sakura looked at Inner. **'It's time for you to wake up now.' **

Inner and Amarante began to fade from Sakura's sight. When Sakura opened her eyes she saw that the sun was out and the pups were stretching not far from her. Should she tell them about Amarante? No. They didn't need another thing wrong with her to worry about.

She stood and did a little stretching of her own. Once done she turned to the pups, "You guys ready for a hike?" The pups nodded and the four began their hike. It took them a while but they finally found the cabin.

They walked inside and saw that it was pretty spacious. There was a kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, a den with a fire place, and a spare room full of scrolls. After unpacking Sakura went into the spare room.

By the looks of it the scrolls were pretty old. And they appeared to contain numerous jutsus and fighting styles. The Hokage lent her a cabin with training scrolls…very valuable training scrolls. She gave a small smile, Minato was awesome.

She took out several scrolls, started a fire, and began reading the scrolls. The first scroll contained information on genjutsu. It said how to put genjutsu on weapons so while in battle a person did not need to waste chakra on it.

The genjutsu was already made and you just had to release it on your opponent. After reading how to do it Sakura took out her fans. She then began to put genjutsu seals on the side of each fan. Once done she laid her fans down on a nearby desk.

She smiled; she was going to have a whole lot of tricks up her sleeves come finals. She heard snoring and turned to see that all three pups were asleep. Sakura rubbed her suddenly tired eyes. She walked over to the bed, crawled under the sheets, and fell to sleep.

* * *

There ya go! As always please leave a review. Till next we meet. Ja ne!

-Linda Chicana


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hello my lovely, lovley reviewers. The next Chapter is up! Enjoy!

**Seth Morningstar: **OMG! You just described how I was going to have Sakura look coming back! And I can not believe I am on your top 5 fav fanfics! =D

**NinjaFoodLover: **I am happy your cliffy needs are satisfied. You shall see what I do with Sakura and her wolf form problems. Karin's ass will definitely get kicked.

**Mizz Hime-sama: **Yes I was hoping you'd like that part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

* * *

**Week One**

Day two of training was off to a good start. After finding that Minato had lent her a large assortment of training scrolls, she sorted through them to find which ones she would use to their fullest extent.

She had already put genjutsu on her fans, so she decided to see if she could also put ninjutsu onto her weapons. Lucky for her there was a scroll that said how to do it. She unsheathed the sword Kisame gave her. It was like a miniature version of his. It had the same large frame just on a smaller scale, probably because unlike his height of about 8 feet she was only 5 feet.

She began going through the steps of sealing a jutsu onto the sword. It was very much similar to when she put genjutsu onto her fans so she was able to finish quickly. Then she took out her twin katana and did the same.

She heard a huff and looked over her shoulder to see Kira pouting behind her. When he saw that he had her attention he perked up a little, "Are we going to go explore outside today Sakura?" Sakura nodded. Kira gave a 'whoop' and ran to find his brother and Bara to tell them the news.

Sakura stood and strapped her twin katana to her back and the sword on her side. She strapped her weapon pouch to her thigh, making sure she had all of her necessary weapons. Then she walked outside and was greeted with the pups.

"Today we're going to scope the area to familiarize ourselves with it. If we're going to be living here for the next month we need to know where the best places for training are. We'll split up and meet back here at the cabin in 3 hours. Bara you go north, Akashi east, Kira south, I'll do west 'kay."

The pups nodded and the four went their designated direction. Sakura had been scouting for about an hour and had found the perfect training ground. It was flat, more or less, with larger boulders here and there. She opened her map and put a small check to show where the place was.

Then she turned and headed back to the cabin, the pups were already there. They had found pretty much the same as she had. After marking the other 3 training grounds down they headed inside. They ate and went to bed.

The next day she and the pups headed to the training field Akashi found. It was as large as the training field she found but instead of there just being rocks there was also trees. And for the rest of the day they trained.

The pups sparred and used their control over the elements while Sakura fought off shadow clones using the sword Kisame gave her. By the time she finished off the last of her shadow clones her arms were sore from her using the bulky sword instead of her slender twin katana.

She was barely able to get to the cabin and lay on her bed before she collapsed from exhaustion. Her arms were incredibly sore the next day and she thanked her mother for teaching her medical skills. After she healed her sore arms she made sure to stretch them especially well before she began training with the sword again.

They went to the training ground Kira found. His was full of trees and had a river. She and the pups decided that they would all spar together, along with a couple hundred shadow clones Sakura created.

While fighting Sakura found it was increasingly easier to dodge all of the pups' attacks with her new hearing and sense of smell. She also found that she was even lighter on her feet and was able to dodge most attacks at the last minute.

By the end of the day she was exhausted from running and destroying all of the elemental wolves the pups sent after her. After she fell asleep that night she was brought to Inner and Amarante again.

'**Hey Outer-chan!' **Inner said waving her arm haphazardly back and forth. Sakura rolled her eyes at Inner's weirdness and greeted them. **'How's the training been going?' **Sakura groaned, "My arms have been so sore! That sword Kisame gave me weighs a ton!"

Inner giggled at Sakura obvious pain and patted her on the head, **'Poor baby. You got to work on your upper arm strength if you want to chop Karin to itty bitty pieces with that sword at the finals.' **

Sakura scrunched up her nose, "My upper arm strength is fine. I just need to get used to wielding such a big sword. Once I get used to it I'll be able to wield as good, if not better then Kisame wields Samehada."

Inner nodded, **'Well you get to work on that. After you're able to wield that big ass sword I think I know how we can start training on controlling our demon side.' **Sakura sighed in relief that Inner knew what they had to do to control themselves.

"What will I have to do?" Inner scratched her head, **'Basically all we have to do is meditate a lot…' **Sakura blinked, that was it. Just meditate? **'Then we got to get in tune with our demon side and figure out what will set us off.'**

"That's it?" Inner shrugged, **'That's all I could think of. If nothing happens after doing that I guess we'll have to just wait until we snap and hope we can control ourselves.' **Sakura sighed; of course Inner wasn't sure that would work.

Inner frowned, **'HEY! I'm not sure what the hell we're supposed to do about this! So don't get all mad when this is all I could think of that could help us!'** That's right, whatever she thought Inner heard.

Sakura rubbed her head and sighed again, "Okay, fine, whatever. I'll start meditating and we'll see what happens 'kay." Inner nodded. **'We'll bring you back here if we think of anything else.' **Sakura nodded and opened her eyes to the real world.

**Middle of Week 2**

Sakura was now able to wield her sword without getting sore. She had began meditating and found that she could enter her mind at will instead of having to wait till Inner and Amarante called her when asleep.

She also figured out how to access her demon chakra. The chakra was the same as normal chakra just, you know, demonic. Meaning she could burn peoples' flesh of if she touched them with it. Of course she found this out when she touched a boulder with the chakra and it turned into liquid rock.

She was pretty proud of herself. She may not have found how to control herself if she went psycho, but she found out another thing she was able to do. And so she thought, _'I'm one step closer to figuring myself out.' _

Currently she was crushing boulders at the training ground she had found. Around her multiple boulders were either liquid (from the chakra), crushed to dust (from her punches), or split in half (from the sword).

After the dust around her settled Sakura put her gloves back into her pouch; after seeing that they were pretty torn. _'I'll have to get new ones soon.' _She continued to worry about her gloves until she heard…chirping?

She was on alert instantly and masked her chakra. For the whole week and ½ there had not been a single bird in the area. She crept over to where she heard the chirping. She heard a 'smash' which reminded her of when she destroyed the boulders.

She narrowed her eyes, Minato said the mountains would be secluded and she would have total privacy. Obviously he had been wrong because there was _someone_ other then herself here. Another round of chirping followed by a boulder being either smashed or receiving a harsh beating was heard.

Once she got to where the chirping was she pressed herself onto the floor and peered over the edge of the rock she was on. She blinked at what she saw. Low and behold Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake were in the clearing.

Sasuke was panting and pulled his right hand out of the hole he created in front of himself. There was one other hole in the boulder. His right hand faced downward and his left hand gripped his wrist.

He gritted his teeth in concentration and a ball of electricity began forming in his hand. Chirping was heard from it before it shorted out. By Sasuke's mad face that wasn't supposed to happen. Before he could attempt to create whatever it was again Kakashi spoke.

"Enough Sasuke." Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi. "Right now you can only create two chidoris…" Chidori? Was that what that jutsu was? The name certainly fit. "Until you have enough chakra you must not attempt to go over your limit of chidoris. The consequences of going over board are deadly."

Sasuke growled in frustration, "Then what am I supposed to do now?" Kakashi brought out his porn, "The only thing you can do right now is train and gain more chakra." Sakura rolled her eyes, what the hell kind of answer is that? That is what a ninja does their whole life.

But that was the kind of answer one would expect from none other then Kakashi Hatake. She was about to leave when Inner decided to speak, **'Don't you think we should say hi to our old teammates?' **Sakura would have snorted but she didn't want to get caught.

'_Why the hell would I say hi to them?' _**'Uh…common courtesy?' **Sakura rolled her eyes but decided to make herself known nonetheless. She sat upright on the boulder and when they didn't notice her she flared her chakra.

The reaction was immediate. Both Kakashi and Sasuke whirled around with their weapons out prepared to fight. They blinked at their 'enemy'. Sakura sat on the boulder inspecting her claws. She put her hand on the boulder and smiled, revealing her fangs.

"Hey guys. How've ya been?" Both squinted their eye(s) at her. "Sakura? Is that you?" She smirked; she had almost forgotten that they had not seen her new look. Sasuke was to busy being unconscious and Kakashi didn't return to the battle room after he left with Sasuke.

"The one and only." She said. "What happened to you?" Kakashi asked. Sakura's smirk disappeared, "Oh so you two haven't heard about the demon that nearly killed Ino." At their startled expressions Sakura laughed.

"You didn't hear about that either! You two have just been in the dark haven't you! Where to start…Well during my battle with Ino she entered my mind. She was sent out not long after with a gash on her stomach. I got my new features and she called me a demon. Simple as that."

They blinked at her and she sighed. "Well nice chatting with you guys but I have to train now." She stood and waved at them, "Ta, ta!" Then she disappeared in a flurry of black cherry blossoms.

She appeared in front of the cabin. _'That was so…' _**'Awkward?' **_'Yeah.' _ She went into the cabin and made the pups and herself dinner. Then they ate and went to bed.

**End of Week 4**

Sakura took one last look around the cabin making sure she had packed all of her things. Once she was sure she had all of her things she shut the door. Instead of her twin katana strapped on her back she had the sword Kisame got her strapped on.

She sealed the twin katana in a scroll and stuffed it into her pouch next to her scroll with her puppet. Somewhere along the past 4 weeks her yukata was torn beyond repair. She mourned the beautiful yukata and was forced to change her outfit.

Now she had a deep red outfit. The top slit between her breasts connected with mesh, was long sleeved breaking off into three parts also connected with mesh, red pants that broke off into two parts also connected with mesh. (A/N lol that sounds stupid but its from a pic. I found) She had black heels on like her mother and cousin.

For accessories she had on her Janshin necklace, Akatsuki ring, the mask Tobi made for her, and her sand headband around her waist. She and the pups took off in the direction of Konoha. Two more days until the finals. Two more days until she could kill Karin.

She and the pups arrived at the Konoha Gates much faster then when they left for the mountains. She stood in front of her house scared. Would her mother and cousin hate her? Did they already hate once the got news about what happened in the preliminaries?

'**Only one way to find out. Get you ass in there and hope for the best, but expect the worst.' **(A/N my dad always says this it's good advice) With Inner's comment Sakura went into her house to find they, meaning her family and the whole Akatsuki, were drinking tea.

They all stared up at her and a moment of silence filled the room. Then Tsunade set her tea down, stood, and walked up to her. Tsunade stared at the eyes of Sakura's mask. Sakura's tail twitched nervously from side to side, her ears were pressed to her head.

Tsunade took Sakura's mask off and stared Sakura in the eyes, and then she pulled Sakura into a hug. Shocked Sakura just stood there. Tsunade was crying lightly, "Where were you! Minato told me you passed the preliminaries and left to train, but he wouldn't tell me where!"

Sakura's eyes began to water, "You don't hate me?" She said. Tsunade pulled back to stare at Sakura. "Why would I hate you!" Sakura blinked, "I'm a demon mom. Your daughter is a demon." Tsunade snorted, "So? You're still my daughter. I could never hate my daughter, even if you destroyed Konoha and killed me. I would always love you, you're my baby."The tears started streaming down Sakura's face, "I love you mom." Tsunade stroked Sakura's hair, "I know baby, I know."

* * *

Sooooooooooo. Did you guys like it? I know it was shorter then the others but I hope it will satisfy you. The next chapter is going to be the finals. As always review! Ja ne!

-Linda Chicana


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Hello my loyal fans! My last day of school was Thursday! So hopefully I'll be able to update much, much quicker for you all. Anywho here's the next chapter!

**Mizz Hime-sama: **Sakura and Inner are my favorite too!

**Yoi no Chi: **Yes, yes they are. I had to put that part in since I hadn't had any of the mother daughter scenes for a while. I'm glad you liked it!

**Twisted Musalih: **That part is going to come up very soon.

**NinjaFoodLover: **I know that my chapters are pretty short and lack detail. I'm trying to work on that though. Hopefully I'll have some kick ass chapters for you guys soon!

**Luka1Sakura: **It was something I thought Tsunade might say if she ever had a child. And for those who disagree with that I don't care. I wanted a cute moment even if it was a little cliché. Anyway glad you liked it!

**Seth Morningstar: **Yeah I know liquid rock is lava but when I put it in I thought it sounded retarded so I took it out. Really it's 'Lo and behold'? Never knew that… Well glad I learned something! And that would be cool if you were my beta! Just P.M me when ever you want if you want to be it 'kay!

**Blazing Blossoms: **I have got to say your review has totally boosted up my writing ego! I thank you for that because honestly I don't think I can write at all. And I may very well make Karin go into a coma…well that or have Sakura kill her. Whatever makes the story more interesting! Anyway thank you for the review!

**XaraROFL: **All of the teens are 17-19 but Sakura is definently 17.

**Anime fan #01: **Aw…your computer crashed? I'm glad you fixed it and thanks for the praise! Yes everyone was upset that I split Sakura and the Konoha 12 up, but it worked for the story! Okay I _might_ have them make up…I don't know, maybe if you beg really, really hard I will!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

* * *

Sakura pulled away from Tsunade and wiped her tears. Tsunade smiled and stepped back letting Sakura see the others. Sakura hesitantly waved to her friends, "Hey guys. How you doing?" The Akatsuki were silent for a while then the girls jumped up and tackled Sakura.

"HOW WAS YOUR TRAINING SAKURA!" Konan and Temari exclaimed. Sakura giggled and clutched the two girls with all her might. "Training was fun. Guess who I saw." The two blinked and began thinking.

When they came up with no one Sakura told them." Kakashi and Sasuke? Really?" They asked. Sakura nodded, "Yup. Kakashi was teaching Sasuke this lightning move; I think it was called Chidori."

"Is the move powerful?" Sakura blinked at Itachi's question; trying to figure out why he would want to know. **'Because it's his brother and because he's going to fight him tomorrow in the finals stupid.' **_'Oh yeah…forgot about that…' _Inner shook her head at Sakura.

"When I saw him use it all he did was create a hole in a boulder. He's only able to create two right now because of his limited chakra. The tell tale sign he's using is it is if you see him grip his right wrist with his left. You'll hear the chirping of the lightning before you see it."

Itachi nodded at what Sakura said. "Sakura how about you go put your stuff away. Then maybe you could eat." Sakura nodded to Tsunade and left the room. "Tsunade why is Sakura the way she is right now?"

Tsunade sighed at Sasori's question. "I can't tell you guys the reason why, I don't even know the full story. But I will tell you that the reason she is the way she is began before she was born." Sakura came back into the room and poured herself some tea.

After she took a long drink she turned to her friends, "How was your guys' training go?" After they all told her their small training stories Sakura turned to her friends going against Konoha Nin.

"Do you guys want me to tell you about you opponents?" They nodded and Sakura began telling them. "Tobi you're going against Naruto. Naruto is strong with insane stamina and chakra, although it's nothing compared to yours, it is still a pain in the ass. He's incredibly resourceful and if you don't keep track of him you'll lose him in hiss mass of shadow clones."

"Sasori you're going against Neji. He's a close range fighter because of his byakugan. And to add to that he's one of Konoha's geniuses. He is the Hyuuga's most advanced member on the branch family; he even learned some main branch techniques. Whatever you do, do not let your guard down or he will find a way to destroy your puppets."

"Temari you are against Konoha's Lazy Genius. Shikamaru's clan uses shadows so you have to be careful about that. If he controls your shadow he will use it to control your limbs. Not only that but he can think out a hundred different ways the battle will go. He will always be a step ahead unless you keep surprise on your side."

"Itachi I think you generally know all about Sasuke. As far as I know he hasn't advanced in his Sharingan. But you should look out for the Chidori. If he learns how to use it efficiently you might be in trouble.

"Kisame, Suigetsu is also a swordsman. He has this weird ability to turn his whole body into water. He'll use that ability to escape from any serious blows you may try to give him. I think he has this vendetta against other swordsmen so watch out for him; I heard he challenges swordsmen, kills them, and takes their swords. But that's just a rumor."

"Zetsu, Shino uses Kikachu as his main weapon. They're able to eat your chakra so you have to be careful of them. If he attaches them to you without you knowing he'll drain your chakra. Also he can use them to create clones of himself, as a barrier, or as you already know attack you with. They are also able to tell genjutsu from reality, so genjutsu won't work in a battle against Shino."

"Deidara, Juugo is a rather special case. He has something wrong with his mind; during your battle with him he may suddenly lash out and go on a rampage. And it does not help that he has the strength to match Kisame. I think you will be fine if you maintain your distance and not get caught in one of his episodes."

"Konan, Hinata is also part of the Hyuuga clan so she is also a close range fighter. Her main element is water so that will be trouble for your paper jutsus. She is able to create a type of barrier/attack with her chakra. I haven't seen it but she used it on a mission to defeat this giant killer bee so apparently it's one hell of a jutsu. Don't let her block any of your chakra passages and you should be fine."

"And Hidan, Tenten is Konoha's Weapon Mistress. She is fully capable of using any and every weapon, hence her title. She is generally a far ranged fighter but if need be she is a decent close range fighter. Her taijutsu is decent considering she is on a team with Might Gai and Rock Lee. But for sure she is best with weapons, she never misses her target. So just don't get your head cut off or you're screwed."

Her friends were quiet, storing all of the information they just received for their battle the next day. "Are we going to tell them Sakura?" Sakura blinked at Kira, "Tell who what Kira?" Akashi narrowed his eyes, "You know what he's talking about Sakura." 

Sakura sighed and took a drink from her tea. The pups stared at her while her friends and family wondered what the hell they were talking about. "Who do you guys want me to tell first? Mom and cousin Shizune, the Akatsuki, or the Konoha 12?"

"You're the one that has to decide that." Bara told her. Sakura heaved another sigh and turned to her family and friends. "Well I guess it's time you all know what caused me to have these…new features." No one said a word, they just settled down for what they were sure would be a long and interesting tale.

"Well, mom and Shizune know that I ma like this because of Orochimaru." The Akatsuki looked startled at the Snake Sanin's name while her mother glared at the floor and Shizune poured herself another glass of tea.

"Orochimaru was my mom's doctor when pregnant with me. Orochimaru did experiments to my mother while giving her, her pregnancy check ups. He had captured a demon wolf named Amarante and was slowly fusing her to the life in my mother's womb. And so the pregnancy went on and Orochimaru completed fusing the wolf into my mother's womb and I was born" Sakura took a drink from her tea and continued.

"Two years after I was born Orochimaru killed my father and uncle. My uncle had always suspected Orochimaru and he and my father were going to confront him. They found out what Orochimaru had done but by then they were too late. Orochimaru killed them to keep his secret and fled Konoha. When I was 7 I met Amarante's sister Kimiko."

"Kimiko introduced me to the pups and we soon became a pack. Kimiko was killed the night Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara and their father came for a meeting with my mom about us moving to Suna. As you guys know we lived in Suna for 10 years then went back to Konoha."

"My team, Team 7, and Team 8 were assigned an escort mission for a bridge builder to The Land of Waves. We met and fought Zabuza. He got away in our first battle and we fought him and his partner again. While on the bridge I embraced the demon side of me. I got his partner away from killing my team and he and Zabuza were defeated."

Sakura's eyes got glassy, "The cost of saving my friends was them being cautious of me. The wondered how I was able to defeat Haku when all of them could not do it. We stopped being friends just before the Chunin Exams and you guys came. During my battle in the Chunin Exams you all know Ino entered my mind."

"My mind isn't the safest place…I have a separate spirit inside of me, I call her Inner. We were trying to get Ino out of my mind but Ino decided she would get herself out. When she built up the chakra to leave a wolf came and tried to kill her, hence the reason she had that gash on her stomach."

Sakura sighed and grabbed her tail, "My demonic chakra built up and I got these new features like at the bridge, but this time I had no one to help me hide them and now they're permanent. And you guys know the rest, and that's my story." It was quiet and Sakura looked at them all with a smile.

"It's okay though, I have you guys with me. And now that you all know I'm not alone anymore." Tsunade chuckled, "You were never alone Sakura. We were always with you even if we didn't know the whole story."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah I know that now. So…" she looked at her friends, "what do we do now?" Tobi jumped up and waved him arm, "OH, OH! TOBI KNOWS WHAT WE SHOULD DO!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "What should we do dumbass, yeah?"

Tobi ignored Deidara's rude comment and smiled, "Let's go to the park!" Before Deidara could take a jab at Tobi's childishness Sakura spoke up, "Sure Tobi, that sounds fun." Tobi had a triumphant smile and stuck his tongue out at Deidara.

Deidara grumbled under his breath and went to work with a piece of clay. The teenagers left and Shizune turned to Tsunade. "She finally told us Tsunade." Tsunade smiled and went to the kitchen and brought out a large bottle of sake and poured her self a glass of it. "I know Shizune, I know."

The teens arrived at the park and were chatting contentedly, ignoring all the pointing from the little kids and worried mothers' gossip about the rather unique looking group and Sakura's new appearance. "What do you guys wanna do?" Instantly Tobi and Kira began hopping around, "Let's play tag!" The chanted with every hop they made.

Hidan groaned, "We always fucking do that. How about you chose something more exciting, and fucking daring Tobi!" Kisame smirked, "How about a little sparing?" Hidan grinned, "Fuck yeah!" Sakura shook her head, "We can't do that, we're in a park. You guys will hurt people."

Kisame draped an arm around her, "Not if we're especially careful." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "No dangerous moves?" Kisame smiled and nodded, "No weapons?" Another nod, "And you guys will stop once I tell you to." Kisame nodded again and Hidan snorted, "Sounds like you don't fucking trust us!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "With you being a worshipper of pain and death I don't trust you sparring with little kids around. You might decide they're perfect to sacrifice to your Janshin." Hidan pouted at her, "I have enough fucking self control to not kill little kids. Besides," he sniffed, "Janshin-sama doesn't like little kids."

Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled a whatever, "Fine you guys can spar, but please don't scare the kids. I still live here and don't feel like having to deal with parents being pissed that my friends mentally scarred their kids."

Kisame smirked and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry pink, we won't get to serious." The boys ran off into the middle of the field and began hand to hand combat leaving the girls and the pups behind to monitor them. The small children stopped playing and watched as the boys sparred.

Concerned mothers began gathering the children, and those that left never took their eyes off of the sparring teens. Temari smiled as the children began cheering their favorite teen on, "Looks like the guys are a hit."

Konan snorted, "Pfft, they're just lucky we're not in the fight or we'd kick their asses." The three began laughing at the truth in Konan's words. They were just calming down when little Tobi (he's taller then the girls but he's the shortest of the guys) knocked Kisame to the ground, Kisame then began flopping around the ground like a fish out of water when the guys promptly began jumping him.

This act sparked a new round of laughing out of the girls. "Come on let's join 'em!" Konan yelled and the three ran to the boys. All of the little girls began cheering when they began kicking the guys' asses. The three female teens smirked at the cheers.

But the fun was short lived when the children's cheering came to an abrupt halt. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared up at the Konoha 12 along with their jonin senseis and the Fourth Hokage.

Sakura, who had Deidara and Tobi in a headlock, dropped the boys and her smile disappeared from her face. The whole Akatsuki stood around Sakura and stared at the Konoha Nin. The Hokage looked at each of their faces and stopped on the face in the middle, Sakura.

"I had gotten some complaints from worried mothers about…um…'unique' teens fighting in the park. I assume you are the 'unique' teens?" Sakura nodded and bowed to him, "We are sincerely sorry for the disturbance we have caused Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded, "It's alright, just be sure to spar in the training grounds from now on." Sakura gave a curt and turned to leave, tail twitching, when she heard some gasps behind her.

"Sakura…they're real?" Came the hesitant voice she knew all to well.

Sakura clenched her fists and turned back around, "Yeah, they're real. So all of your guys' suspicion of me was well deserved. I'm a half demon. Now go and congratulate yourselves on your victory on finding out what I am. But just so you know, I was going to tell you. I just wasn't ready, I hadn't even told my family yet! But they knew something was different about me and choose to wait till I told them, as did the Akatsuki unlike you."

"They didn't jump to conclusions and abandon me! They stayed by me and dismissed my secret until I was ready to tell them! So you know what, I'm glad you all turned your backs on me because I wouldn't have realized who my true friends really are. I would have gone on believing you were my best friend Hinata and I would have believed you guys would always have my back! But that's all gone now and I know the truth. This won't be a 'see you later' Hinata, it's a Good bye."

Then she turned around a left the park with her friends following her after one last disgusted glance at the Konoha 12. The pups were the last to leave; they stared up at the Konoha Nin with calculating eyes. "She really was going to tell you." Bara said. "She was just getting used to all the mental and physical changes being a half wolf demon brings on."

Akashi barred his teeth, "But you couldn't wait. You had to leave her because you were scared she was different, even with your diverse group you still excluded her. She cried about it for a while, then come Chunin Exams she has the biggest mental hurdle of her life, and you're all scared shitless of her. Ninja scared of a girl who has no idea what's happening to her! Pathetic people."

Kira shook his head at them disappointed, "We really didn't think you guys would be the ones to hurt her. The only one that believed her was you, Hokage-sama. We thank you for not giving up on her." Then they left.

It was silent as the wind blew in the park, ruffling the hair and clothes of the Konoha Nin. Finally the Hokage sighed and began walking away with the jonin. The teens stayed looking at where Sakura walked off to.

Slowly, one by one, they left. Thinking over what they had done to one of the greatest friends they've ever had. And mourned over the fact that they lost the chance to grow along with her for she had moved on, and they would never get the chance to get her back.

* * *

Aww...so sad. Yes I have decided to not rejoin the Konoha 12 and Sakura, sue me. I for one think it worked out well because Sakura was really hurt about them abandoning her. Now she finally has closure. The next chapter will be all about the Finals in the Chunin Exams. I can not guarantee I will do good on all of those fight scences so if they come out like shit I'm sorry. As always please review! I love to hear all of your thoughts on my story! Till next we meet Ja ne!

-Linda Chicana


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hello! Okay I'm not sure how many more chapters there's going to be, so I'll try my very best to make these chapters awesome! And as a side note I may not be able to update as much as I would like to because I have these summer assignments for my honors classes. Yes I know this sucks, but it will help considering it's for English.

**Mizz Hime-sama:** I would never leave for a large amount of time without telling you guys first.

**Twisted Musalih: **Yes the whole problem with the Konoha 12 was very hurtful.

**Seth Morningstar: **Yeah I know the chapter was basically a recap of the story so far but it's what came to me when I was writing. And yes I believe that was the 1st time I had Tobi speak in third person. YAY! I'm on your top 5!

**Yoi ni Chi: **Hopefully they understand, most likely only a select few will.

**NinjaFoodLover: **Yes, I totally agree with will have to forgive them sometime, I'm just not sure when I will have the whole 'kiss and make up' scene and with who I will have in it. I for sure know Hinata and Naruto will be one of the few to make up with her though.

**The MysteriousRed: **Just like what I said earlier I don't know when and who (besides Hinata and Naruto) will 'kiss and make up' with Sakura. And for once I will resist the puppy dog eyes Kimi-chan. You have control over me with that no more!

**anime fan 01: **Aw, well I love you too. And like I said a select few will regain Sakura's trust I just have to figure out when and how to do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

* * *

The stadium was buzzing with excitement. Everywhere the spectators were chatting about who would win. The most popular group to be talked about was the famed Akatsuki of Suna. Surely this group of teens was extraordinary if they had all passed right?

Due to all of the talk certain members of the Akatsuki were getting big heads. "Did you hear that? They said I'm fucking awesome!" Hidan said as he repeatedly nudged Kakuzu's side. Hidan went on with his rant about how awesome he was and poor Kakuzu was being kept from counting his money.

Kakuzu finally had enough and spoke to Hidan in an annoyed voice, "If you don't get your hands off of my person I will cut them off and let you battle without them! Now leave me alone so that I may count my money in peace!" With one last huff Kakuzu turned back to his money.

Hidan waved off Kakuzu's outburst as a sign of jealousy at his awesomeness and began to talk to Kisame about it. Sakura had watched the whole scene and was shaking her head at Hidan's stupidity.

"Hidan is so dumb sometimes." She mumbled as she watched her friend go into yet another rant about himself. She was about to go straight him out when a flash of green caught her eye. She turned and saw her mother walking toward her. (the green is Tsunade's gambling shirt/robe thingy)

Tsunade had a wide smile on her face as she approached her daughter. She brought Sakura into a one armed hug and walked her to the rail. "This is it Sakura," she said as she pointed to the full audience and the battle ground, "This is where you will become a Chunin. After this there will be many more hurtles in your life. Are you ready?"

Sakura smiled, "I was born ready mom." Tsunade smirked, "Good answer. Now, remember what I thought you. Stay on your toes and-"

"-always keep my eyes open." Sakura cut in, "I know mom. If you keep lecturing me I'll get distracted and lose my battle. And I do not want to lose against this girl." Tsunade sighed, "I know but I can't help but worry for my baby girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why are you worried? You're the greatest medic in the world and a Sanin. You're practically the top kunoichi in the world and you taught me everything you know. I'm pretty sure I'll win."

Tsunade smiled, "I am pretty great aren't I?" Sakura groaned, "Mom!" Tsunade laughed, "Alright." A bell rang and Tsunade sighed, "Well looks like you're about to start and I still have to get a seat. Good luck baby girl." She kissed Sakura on the head and left.

Sakura's smile dropped once her mother left the room. Luck. She sure as hell needed it right now. For some reason she couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what it was and she didn't like it.

Something jumped on Sakura, startling her and taking her out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw black hair. "Hey Tobi." Tobi looked up at her, "You okay Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded, "Yeah, just thinking. Shouldn't you be down there and fighting Naruto?"

Tobi nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you where alright Sakura-chan." He smiled at her, "I guess I should go now." Then he jumped over the railing and landed in front of Naruto. Tobi gave Naruto a sweet smile, "Hello fox boy! I'm going to have to beat you quickly so that I can go talk with Sakura-chan!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'm not an easy person to beat." Tobi chuckled, "That's what everyone said before I beat them. Now let's play!" Naruto leaped for Tobi and Tobi took a step back effectively dodging Naruto's attack.

Naruto went to kick him but Tobi caught it and threw Naruto away from himself. Naruto stood from his new spot a couple feet away from Tobi. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Numerous Narutos surrounded Tobi.

Tobi's eyes sparkled, "Oh! Time to make things interesting eh?" Tobi shut his eyes then opened them revealing a completed Sharingan. Naruto stared at him mouth open, "What! You have the Sharingan!"

Tobi giggled, "Of course I do! I'm an Uchiha!" Then Tobi took out a kunai and began slashing at the shadow clones. The arena was covered in a thick layer of smoke because of all of the defeated shadow clones.

Metal clashing was heard then a thump. The smoked cleared to reveal Tobi sitting on Naruto. It was silent for a while until the Akatsuki and Tsunade began yelling congratulations at Tobi. The audience clapped while grumbling at not being able to see the fight.

Tobi smiled and hopped off of Naruto. He stared at Naruto's form on the floor and crouched down to talk to him, "That was fun. I can see why you were Sakura-chan's friend. Maybe next time you'll last longer." He put a hand out to Naruto. Naruto stared at it then gripped it with his own.

Tobi helped Naruto up then left. Naruto slowly followed after him. He entered the contestants' room and walked to his fellow Konoha Nin. In the corner of his eye he could see Tobi talking animatedly with Sakura.

Sakura was laughing at something Tobi had said and Tobi was beaming at her. He watched as Neji left the room and turned to see Sakura and the rest of the Akatsuki talk to Neji's opponent, Sasori.

Sakura patted Sasori on the back and finally Sasori left. Naruto stared at Sakura for a little while longer, and then sighed. They really did screw things up with her. Naruto was disappointed with himself. He shouldn't have acted the way he did. After all he had a few secrets of his own.

Down in the arena Sasori and Neji were having a staring contest. They did nothing just simply stood there and stared at each other. High up in the contestant room Sakura groaned. "They better start their fight soon." Another couple minutes passed and Sakura had had enough, she leaned over the railing, took a deep breath and yelled, "GET YOUR SORRY ASSES MOVING BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND BEAT BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!"

Sasori shuddered knowing she intended to fulfill the threat if he did not obey her. He whipped out two puppets and launched his attack on Neji. Startled at Sasori's sudden attack, Neji could not dodge the onslaught of senbon aimed at him.

He was pierced on many parts of his body with the senbon. He looked up only when he felt senbon no longer pierce his body. Quickly he removed the senbon and activated his Byakugan, settling into a fighting stance. He watched warily as Sasori's two puppets swayed in front of him.

He ran forward and engaged both puppets into a battle, one he did not win. He was barley able to hop away when one puppet attempted to cut open his side with a sword when he felt his body shut down. First his legs froze up and he couldn't move them, then his arms. His body collapsed to the floor unable to hold itself up on his now numb limbs.

He looked up and glared at the smirking Puppet Master. "Poison. One of my less…deadly concoctions. Sakura wouldn't let me use any of the serious ones. She had given Shizune the antidote for it so that Shizune may be able to heal you."

Neji continued to glare at Sasori. Sasori rolled his eyes, "Don't worry it just paralyzes you for a while. After you get the antidote you should be able to move in a couple hours more or less considering how much is in your system." Then he turned at left the arena. Medics came into the arena with a stretcher and hauled Neji away.

The Hyuuga Clan, namely Hiashi, looked rather embarrassed at the fact that one of their best clan members was taken down so easily, by puppets no less. Sasori silently entered the contestant room and allowed himself to be glomped by Sakura but punched Tobi when he attempted it once Sakura had let him go.

Temari smiled, "Looks like I'm up." She opened her fan and jumped onto it. She flew down to the middle of the arena and looked up, "Come on down Shadow Boy! It's time to get your ass kicked!" Shikamaru was then pushed off the railing and into the arena.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_The Temari vs. Shikamaru battle basically ends the same but it's a Tie instead of Shika giving up~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Temari was sitting down in the contestant room tired from her battle with the Shadow User. She had to give it to the boy; he sure knew how to keep a girl on her toes. If it weren't for his limited chakra and Sakura's advice she would've been caught in his jutsu. Who knew what would have happened if she was caught.

Itachi looked around and narrowed his eyes. Kisame noticed and questioned him about it, "Hey Itachi, what's wrong? You're up to battle." Itachi continued looking around as he answered Kisame, "Sasuke isn't here."

Kisame blinked then began looking around also. Soon the whole stadium was in an uproar about the missing Uchiha. And the Uchiha Clan was bordering on hysterical. Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke's mom, was the most worried.

While Fugaku, their father, was pissed beyond belief. "Sasuke's in trouble Itachi!" Tobi said, "Just look how mad Uncle is!" Sure enough Fugaku looked ready to blow a gasket. Itachi heaved a sigh, "Where is my foolish brother?"

Sakura came up next to him and leaned on the railing, "He's gonna come at the last minute so you might as well go down there and wait." Itachi merely stared at her. She smiled and continued with her explanation, "Kakashi is his teacher, and Kakashi's not the most punctual ninja around."

"Don't worry you just go down there and wait. You'll see. 5 seconds before they declare you winner by default and he'll appear." Itachi stared at her for a couple more seconds then left to the arena. "You really think he's gonna come the way you said yeah?" Deidara said.

Sakura smirked, "I bet you 20 bucks that's how it's gonna happen." Sakura held her hand out, "You in?" After some mental debating Deidara took her hand, "You're on Sakura yeah. If he doesn't show in the last 5 seconds I want my money."

Sakura laughed, "Pretty soon it'll be my money Dei. Now, let the count down begin." The Hokage declared that 5 minutes would be given for Sasuke to show. Slowly the five minutes ticked by. Deidara was confident he would be 20 bucks richer as the time passed.

5….Fugaku stared down at the arena, smoke coming out of his ears.

4….Mikoto was just about ready to faint because of her missing son.

3….Itachi kept his unemotional mask on but still wondered where his brother was.

2….Deidara held his hand out for his 20 bucks.

1….A gust of wind and a mini tornado of leaves and Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the arena.

Sakura smirked and held her hand out, "I'll be taking my money now Dei." Deidara pouted and handed her the 20 bucks. She chuckled silently to herself as she pocketed the money. "Told you he'd come in the last 5 seconds. Now let's watch Itachi."

Itachi and Sasuke stood facing each other. Itachi's head was cocked slightly to the side, "Hello little brother. Are you ready to lose this battle?" Sasuke tensed and glared up at his brother, "I'm not going to be the one to lose brother!" He growled, "This time you're the one who will lose!" Then he lunged at Itachi taking out a sword.

Itachi closed his onyx eyes and when they opened they were a deep scarlet color with all of the Sharingan's tomoe. "We shall see." He watched his brother come at him and side stepped the swing Sasuke made with his sword.

Taking out a kunai he slashed Sasuke's shoulder. Immediately blood welled at the wound and Sasuke grit his teeth at the fact that his brother drew blood first. He charged Itachi again but had no luck.

His sword was flung out of his grip when Itachi blocked and countered his attacks. He hoped back a couple feet and griped his right wrist with his left and then the chirping was heard. Sasuke continued to glare at his brother as the Chidori formed.

Then he charged again at Itachi, throwing his arm forward aiming at Itachi's chest. Itachi didn't even flinch as he griped his younger brother's wrist and squeezed. Sasuke winced at the pain, and then widened his eyes when the Chidori disappeared.

Before he could say anything Itachi threw him and he hit the wall creating a small crater. Itachi calmly walked over to Sasuke and put his kunai to his neck. "I win little brother." Was all he said as the proctor declared Itachi the winner.

As Itachi left the arena, Sasuke seethed on the floor. His aniki had beaten him again! When was Sasuke going to finally beat him? He looked up at the audience and caught his father's hard stare. He flinched under his father's gaze; he would never be able to make his father proud.

He sighed and stood. After dusting himself off he headed to the contestant room. Inside the contestant room the Akatsuki were congratulating Itachi on his victory. Itachi, being the unemotional person he was, ignored them.

Sakura hopped to Kisame's side, "You're up Sharky!" Kisame smiled, "It sure is Pink. Let's see how long this battle will take." Kisame walked down to the arena with Suigetsu not far behind.

They faced each other down on the field.

"You ready to go pretty boy?" Kisame said taking Samehada off his back. Suigetsu sneered at Kisame, "I'll tear you to pieces fish stick. Then I'll take your sword and add it to my collection." Kisame snorted, "Your attempt at scaring me is pitiful pretty boy. Let's get this over with."

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and took out his own sword. "You'll be singing a different tune when I chop you to pieces and take your sword fish stick." Kisame rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say pretty boy, whatever you say."

Suigetsu lunged at Kisame and swung his sword. Kisame lifted Samehada and easily stopped the attack. Suigetsu kept swinging his sword hoping to get Kisame off guard. Kisame, though, was always able to deflect the attacks. Samehada's scales were scraping at the sword at every swing Suigetsu made.

Kisame pulled Samehada back and thrust it into Suigetsu's chest, who turned into water at the last minute. Kisame felt Samehada grow heavy as Suigetsu's now water body cascade down it and onto the floor. _'This kid has a lot of chakra.'_ He thought as the last drops of Suigetsu fell off  
Samehada and onto the floor.

This was one of the heaviest times Samehada had ever been. He was still able to hold it with a single hand, but he was still impressed at how much chakra the scrawny boy had. He internally snorted at himself. Who the hell was he to judge about scrawny people with massive chakra?

Nearly all of his friends weren't as built as he and they had enough chakra to take down a whole freaking army and then some. He was snapped out of his musings as the water reformed into Suigetsu. The boy seemed pretty shocked at the noticeable amount of chakra he was missing.

Kisame gave the boy a grin that showed all of his sparkly white shark teeth. "Samehada is a chakra eater pretty boy." He told him. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and his grip on his sword tightened.

Kisame then swung Samehada at Suigetsu. Suigetsu was barley able to bring his sword up to deflect it. He grit his teeth at the pressure of holding back Kisame. Kisame smiled and kicked Suigetsu, sending him sprawling on the floor with his sword out of reach.

Kisame held Samehada over Suigetsu's head, allowing it to eat the boy's chakra. Once he felt Samehada had enough he hefted the sword onto his shoulder. "I won pretty boy. Thanks for feeding Samehada." Then he left the arena.

_**~I honestly can't write the rest of the battles because I don't know the rest of the Akatsuki's moves and I'm getting pretty tired of writing them so I'll skip to Sakura's battle~**_

Sakura's eyes glinted as she stared at Karin in front of her. Karin stared back at her, eyes narrowed. "I'm going to beat you up just like in the old days freak!" Sakura smiled and flexed her claws, "I'd like to see you try and beat me. Konoha will have one less bitch at the end of this battle."

Karin did not take being called a bitch well. He face turned a bright red making and her uneven hair stood on end. "You are so going down freak!" She screeched as she ran at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the response she had gotten out of Karin.

This caused Karin's face to turn even redder as she swung her fists wildly at Sakura. Sakura continued to laugh at Karin as all of the swings hit their mark. Sakura jumped a couple feet away from the huffing and puffing Karin.

"My turn." Sakura said then she punched the ground. A large tremor shook the whole stadium and jagged rocks erupted from the earth. Karin gapped at the power Sakura had shown with a single punch.

Sakura walked over to the nearest jagged rock and lifted it with one hand. "Hey Karin, how about we play a game? We'll see if you can dodge all of these rocks." Then Sakura threw the rock (_cough_boulder_cough_) at Karin.

Karin's eyes widened at the massive rock flying toward her. She jumped out of the way only to find another rock flying toward her. She kept dodging the rock, getting some minor wounds here and there, until she found she was cornered.

Sakura gave Karin a smile that said 'what now bitch'. "Do you want to forfeit now Karin? Or do you want me to kill you like I had planned to?" For a moment Sakura saw some panic in Karin's eyes, then it disappeared and a smirk found its way onto Karin's face.

"Sorry to say this freak but I have to go. I have some business to attend to like destroying the Leaf Village!" Sakura frowned at Karin and was going to ask what the hell she was talking about when she heard it.

The unmistakable sound of bombs going off and…a snake hissing? Her eyes widened and she turned, in the distance a gigantic two headed snake was crushing everything in its way. And it was headed straight for the stadium.

Then screams were heard and Sakura turned to the box the Hokage, other Kages, and her mother were in. The man she despised the most was there with a big ass sword aimed for the Hokage's throat. Tsunade punched Orochimaru and he flew out of the box and into the arena.

Tsunade followed him. "What the hell are you doing here Orochimaru!" she yelled. Orochimaru stood and wiped the blood from his face, "Isn't it obvious Tsunade-hime? I'm here to take my creation-"

"She is not your creation!" Tsunade screamed. "She is my daughter and you will not take her from me!" Orochimaru smirked at her and laughed, "Kukuku, do you really think you have what it takes to keep me from getting her?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "You'll have to kill me before you get my daughter." She said in a dark voice. Orochimaru's smirk widened, "I think that can be arranged Tsunade-hime." Then he took out his sword and the two began fighting.

Sakura turned away from her mother and stared at Karin. "You're with him aren't you!" Karin smirked, "Of course I am freak. Did you really think I'd be loyal to a village this pathetic?" Karin looked up then returned her gaze to Sakura, "Say bye to your mother freak. She's about to die."

Then Karin disappeared and Sakura whirled around to see what she had wished she had never seen. Tsunade was pierced in the chest with Orochimaru's sword. "MOM!" Sakura screamed as she saw her mother's body fall to the floor.

* * *

OH NOES! IS TSUNADE DEAD! Wait till the next chapter to find out! Okay I didn't have the pups in this chapter because they weren't going to battle with Sakura. Next chapter they will be in though. And if any of you are disappointed in me for not putting in the rest of the battles I'm sorry. I felt like I was basically repeating every battle so I gave up and skipped to Sakura's battle. I'll try to update quicker for you all. As always please review! Till next we meet Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Hello lovelies! The big Orochimaru vs. Sakura fight shall be in it. I'm sorry for the late update too, but I kept making it then thought it sucked so I rewrote it. Anyways here you go!

**Seth Morningstar: **Hey! I love you and everything but don't shoot down my mother/daughter moments! I know Tsunade is not the strongest kunoichi and Konan probably is or the Two-tailed chick but I needed Sakura to say _something_ to praise her mom. And yes nearly all girls in Naruto are weak compared to the guys. I know that as a fact because this is a male dominated world. Females may be getting more freedom but still, the world is not just gonna let us do anything. And that includes being strong in shows, unless it's the really girly show or if it's a kick ass show anime…

**Mizz Hime-sama: **Is Tsunade dead? Who knows? And yeah! Orochimaru you sick twisted bastard how dare you do that! We'll see what Sakura does to the lapdog that lost a battle with scissors and a blow dryer!

**The MysteriousRed:** What I mean is the puppy dog eyes do not work! I have seen your adorableness one to many times and they don't effect me anymore! Plus Itachi thought me how to ignore them…

**Luka1Sakura:** *sniff* I think she already died!...naw I'm just screwing with you I don't know until I write it.

**Yoi no Chi: **Who won the other matches you ask. Well let's see: Deidara, Gaara, Kankuro, Konan, and Pein won theirs. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu is a tie simply because the two immortals really only fight well together and Zetzu is more of a spy then a fighter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah" = talking

'_Blah'_ = thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= demon talking

* * *

The fight was going well; or so Tsunade thought. She felt the sword run swiftly through her chest, barley missing her heart but tearing her left lung. She stared at Orochimaru, eyes wide with shock. Her gave her a grin and pulled the sword out with a wet _shink_. Slowly she fell to the ground as blood dribbled out of her mouth. Already there was a puddle of blood around her.

A shaking hand rose to her chest and a faint green glow formed. She quickly began healing the torn lung hoping to stop the blood from filling it. Black spots began forming in the edges of her vision from blood loss. She was able to slow the bleeding on her open wound before she blacked out. The last thing she saw was that snake's smirking face.

Orochimaru smirked down at Tsundae. She was attempting to heal herself, and she probably succeeded. His eyes flickered up to his objective and his eyes widened. Sakura was hunched over with her hand on her head and black chakra was pulsating off of her. He kept his eyes on her, wondering what she would do.

Sakura's breath came and went rapidly; tears streamed down her face as she took in what she had seen. Was she dead? Did her mother just die? No. It wasn't possible. Her mother couldn't-wouldn't just leave her like this!...right? The hard truth began to sink in.

Her mother was gone and she would never come back. All because of some albino snake. The thought enraged her. How dare he! She heard a heavy sigh and looked up at Orochimaru. He nudged Tsunade with his foot, "Pity I had to kill her." He said.

He locked his eyes with Sakura's, "I was hoping to bring a new specimen to experiment on. Oh well, you and the young Uchiha should do." Then he began chuckling to himself as he stepped over Tsunade's body and walked toward her.

Her eyes narrowed and she began to growl. This caused Orochimaru to laugh louder. "Come now, do you really think you can stop me? A mere girl such as yourself? You're too weak." At the taunt Sakura's mind snapped and she succumbed to the blistering fury.

Sakura's chakra spiked making all battles stop and stare in the direction the malevolent chakra had come from. The air around Sakura became dense with her chakra and Sakura's features became more animalistic. Her claws and fangs grew even sharper and her pupils were slit so thin they were practically invisible.

With a feral growl she lunged at Orochimaru. He was surprised at her speed and dodged the claw she swiped at him. He slashed at her with his sword and was shocked when it melted after coming in contact with her chakra. Sakura punched him and sent him across the stadium were a large hole formed when he hit the wall.

He climbed out of the rubble and stared at Sakura, the girl wanted to kill him that much was clear. His eyes flickered to the village him. A smirk found its way onto his face and he wondered how much destruction she would make to get him, only one way to find out. Orochimaru hopped away into the streets of Konoha, the dark cherry blossom hot on his heels.

Konoha was in chaos elite Leaf Shinobi cutting down as many Sound nin they could while the lower ranking nin tried to escort all the civilians to the safe house in the Hokage Monument. They had barely defeated the giant snake when another crisis arrived.

Where ever Orochimaru went Sakura followed. The demonic chakra was radiating off of her and every surface they touched melted. The chakra jumped from building to building like black fire, consuming everything in its wake. Civilians screamed and Shinobi looked on in horror at the destruction.

Sakura was oblivious to all this, her sights set on hunting down the Snake Sanin. Suddenly Orochimaru stopped and turned around to face her. Sakura stopped also warily watching his form. Her eyes narrowed when he opened his mouth and snakes began slithering out of it.

They slithered toward her and out of their mouths swords appeared. Tendrils of chakra formed out of Sakura's fingertips, they writhed in the air as if alive. She clawed at the snakes and the tendrils cut through the snakes. Those she did not hit were consumed by the black fire left behind by the ones that were.

Orochimaru blinked, and then smiled. It seems he had created a very powerful being. Oh the fun he would have once he captured her. His smiled disappeared though, when the tendrils of chakra were coming toward him. He deftly dodged it and the game continued.

The Akatsuki, the Konoha 12, Gai, and Kakashi just finished off the last of the Sound Nin in and around the stadium when they heard civilians screaming bloody murder. When they looked in the direction of the screaming they were met with a burning city.

"What the fuck! Where the hell did that come from!" Was Hidan's comment on the blazing fire they saw. "Stop gawking at it and help put it out Hidan!" Pein growled. Try as they might they just couldn't put the fire out.

"Enough, there's no point in trying to put it out." Kakashi said and everyone stopped, "We have to find whoever created this. Maybe then we'll find how to put it out." Gai frowned, "How are we going to find this person Kakashi? Konoha's in chaos whoever did this could be anywhere."

"All we have to do is follow the fire." Kakashi said and pointed to the path of destruction Sakura had created. They followed the 'path' and found Orochimaru fighting with, "Is that Sakura?" Naruto said pointing at pink haired demon.

"Holy shit. What the hell happened to her?" Hidan said. "She let the demon take over." Everyone turned and stared at the three pups. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean demon?" Akashi's eyes bore into Sasuke before looking at Sakura's form.

"Exactly what I meant. Sakura's a half demon courtesy of the man she's fighting. The only other time she came close to this was when we were in wave." Naruto blinked, "Was that how she got Haku away from us?" Bara nodded.

"She didn't want you to see her like that because she feared you'd stop being her friend." She sighed, "Like it helped any. You guys still abandoned her." There was silence between the group then Hinata spoke up, "What do we have to do to help her now?"

Kira shook his head, "_You_ can't do anything, one touch from her chakra and you're dead. But since _we're _immune to her chakra we can help her. The thing is she's so far gone and hell bent on killing Orochimaru she may not even pay attention to us."

"So what you're saying is that we have to wait until she kills Orochimaru before we can even try helping her?" Sasori asked. Kira thought about this for a moment then nodded, "Yup." Kisame snorted, "By the time she's done the Village Hidden in the Leaves will be no more."

Silence once again consumed the group until a roar brought them back to the epic battle going on. Sakura had her claws wrapped around the Snake's neck. Her chakra was working its way off her arm and onto Orochimaru's neck.

His pain filled scream was all that was heard throughout the suddenly silent village. Sakura smiled at his cries and tightened her grip on his neck, causing his screaming to lessen into a croak. Her chakra flowed into the crescent piercings from her claws and seeped into his veins.

The horrible burning coursed throughout his whole body. And for the first time in so many years Orochimaru cried. He looked into the eyes of his killer and remembered the days he created her by experimenting on her mother and his teammate while she was pregnant.

He was able to see the destruction she had created. Black fire and blood was everywhere. He briefly wondered if after he was dead, because at this point it was inevitable, if she would continue the destruction. He smiled and looked deep into the near pupil less emerald eyes, he sure as hell hoped so.

He had created a monster and was proud of it. Even if it had killed him, the most powerful missing nin. It was what he wanted. A being so great and powerful that even he could not control it. It would continue its rain of terror, this he was sure of. After all what else was a monster for but to create mayhem?

He was able to produce a laugh around her ever tightening grip. He saw her eyes narrow and knew his time was almost up. "Go and create the mayhem you were created to do little monster." He croaked out along with another laugh. Then Sakura hand squeezed tightly around his neck and he was dead.

She held his limp form in her hand for a moment longer then threw him away from herself. She stretched her hand absentmindedly as she watched two nin suddenly appear next to the body. The male crouched down next to the body and murmured something to the female.

The female let out a screech and turned to Sakura, "You bitch! You killed Lord Orochimaru! I'll kill you!" Sakura blinked as the female ran toward her. The male watched her alarmed, "Karin you're going to get yourself killed!"

Karin ignored Kabuto's warning and continued on to Sakura. Before she could even come close to Sakura, Sakura smiled and extended a finger to her. Karin took no note of this and continued on with her blind rage. A single tendril of chakra came out of her finger and went straight for Karin.

Karin's body stopped abruptly and blood spurted out her mouth and the newly formed wound on her chest. Slowly the tendril receded out of Karin's body. Karin's body fell to the ground where the black chakra consumed her.

Kabuto cursed when he saw Sakura had her eyes set on him. He tried to run but found the tendrils of chakra were already wrapped around him. They brought his to Sakura and she studied him for a moment. He stared at her in terror as she gave him a sadistic smile; her fangs glinted in the sunlight.

She squeezed her hand and the tendrils crushed his body, effectively dousing her with his blood. Her ears twitched when she heard a silent curse. She looked up to see a massive amount of people watching her.

Her kin walked down toward her and a small group of people followed cautiously. The people stopped some feet away from her as her kin came to stop next to her. The pups nudged Sakura and she lightly patted them on the head, watching the people curiously.

"Sakura…" She cocked her head to the side at the sound of her name. "Sakura we're here for you." The group slowly began walking toward her again. "Change back Sakura. No one else is here to hurt you. Change back." She couldn't find who was talking and tensed.

Apparently the group noticed this and stopped moving. "We're not the enemy Sakura. We're your friends remember?" The voice, or was it voices? Whatever it was she was sure she had heard it before. She tried to connect it to her memories but all she got was a blur of images.

"Tsunade's alive Sakura." Sakura's head snapped up. What did they just say? Seeing her interest the group continued with this, "She healed herself before she passed out. Shizune's finishing up the rest of the healing." **'Mom's alive? And Cousin Shizune's okay?'**

A voice in the back of her head said. Mom? Cousin? In her mind she saw two women, one blonde and the other with black hair. She felt her eyes burn. They were alive? She looked at the group and was able to recognize them as her friends (and ex-friends), The Akatsuki and Konoha 12.

She looked around at the destruction. _'I caused all this?' _The tears fell as she remembered what Orochimaru had said. She really was a monster. A sob escaped her throat. Her friends ran forward as she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay Sakura?" She shook her head at the question and tried to smother her cries with her hand. She tried to talk but only sobs came out. She felt arms encircle her and she continued to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day at the Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sat curled up in a chair next to her mother's bed. She had gotten a couple (a lot) of blood transfusions and had yet to wake up. Sakura knew nothing was wrong; her mother's body was simply tired from its near death experience.

She was actually glad her mother was still asleep. She didn't want to know her mother's reaction to what she had done to the village. Konoha would have been in bad shape because of the invasion anyway, but she had increased the casualties and overall destruction tenfold.

Due to her running on a rampage after the Snake Nin, her chakra had coursed through the village and burnt/melted nearly half the village. To add to that everyone in its path was also taken down. Luckily most of the civilians were already in the safe house so few of them died.

But it wasn't the same for the nin. Sure most of the nin killed were sound nin but the few Leaf nin that were caught in her chakra tortured her mind to no end. Everyone said that they didn't blame her for it, but she knew better.

The ones she killed had families and their families would never forgive her. One good that came of her losing control is that she had made amends with the Konoha 12 minus Ino. Ino was still very bitter about her defeat in the Chunin Exam. Other than that she and the rest of Konoha 12 were friends and trying to put the past behind them.

Sakura heaved a sigh and looked away from her mother's sleeping form. She stood and walked to the window. The invasion hadn't reached the hospital and neither had her chakra. As a result the area surrounding the hospital was unharmed and fully intact.

She sighed again and closed her eyes, resting her head on the glass of the window. A quiet 'what the hell' made her snap her eyes open wide. In the corner of her eye she could see her mother sitting up and looking around.

She eyed the multiple wires connected to her body then promptly ripped them out, muttering under her breath that she 'didn't need those damn things just some sake'. Sakura rolled her eyes, same old Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up and saw her daughter at the window. Her eyes widened when she remembered what had happened the day before. Obviously Orochimaru lost if her daughter was still there but what happened?

She opened her mouth to ask her daughter when the door burst open and a flustered Shizune appeared. She was at Tsunade's side instantly but when she found nothing wrong she let out an aggravated sigh.

"Tsunade why did you pull out all the wires?" Tsunade brushed the question off and instead told Shizune to get her some sake. "Tsunade! You can't drink! You just barely woke up and-" Tsunade quickly interrupted her, "Look if I'm going to hear what happened yesterday I need my sake."

Shizune was quiet for a while before glancing over at Sakura then back at Tsunade. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." With that said she left the room the get a bottle of sake. Moments later Shizune came back into the room with a large bottle.

She quietly handed Tsunade the bottle then stood off to the side. Tsunade took a swig from the bottle then said, "What happened after I blacked out?" The room was quiet until Shizune spoke up, "Orochimaru said he killed you and Sakura…lost control."

Shizune continued on with the story, Tsunade didn't interrupt. Just took swigs from the bottle and glanced at Sakura's tense form at the window every couple of seconds. Shizune took a deep breath, "And that's what happened."

Tsunade nodded and downed the last of the bottle. She placed the empty bottle on the table beside her bed then turned to Sakura. "Are you okay?" Sakura shrugged lightly. "Well I'm glad you're still here and that Orochimaru's dead."

She got out of the bed and walked to Sakura, "Come on, let's go home." The three walked home quietly ignoring the 'subtle' looks everyone gave Sakura when she walked pass them. Once there the three sat in the living room.

They sat there for a long time not uttering a word. Sakura glanced at her mother, "Why?" Tsunade looked at her, "Why what?" Sakura grasped her tail and messed with the fur, "Why are you so calm about this?"

Tsunade blinked at the question, "Why wouldn't I be? You're my daughter and you weren't taken away by that snake." Sakura bit her lip, "But what about everything else? My destroying of the village?"

Tsunade sighed, "Well, at least you didn't do it intentionally." Sakura looked at her mother with narrowed eyes, "Besides, it was bound to happen anyway." Now it was Sakura's turn to blink, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this was going to happen sooner or later. It just so happened to be sooner." Sakura just stared at her mother. "Because you are a half demon your body would have fought to find which nature would be dominant. It just so happens your human side is stronger. Sure you will still have problems with your demon side but at least we know you'll always come back to us."

Sakura was quiet for a moment, "So it's a good thing I went on a rampage?" Tsunade nodded, "Yup." Sakura opened her mouth then closed it again. "Do you have any other concerns?" Tsunade asked. Sakura shook her head.

Tsunade smiled then stood up, "Great! Now I am in need of some sake!" Tsunade hustled into the kitchen with a protesting Shizune close behind. Sakura sat on the couch for a few minutes more listening to the arguing in the kitchen before she left to her room.

She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. **'Mom is so weird.' **_'Yup.' _**'What do we do now?' **_'I have no idea.' _Sakura rolled over to her side and looked out her window. _'I guess this is it.' _Inner shrugged, **'I guess so. Who would have thought it would be like this?' **_'Mom.'_

Inner laughed, **'Yeah, she probably expected it to be like this.'** There was a banging on her door and Sakura stood and opened it. She saw all her friends there, "Hey guys."

"Come on Sakura! We're al going out for ramen. Come with us!" Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Alright." The group left to wait downstairs until only Hinata was left, "You okay?" Sakura nodded, "I'm perfect."

* * *

I still think this chapter sucks ass. I really had no idea what to do at the end as you can see with that stupid ending. I used the epic battle of Naruto vs. Orochimaru if you didn't already notice as a way to make Sakura's fight. I really think this chapter sucks and feel horrible about giving this to you guys. But it was all I could think of. I am really sorry for this. I believe this is the end of 'The Wolf Mistress'. On this chapter and this chapter only will I accept flames because I think it sucks. So review if you want, on this one I don't think you have to. Once again I'm sorry for this crappy chapter.

-Linda Chicana


End file.
